Life's twists and turns
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Dianna Cross adopts a young baby boy at a very young age. She and her new son William discover that William is a wizard. Life throws the two of them into the world of magic and romance ensues for them both. DiannaXLucius WilliamX?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna Cross and William Cross.

Story start

A young twenty-three year old woman named Dianna Cross sat at her office as she pondered an issue that has been bugging her ever since she started her job as a psychiatrist. Dianna has become a successful psychiatrist and you would think that she is content with her life as it is, but something is missing. Dianna has always wanted a child of her own, even though people think she is too young and that she should get a boyfriend first. A man is not what Dianna wants at the moment. All she wants is to adopt a child and raise that child as her own. Her family and friends are confused as to why she wants a child, but there is just some strange feeling inside of Dianna telling her to adopt a child now.

When Dianna is not helping or talking to a client, she is online researching different orphanages and children that are up for adoption. It takes a couple of days before Dianna finds a small orphanage in the city of London in England. Dianna surfs the orphanage's website and comes across a picture of a young baby boy. The baby boy in the picture has a head of dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Dianna seems to be captured by this young baby's picture and she can't seem to look at any other children that are up for adoption. She looks at the baby's bio and finds out that the child is only nine months old, and that his family is deceased. There is no list of why or how his family came to be deceased. Also there is no name for the child.

Dianna finds it strange for the child not to have a name, but she just shrugs and calls her family. Her family tries all that they can to make her change her mind on adopting a child, but Dianna does not give in to their attempts. Finally her family and friends give in to her decision and she calls the orphanage. The call is long-distance so it will cost her a good bit, but Dianna could care less.

The orphanage worker who picks up the phone seems very excited and happy when Dianna says that she wants to adopt the young baby boy. The orphanage worker starts informing Dianna that she will have to come to London and meet the manager of the orphanage and the young baby boy. The orphanage worker says that they want to do this so they can see how the baby boy reacts to her, and she will also need to stay in London for a while so the baby can get use to being around her. Then if after the baby boy has gotten use to her, and the paperwork has all been filled out then she can take the baby boy and go home.

Dianna agrees to this idea and she books a flight to London and a hotel to stay in while she is there. The night before her trip she says her goodbyes to her friends and family and she packs everything that she will need. She placed a wrapped box in her suitcase and smiled softly. Inside of the gift box was a small brown teddy bear. She bought the bear a few days before and she got it for the young baby boy that might be her son. She zipped her suitcase closed and placed it and her traveling bag by her bedroom door. Dianna walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had light brown hair past her shoulders. Her hair had a slight wave in it, but she usually straightened it with a straightening iron. She had small hazel eyes, but they fit her face well. She was tall and had a slim figure, and many people that she knew always said she was as skinny as a toothpick, but she was healthy and that was all that mattered.

Even though she worked a lot, she still made time to do stuff outside and because of that she had a nice tan complexion. Dianna smiled and quickly took a shower and got ready for bed. Later as she laid her head on her pillow she made a wish that everything would work out.

The next morning, Dianna woke up very early and put on some comfy clothes and her tennis shoes. She grabbed her purse and carry-on-bag with one hand, and pulled her suitcase with the other. She locked her house door and saw her father's car in her driveway. She did not feel safe taking her own car and leaving it at the airport, so she asked her father to take her and drop her off. She smiled and got in the passenger seat after having put her bags in the trunk of the car. Her father sighed and said, "Are you sure about this Dianna?" Dianna could hear the doubt and apprehension in her father's voice and she just smiled. "I'm sure dad. You and mom worry way too much. I've gotten an education, I'm doing well at my job, and I'm financially stable to adopt a child. I know you think I should find a guy and marry him and then have kids, but I don't want a man in my life right now."

Her dad just chuckled and said, "You never were big on dating or anything like that while you were going up. You was always worried about your," "Education," Dianna finished for him.

The two of them laughed and had a calming conversation on the way to the airport. Dianna's phone rang when they were only five miles away from the airport and it was her mom calling her. "Hello mom," Dianna said and she could hear her mom fretting with the phone.

"Dianna you be careful over there in London. I'm not saying that anything bad is going to happen, I just want you to be safe," her mother said and Dianna gave her dad a glare as he chuckled at her. "Don't worry mom, I've got pepper spray and I know self-defense so I think I'll be fine," Dianna said and her mom kept going on and on as her father drove to the airport. Finally when the car parked in the airport parking lot, Dianna's mom says her goodbyes and Dianna closed her cell-phone.

"You know she just worries about you," her dad said and Dianna nodded. She gave her dad one last hug and got out of the car. Dianna got her stuff out of the trunk and headed into the airport. It seemed like luck was on her side as she walked through all of the necessary things required of her, and she did not have to deal with a large crowd. Dianna handed her ticket to the attendant at the boarding gate and she was allowed to pass into the plane.

Dianna did not get first class tickets because she didn't really see that much need to. The stewardess directs her to her seat and she ends up by the window. A little old lady sits down in the seat beside her and Dianna begins a conversation with the old lady. The old lady is very kind and Dianna never gets bored on the flight. When she wasn't talking to the nice woman beside her, she was either sleeping or eating airplane food. The food was not that bad, but it was not the greatest thing she had ever eaten before.

After hours of being stuck on the plane, the light to buckle your seatbelts came on. Dianna woke up the sleeping woman beside her and they both buckled their seatbelts. Soon the plane starts its descent to the ground and Dianna watches the ground come closer as she looks out the window. The plane makes a nice landing and Dianna lets out a sigh of relief. Dianna had finished her first flight and she had made it back to land in one piece. Her mother would be able to breathe a little bit easier.

After Dianna exited the plane and got all of her luggage, she got a taxi and went to her hotel. The receptionist at the front desk in the lobby greeted her with a smile and handed the keys to her room. Dianna's room is on the fifth floor and she thanked the receptionist and got on the elevator. A few other people got on the elevator with her and she smiled when she saw a young mother and a little girl on the elevator with her. Dianna prayed that soon she would be able to be a mother, and hopefully if everything went well at the orphanage then she would be.

She exits the elevator when it reaches her floor and she heads down the hall to her room. The hotel hallway is very nicely decorated and it gives a calm feeling to the people staying in the hotel. Dianna reaches her room and puts the key in the key-hole and opens the door. A queen size bed is in the center of the room and two doors are on the right wall. Dianna set her luggage down beside the bed and she walked over to the glass sliding doors which led to a balcony. She opened one of the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The view of the city was amazing. She could not see any well known spots, but she could see the life that London thrived with. So many different people from all over lived in this city, and in a way Dianna longed to live here as well.

She sighed with a soft smile and went back inside her hotel room and closed the glass door behind her. "I need to make an appointment with the orphanage," Dianna said to herself in thought as she pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket. She dialed the orphanage's phone number and after two rings the phone was picked up. The same lady that Dianna had talked to days ago answered the phone. The worker sounded a little tired, but she brightened right up when she heard Dianna's voice on the other end. Kids were running all around the orphanage and Dianna smiled as she heard the children laughing in glee.

"Hello Ms. Cross how may I help you?" the woman asked. "Hello Mrs. Newberry, I'm here in London today and I was wondering if I could schedule a time to come and talk with your superior and see the young baby boy today," Dianna said to the woman on the other line. Mrs. Newberry smiled and informed Dianna that she could come to the orphanage at two o'clock that afternoon. Mrs. Newberry gave Dianna directions to the orphanage.

Dianna thanked Mrs. Newberry and hung up the phone. She put her cell-phone back in her pocket and decided to take a quick shower and change clothes, and then she would go out on the town and find a little restaurant to grab something to eat. The airplane food did not really fill up her stomach. Dianna opened one of the doors and found the closet. "Wrong door," she said with a chuckle. She opened the only other door in the room and found the bathroom. The bathroom was not spectacular or anything really fancy, but it had a toilet, sink, shower, and mirror. In other words it had all the necessities that Dianna would need while staying in this hotel.

She takes a quick shower and dries her hair. She decides not to straighten her light brown hair and she puts on a cute t-shirt and some light denim blue jeans. She slips on her black sandals and slips her cell-phone in her jeans pocket. She places her hotel key in her purse and slips her purse on her right shoulder. She exits her hotel room and locks the door. She gets back on the elevator and this time she is alone in the elevator as she heads to the lobby. She walks up to the receptionist in the lobby and asks if there are any small and nice restaurants around the area. The receptionist nods and gives Dianna a map of the city. The receptionist draws a path on the map with a yellow highlighter and circles the spot where some nice little restaurants are. Dianna thanks the receptionist and heads out of the hotel.

Some people on the street give her some silly glances as she looks at her map every now and then to make sure she is heading the right way to the restaurant, but she just smiled at the staring people and continued on her way. After a seven minute walk she comes across a little restaurant and smiles as she smells delicious food inside. She enters the restaurant and puts the map in her purse.

One of the workers in the restaurant directs her to an empty table and she takes in the décor of the restaurant. Pictures of people famous and not famous line the walls. The people in the restaurant are all smiling and enjoying conversations with one another, and some people are reading a book as they drink some tea or coffee. It was hard for Dianna to tell as she peered around the restaurant. Soon her waiter came to her table and he looked like a young boy of sixteen. He had curly blonde hair with blue eyes and a pale complexion.

"Hello miss what can I get you today?" he asked and Dianna smiled. "I would like a cup chamomile tea and a turkey sandwich please," Dianna said and the boy smiled. "Well my name is Charlie and if you need anything else then call for me," the waiter said and he disappeared into the kitchen with a smile directed toward Dianna.

Dianna did not have to wait very long before Charlie came back out of the kitchen with her order. Dianna thanked him and he walked off to take the orders of other customers. Dianna checked her watch and saw that it was 1:30 p.m. "I need to get going," she thought as she motioned for Charlie to come over. "I need my ticket please," she said and he pulled it out of his pocket. "You pay for you meal at the cashier up there," Charlie said as he pointed at a cashier on a bar. "Thank you Charlie you were a very good waiter," Dianna said and she handed him a four dollar tip. The young man smiled and thanked Dianna. Dianna smiled and back and said, "You're welcome."

Charlie was called away to the kitchen and Dianna headed to the cashier at the bar. The cashier was a middle-aged woman and Dianna greeted her with a smile. "Hello miss did you enjoy your meal?" the woman asked. Dianna smiled and said, "It was delicious, and this restaurant is very nice. I'll remember to stop by here again." The cashier smiled and Dianna gave her the ticket.

The cashier rung up the amount and Dianna paid the amount for the meal. She left the restaurant and started heading down the sidewalk to the orphanage. Again she had to pull out the map that the receptionist had given her, and she got a few silly stares again. "I know I'm a tourist but you do not have to stare," she thought as she looked at a group of teenagers staring at her. The group of teenagers laughed and Dianna just rolled her eyes and walked across the street.

Soon she came across the orphanage and it was a very welcoming sight. The orphanage was not amazing, but it was not rundown or falling apart. Happy children could be heard from the outside of the building as she walked up the front steps. She knocked on the door and stepped inside when no one opened the door after a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna Cross and William Cross.

Story start

Dianna saw a few kids running up the stairs of the orphanage and they giggled when they saw her. "Hi can you show me where the office is?" Dianna asked and one of the giggling girls at the top of the stairs walked down the stairs and to Dianna. "Sure follow me," the little girl said. She had curly red hair and bright green eyes. Freckles were on her cheeks and she looked about four years old. Dianna smiled at the young girl and silently followed behind her. The young girl led her to a door and said, "Here it is." The young girl disappeared from sight and Dianna could hear the young girl giggling and running back up the stairs.

Dianna knocked on the office door and a voice said, "Come in." Dianna opened the office door and she saw an old woman and a middle-aged woman. "Oh you must be Dianna," the middle-aged woman said. Dianna smiled and said, "You must be Mrs. Newberry." The middle-aged woman smiled and said, "This is my boss and owner of this wonderful orphanage Mrs. Welding." The older woman sitting at the desk smiled and stretched out a hand for Dianna to shake. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Welding," Dianna said as she shook Mrs. Welding's hand. "A pleasure to meet you Dianna Cross," Mrs. Welding said.

"Now you must want to see that charming young baby boy, but first you need to answer a few questions for me," Mrs. Welding said and she indicated for Dianna to sit down in a chair in front of her desk. Mrs. Newberry left the office and shut the door behind her. "What makes you want a child at such a young age?" Mrs. Welding asked.

Dianna smiled and answered, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a child at my age, and I have always wanted a child of my own." Mrs. Welding nodded and asked, "I've been informed that you are single. Wouldn't you want to find a partner before taking such a big step as adopting a child?"

Dianna was expecting this question as she said, "I do not see a need for me to have a partner at this moment in my life, and in the future after having adopted this child then I shall just find someone who does not mind that I have a child when I do want to find someone else to share my life with." Mrs. Welding smiled softly and said, "You seem to be a very strong-minded woman and I respect you for that. I have already seen in the paperwork you faxed over earlier that you are financially able to take care of a child and yourself. If the young baby chooses you then I think that he shall have a wonderful mother."

Dianna smiled and said, "Thank you." Mrs. Welding stood from her chair and Dianna did the same. "Now let me show you the young baby boy," Mrs. Welding took a ring of keys out of her dress pocket and headed to the office door. "He is in the nursery on the first floor," Mrs. Welding explained as she and Dianna exited the office and started walking down a hallway. Mrs. Welding stopped at a door and unlocked the door. "Why do you keep the door locked?" Dianna asked confused. "It is just to keep the other children from getting in here and harming the baby. I know that they would not mean to because it is just curiosity, but I do not want any harm to come to any of the young ones in this building. Dianna nodded and Mrs. Welding pushed the door open.

Mrs. Welding entered the room first and Dianna followed her. Dianna closed the door behind her and Mrs. Welding walked over to a crib in the middle of the room. All of the other cribs in the room were empty. Dianna walked up to stand beside the middle crib and she saw a small baby boy in the crib. He had a head full of dark brown hair and hazel eyes. It was just like the picture showed, but the twinkle in the baby's eyes and the smile on his face were so much better in person than in some picture. Dianna gasped at how cute the young baby was and she smiled at the baby boy. Mrs. Welding smiled at Dianna and Dianna said, "Hello there."

The young baby boy giggled and reached his hands out toward Dianna. Dianna smiled and looked toward Mrs. Welding. "Go ahead," Mrs. Welding said and Dianna picked the baby boy up into her arms. "You are so cute," she said to the giggling baby in her arms. The baby boy smiled and started playing with Dianna's hair. The baby was fascinated with how Dianna's light brown hair shined in the light of the room. Dianna and the baby were off in their own world of happiness and Mrs. Welding smiled. "She truly was sent from heaven to take this baby and give it a nice home," Mrs. Welding thought with a smile as she watched the two of them.

Dianna spends two hours at the orphanage with the baby that day and over the week she continues to go from her hotel to the orphanage to see the baby boy. Throughout the week she was falling in love with the city of London and she wished that she could live here. One day before she was supposed to go to the orphanage, she was driving through the countryside in a car she rented. The countryside that she drove through was very peaceful and the beauty of nature truly shined here. Soon Dianna came across a cute two-story house that was for sale. She gasped and pulled into the driveway of the house. The house was white with black shutters, a black door, and a black roof. Flowers and a few trees were in the front yard of the house and she smiled. "It's perfect," she whispered as she stepped up onto the front steps of the house and knocked on the door.

A young man opened the door and he smiled when he saw Dianna. "Yes can I help you?" he asked and Dianna said, "I was wondering if I could tour the house. I noticed the for sale sign and I thought I might look around." The young man smiled and motioned for her to come inside. "I'm so glad you stopped by. My grandfather recently passed away and I've been trying to sale this house for months now. People that stop by and look like it, but they don't have the money," the young man said. Dianna nodded and soon the young man was showing her the interior of the house.

Upstairs were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One bedroom had a bathroom connected to it. The other two bedrooms had a conjoined bathroom. Each bedroom had a closet and a window or two. Dianna smiled and thought the upstairs area was perfect. There was even an attic for extra storage or for another room. The attic was in good condition and was free of cobwebs or dust. "You've really kept this place clean," Dianna said out loud. The young man smiled and said, "I'm sort of a neat freak." Dianna and the young man laughed.

The first floor had a kitchen, a study, a living room, a laundry room, and a bathroom. There was also a door leading down to a basement. The young man led Dianna into the basement and she smiled when she saw the shelves for storage. Lights were placed all over the basement and Dianna sighed in relief. She always had a fear of dark basements ever since she was little. After the little tour, the young man brought Dianna back up into the living room and he gave her a cup of tea. "So what did you think of the house?" he asked.

Dianna smiled and said, "It is perfect." The man smiled and said, "Well I can give you a wonderful deal on the place. I will throw in all of the furniture and appliances for only a small fee added to the total amount." Dianna listened to the rest of his proposal of selling the house and she smiled when she discovered that she was able to buy the house right then and there. She had enough money in the bank to still be able to support her and her soon to be son. The young man pulled Dianna into a big hug when she said that she would buy the house. She knew that her friends and family would throw a fit when they discovered what she had just done, but she would deal with that later.

The man ran off to go get the deeds to the property and all of the other paperwork that Dianna needed to fill out. After a few hours, everything was settled and Dianna was handed the keys to her new house. The man got in his car and left the property. Dianna smiled and looked down at her watch. She had an hour to get back to the orphanage. She locked up her new house and got back in her car.

Soon she arrived at the orphanage and she was greeted by a smiling Mrs. Newberry. "Hello dear how are you today?" she asked Dianna. Dianna smiled and said, "I'm great. I just bought a cute little house out in the country and I've decided to live in London." Mrs. Newberry gasped and pulled Dianna into a big hug. "This is wonderful," Mrs. Newberry said. She grabbed Dianna's hand and pulled Dianna to Mrs. Welding's office. Mrs. Newberry told Mrs. Welding the news and Mrs. Welding smiled.

Dianna is led to the nursery and the young baby boy smiles at her and raises his arms up enthusiastically toward Dianna. Dianna picks the baby up in her arms and twirls in a little circle. The baby boy giggles and latches his hands around her neck. Mrs. Newberry and Mrs. Welding watch the two at the doorway of the nursery with a smile. Dianna looks at the two women in the doorway and she smiles. "Give me a few days to get the house set up and I'll be ready to bring this little boy to his new home. Oh and I've came up with the perfect name for him," Dianna said. The two women at the doorway smiled and Dianna said, "I think his name should be William after my father." The baby giggled at hearing his new name and he gave Dianna a kiss on the cheek. Dianna laughed and kissed the baby on the nose.

The two women laughed too and Mrs. Welding said, "I think he likes his name." Dianna smiled and the time flew by as she played with her soon to be son. When it came time for Dianna to leave the orphanage she left with a sad smile. "Soon I will not have to leave with a sad smile," she said to herself as she got in her car and drove off. Over the next few days, Dianna got new mattresses, a crib, toys, baby food, and all of the other necessary stuff for the house. Throughout these days Dianna visited William at the orphanage.

Soon it came time for Dianna to convince her family about her living in London. Her father was very hesitant about her idea, but soon he congratulated her and fully supported her. Her mother on the other hand was a totally different story. Her mother screamed in outrage and said that Dianna should come back home and raise the child, but she almost fainted when Dianna explained that she had already bought a house. Her friends were easy to convince and they congratulated her as well. Her boss back home was sad to let her go, but he got her a job at a clinic in London and the hours that she was given there were perfect. Also her new employer at the clinic was giving her time to stay home with William once she got him from the orphanage. Everything in Dianna's life was going smoothly.

Soon came the day for her to go to the orphanage and get William and finally be able to take him to his new home as her son. Mrs. Newberry greets her with a hug and she is led to Mrs. Welding's office. Mrs. Welding hands Dianna one last form to fill out and Dianna fills out her information and the information of her new son, William Cross. Dianna places the pen back on the desk and hands Mrs. Welding the paper. "Congratulations my dear, you are now the proud mother of William Cross," Mrs. Welding said and stood up to give Dianna a hug. Dianna joyfully returned the hug and the two of them separated and she was led to the nursery again.

As Mrs. Welding opened the nursery door, William stood up in his crib and held onto the side of the crib as he smiled and giggled in joy when he saw Dianna. "Hey William," Dianna said as she stepped into the nursery and picked William up into her arms. "I'm your new mommy now," she said to the bouncy baby boy in her arms. Her son smiled and gave Dianna a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Dianna chuckled and kissed both of his cheeks. He giggled and covered his cheeks with his hands. Dianna smiled and kissed his nose. William giggled again and covered his nose with both hands.

"Such a touching scene," Mrs. Newberry said as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped tears away from her cheeks. Mrs. Welding placed a hand on Mrs. Newberry's shoulder and smiled at Dianna. "You can take him to his home now Dianna," Mrs. Welding said and Dianna smiled. "Thank you both so much," Dianna said to the two women and she walked with them to the front door of the orphanage. Many of the children were standing on the stairs and Dianna smiled at them. "Bye nice lady," the young girl that had helped Dianna the first day she came to the orphanage said and waved. The other children waved as well with small smiles on their faces. "You all are wonderful children and I know there are people out there waiting to adopt you," Dianna said to give the children hope. The children smiled a little brighter then and they gave a little energy to their waves.

Dianna said that she would keep the two women in touch on how William and she are doing, and that they were both invited to come over and have dinner with Dianna sometimes. The two women smiled and gave Dianna and William a smile. Dianna walked out of the orphanage and Mrs. Welding closed the door for her. William gasped in awe as he looked around at their surroundings and he smiled. He started pointing and making happy noises as Dianna walked to her car. "This is the start of a wonderful life together William," she said to her son and put him in a special made holder for him in the car on the passenger seat in the front.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross.

Story start

Dianna and William lived a wonderful, peaceful, and normal life until something unique happened on the day of William's sixth birthday. That day William had invited over some of his friends from the school he had started going to and their parents came with them. Also Dianna invited Mrs. Welding and Mrs. Newberry over to celebrate. William played with his friends, ate a birthday cake that Dianna made herself, and he received many presents. This was one of William's happiest moments so far in his life. Dianna watched her son play and smile with such joy and she knew that she had made a wonderful decision those years ago when she adopted William. She was now twenty-nine years old, but everyone that knew her six years ago said that she still looked the same. True she had a wiser look in her eyes, but that comes to everyone in age.

Mrs. Welding and Mrs. Newberry had gotten William some new clothes and a baseball and a baseball glove. William smiled when he saw the clothes but Dianna could tell that her son was giving a fake smile. However when he saw the baseball and baseball glove his eyes grew wide and he gave Mrs. Welding and Mrs. Newberry a big hug. The two women laughed and ruffled his dark brown hair. His little friends that came gave him different toys and books. Dianna was very happy that her son loved to read. Ever since he was little, Dianna had read stories to him and taught him how to read at an early age.

After presents were unwrapped and the guests left, William walked over and pulled his mother a tight hug. "Thank you so much mom. Today has been so much fun," he said and Dianna smiled down at her son. "You're welcome, now how about you and I go out and play some ball?" Dianna asked with a smirk as she pulled out her very own baseball glove from behind her back. William cheered in joy and picked up his baseball and baseball glove. The two of them went out into the backyard and they started throwing the ball to one another. It took a little while for William to be able to catch the ball well, but soon he was catching it without any problems. "Good job," Dianna said after she saw her son catch the ball that she had just thrown to him.

William smiled and said, "I'm going to throw it really hard this time." He was very excited and he reared back his arm to give it more force, but instead of going straight toward Dianna the ball went spinning quickly toward and upstairs window. "Oh no," Dianna whispered and William yelled out, "No." Dianna closed her eyes expecting to hear glass shattering, but she was surprised when she didn't hear anything. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to the upstairs window that the ball had been heading toward. She gasped when she saw the ball floating in mid-air. Slowly the ball started floating away from the window and back the way it came. She watched the ball float all the way back to William's glove.

William was standing still but she could see his body shaking a little. "How did I do that?" her son asked confused. Dianna dropped her baseball glove and she watched the baseball roll out of her son's glove as he dropped down his hand. "Mom what did I just do? Can you do that? What's going on?" William asked a little freaked out by what he just did. Dianna had always heard about true magic, but she did not know that it truly existed. However she was always one who would believe anything once it was proven to be true.

Dianna put on a smile and walked over to her shaking son. Dianna pulled him into a hug as she crouched down on her knees so she would be about eye-to-eye with him. "It's alright William. You just did something very amazing. You just performed magic. I can't do magic, but it seems that you can. Don't worry everything is fine. However you must not tell anybody else what you did alright," Dianna explained to her son. William drew in a shaky breath and slowly released it. He pulled his mother closer to him and slowly his shaking subsided. "Are you sure that this is not a bad thing since you are not able to do it too?" he asked his mother with a worried expression.

"I think it is wonderful that you can do this. Don't worry about me not being able to do magic alright. I would probably turn myself into a frog on accident if they gave me any magical powers," Dianna said and her son laughed. The two of them shared a laugh and a smile. "Now let's go inside and get some lemonade," Dianna said and William cheered for joy. He ran inside the house with his baseball glove still on his hand and Dianna laughed. She picked up her baseball glove and the baseball. She took one more glance at the baseball and the window that had almost been broken and she smiled. "So my son is a wizard. I guess life loves throwing me little twists every now and then," she said with a smile before walking into the house to join her son.

Life for Dianna and William through the passing years was full of fun times, and a few more magical events by William. Every time that he did use his magic on accident was when they were at home alone, so thankfully no other humans beside his mother found out about his magical gift. William was always worried that his mother might flip out on him when he accidentally used his magic, but she always smiled and said that it was amazing that he was able to do these things. She always thought he was blessed with having such a gift and these words always calmed William's worry and he knew then and there that no matter what his mother would love him.

Even though William was a wizard, Dianna did not know any magic so she was not able to help him learn how to control or use his magic. She would have found another wizard or witch to help her son, but she did not know who or where to look. The only thing that Dianna knew to do was to at least have her son get an education, even if it was a normal person's education. So William went to a normal school as he grew older. He did not know of any other place for a boy as himself to go, so he happily went to school and hid his magical powers. He never told anyone and it was a good thing that he did not. The kids at his school would probably think he was a freak if he said anything.

Soon William turned eleven years old and he had another party at a park instead of his house. His mother allowed him to invite as many of his friends as he wanted and Dianna invited Mrs. Newberry. Sadly a few months ago, Mrs. Welding passed away and now Mrs. Newberry ran the orphanage. Games were set up in the park, and the games were made up by Dianna and William. All of his friends loved the games and he thanked the heavens that his mother was creative. Dianna and Mrs. Newberry both made the cake and ice-cream for the party. Dianna was going to make the food herself, but Mrs. Newberry offered to help. Some of the other children's parents brought food and snacks as well. Fruit drinks were the drink of choice for the children, and Mrs. Newberry had bought enough for the party.

After the children played all of the games and ate all of the food and cake that they possibly could, it was time for presents to be given. William was still a major bookworm like his mother and many of his friends got him the latest books that he had been wanting for a long time. Mrs. Newberry got William some new clothes and a new movie. The movie was a horror movie and some of William's friends looked at the movie in surprise and a little fear. Dianna laughed and shook her head at Mrs. Newberry's gift to William. "Oh don't give me that look. I know he likes horror movies just as much as you do Dianna," Mrs. Newberry said. William laughed as well and gave Mrs. Newberry a hug.

Everyone gave William their gifts, but only one person had not given William a gift yet. Dianna's gift was awaiting William at home and she smiled at her son's questioning gaze. "You will have to wait for my gift at home," she answered and William smiled. He had an excited look and as soon as the party stuff was cleaned up, he ran to his mother's car. "Hurry mom let's get home," he yelled. Dianna smiled and shook his head at her son's enthusiasm.

Mrs. Newberry gave Dianna a hug before she left the park. "Alright William we can go home now," Dianna said as she started walking to the car. All of William's gifts were in the backseat of her car. William hopped into the front passenger seat as soon as she unlocked the car. He was practically bouncing in his seat. "Are you that excited?" she asked her son as she got in the driver's seat. William nodded and he quickly buckled his seatbelt as Dianna buckled hers. She put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Soon the two of them were driving down the road that their house was on and the closer they got to home, the more excited William got. Dianna pulled into the driveway and William hopped out of the car. He as at the front door before Dianna was out of the car. She shook her head with a small laugh and walked up to the door and said; "Now I want you to close your eyes when we get inside." William sighed but nodded his head. Dianna opened the front door and William stepped inside. She too stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She turned the lock and said, "Now close your eyes and keep them closed." William sighed and tightly shut his eyes.

Dianna smiled and walked into the bathroom on the first floor of the house. Inside of the bathtub was a sleeping puppy and she smiled. The puppy was a Jack Russell terrier, but this puppy had short legs. Therefore it was one of the short-legged dogs of the breed. She picked up the sleeping puppy and it yawned cutely as it woke up from its nap. "Please let him like you," she thought as she looked at the cute boy puppy. The puppy licked her fingers and she smiled.

"Are those eyes closed?" Dianna asked as she hid from view of her son. William sighed and said, "Yes my eyes have been closed the whole time mom." Dianna chuckled and said, "Good." She stepped out of her hiding spot and she could tell that the puppy was very excited to see William. "Now open your eyes," she said and William opened his eyes. He looked straight at his mother and smiled widely when he saw the puppy that his mother was holding.

"Is that for me?" he asked excitedly. His mother nodded and she set the puppy down on the floor. The puppy ran over to William and started playing with his pants leg. William laughed and sat down on the floor and played with the puppy. "What is his name?" William asked after awhile. Dianna shrugged and said, "That is for you to decide." She smiled as her son started thinking of names for his new friend. The puppy had white fur and half of his face and one of his ears was black. Also his stubby tail was black. "Hmm I think his name should be domino," William said and the puppy now named Domino barked happily. "I think he likes that name, good choice. Well then welcome to the family Domino," Dianna and scratched the puppy behind the ears.

William played with the puppy some more before Dianna said, "Domino is not your only present William. Come upstairs and I'll show you your other present." William picked Domino up and quickly followed his mother upstairs. Dianna opened her son's bedroom door and stepped inside. Inside of his room were two brand new bookcases. One was full of new and old books. The other was empty. "I thought you might like a nice place to put all of your books," Dianna said and she was pulled into a tight hug after her son had set Domino on the floor. "Thank you so much," he said and she ruffled his hair. "You're welcome. Anyways you deserve this," she said and hugged her son.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, and also Domino.

Story start

A few weeks after William's birthday, William got out for summer break and he stayed home with his mother. The two of them spent the summer reading new books, playing with Domino and teaching him new tricks. The two of them watch as many horror movies as possible, and Dianna worked on new recipes for cooking.

One day close to the start of school, an owl flew to the Cross's house. Dianna and William were in the living room when all of a sudden a letter flew into the mail slot in the front door. William stopped playing with Domino and gave his mom a confused look. Dianna stood from her chair and walked to the front door. She picked up the letter and opened the front door. She saw an owl flying away from the house and she gave the fleeing owl a strange look. She closed the front door and looked at the letter in her hand.

The letter was addressed to her son. The writing on the letter was beautifully done and she flipped the letter over and saw a seal that was very beautiful. The letter was from a man named Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dianna gasped and ran into the living room. William and Domino gave a confused look and Dianna motioned for William to come over. She had a very excited look on her face as she said, "Son you have some mail that I think you will like very much." William stood from his spot on the living room floor and he walked over to his mom. He took the letter from his mother and he gasped as he read where the letter was from.

"Is this for real?" he asked with a surprised yet excited look on his face. Dianna could see the excited twinkle in her son's eyes and she smiled. "I think so. Open it," she said and William quickly opened the letter. He pulled out three sheets of paper and he read the first one.

_Dear William Cross,_

_ I'm pleased to inform you that you have been invited to join us here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that you and your mother Dianna Cross must be confused about some things, and I've provided a letter for your mother that will explain more. However this letter is for and I again wish to welcome you to Hogwarts. I have provided a list of things that you will need for your first year at our wonderful school. Hogwarts has a wonderful staff and I hope that your experience with us will be one that you will wish to never forget. Well I look forward to seeing you the first day of school. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

William smiled and cheered excitedly. He placed the letter down on the coffee table in the living room and he looked at the list of the things that he would need for school. "This is so cool," he said. He noticed that his mother had read the first letter that he had placed on the table and he remembered the letter that was for her. He pulled the third sheet of paper out from behind the list, and he handed it to his mother. "This is for you," he said with a smile. Dianna took the letter from her son and smiled at him before she started reading the letter.

_Dear Miss Dianna Cross,_

_ I'm sorry that I have not contacted you earlier about your son's gift. However, I'm going to send someone over to your house later in the day to explain some things to you. I hope that you will let your son come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He will be in a wonderful learning environment, and all of our professors will provide him with the best magical education that they can provide. I would like to meet you in person soon, because I have heard that you treat your son with most love and care. Also I hear that when you found out he was a wizard you supported him and I wish that more people could be like you. If they were then this world would be able to coexist with the magical world. _

_ Now then I shall contact you again soon on when I can meet with you. Later this evening, I'm having one of my dear friends Mr. Arthur Weasley come and explain things to you. He is a gentleman so you do not have to worry about someone rude coming into your humble home. He will answer any questions you have, and also he will inform you of how to get the supplies that your son will need for his first school year. _

_ I hope we can meet soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Dianna smiled and then frowned when she took in her appearance. She had her light brown hair in a messy bun; she had on a very large t-shirt and some boxers. "William you play with Domino while I go change and tidy up real quick. If someone comes to the door then yell for me and I'll come get the door alright," Dianna said before she ran upstairs. Dianna wasn't looking to impress this Mr. Weasley, but she did not want to look like a slob in front of this stranger. She ran into her room and shut her bedroom door. She quickly took off her clothes and pulled the bobby pins out of her hair and she brushed her hair into a nice and smooth look. She put on some blue jeans and a comfy yet nice looking t-shirt. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. "Alright this is fine," she said as she started walking out of her room.

After his mom left the living room, William just kept reading the letter from Dumbledore and his supply list over and over. "This is awesome," William said as he placed the papers on the coffee table. Domino barked happily and bit at William's pant leg. William laughed and played with his pet. All of a sudden William heard a pop and a knock sounded at the door. William walked into the hallway and looked through the glass in the front door. He saw a man standing there. The man had red hair and he had a kind smile on his face. "Mom someone is here," William yelled as Domino started barking at the door.

Dianna hurried down the stairs and looked through the glass in the door. "I guess this is the man that Dumbledore said he was going to send over," Dianna said to her son. William just shrugged and Dianna opened the front door. "Hello how may I help you?" Dianna said to the red-haired stranger in front of her. "Hello my name is Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore sent me to explain and answer all of your questions," the red-haired stranger said. Dianna smiled and said, "Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. My name is Dianna Cross and this is my son William Cross. Please come in." Mr. Weasley smiled and stepped into the house.

"It is nice to meet you too, but please just call me Arthur," Mr. Weasley said as he shook Dianna's hand and then William's hand. Domino sniffed Mr. Weasley's pant leg and barked happily. Domino's tail started wagging very quickly in his excitement. Mr. Weasley smiled down at Domino and he bent down and petted the dog's head. "Would you like some tea or coffee before we start Arthur?" Dianna asked. Mr. Weasley thought about it for a moment and he answered, "I've never had coffee before, and I would love to try it. Where do you want me to explain at?" Dianna smiled and said that he could sit in the living room. "William do you want anything?" Dianna asked her son. William shook his head and he too went into the living room.

While Dianna was in the kitchen, her son and Mr. Weasley sat down on opposite couches in the living room. William took in Mr. Weasley's appearance and he could see that this man was very kind. "So all of the magic that I've been doing over the years is truly real and other people can do magic too?" William asked as he tried to keep an excited smile from coming on his face. Mr. Weasley nodded and said, "Of course it is real. What does your mother think about you being able to do magic?" William smiled and said, "Mom has supported me the whole time, and she says that she thinks I have an amazing gift. Mom does not have any magic though."

"That's wonderful that you have such a supporting muggle mother," Mr. Weasley said with a smile. William looked confused and Dianna entered the living room at that moment with a cup of coffee in each hand. "What is a muggle? It is something bad?" Dianna asked as handed Mr. Weasley his cup of coffee. Mr. Weasley shook his head and quickly said, "I'm sorry. A muggle is just what the magic world calls humans that do not have any power. It does not mean anything bad though. I think muggles are amazing and very fascinating."

Dianna nodded and said, "Well I'm proud to be a muggle. However I'm even more proud of my son. Now then may I ask my questions or do you wish to explain about the place where I'm supposed to get William's supplies for school?" Mr. Weasley thought for a moment and said, "I think it would be better if you asked all of your questions first." Dianna smiled and asked, "What type of school is Hogwarts? Is it a boarding school or is it a school where William can come home everyday?" "It is a boarding school. He can come home on certain holiday breaks though. The big holiday breaks are Christmas, Easter, and summer break," Mr. Weasley answered.

William sighed in relief that he would have some breaks away from school and be able to come home. "Alright then that sounds fine. Will William need any money while he is in school? I'm going to give him a little bit of money just in case, but I just need to know if I'm going to have to send him some more," Dianna said and Mr. Weasley pondered the question for a bit. "Well the older grades are permitted to go to Hogsmeade, which is a little town close to the school. The kids are allowed on the weekends to go there and shop, but some of the younger grades are not permitted to go. I'm sorry but William will not be able to go to Hogsmeade during his first year," Mr. Weasley answered.

Dianna nodded and asked, "How exactly does he get to his school? I know that most wizards do not drive cars, and I'm sure that the school will not want me pulling up in my car and letting William out." Mr. Weasley chuckled and Dianna and William smiled at each other. "Mom please do not embarrass me before I even get to school," William said and Dianna pulled him into a hug. "Parents are supposed to embarrass their children. It's their job," Dianna said and ruffled her son's dark brown hair. "Mom stop," William whined and pulled out of Dianna's hug. Mr. Weasley and Dianna laughed. "Well Arthur could you tell me a bit about what my son will be learning his first year and about his teachers?" Dianna asked and Arthur went into a long description of classes and professors. William paid a lot of attention to the things he would be learning, and he tried to memorize a bit of information about each of his professors.

"Well all of his teachers sound like they know what they are talking about, but Professor Snape sounds very strict and a little harsh. William if that professor gives you any trouble then I want you to write me a letter and I will get to that school one way or another and straighten that teacher out," Dianna said and William just nodded with a sigh. Mr. Weasley chuckled at the thought of Snape being griped out by Dianna. As he looked at Dianna he saw a beautiful woman that looked both mentally and physically strong. However her slim form did not give her a very tough look, instead it gave her the look of a model. "Snape would not know what to expect if she did go argue with him," Mr. Weasley thought with a little chuckle in his head.

"Well I need to be getting back to my house now, but I will quickly explain Diagon Alley real quick," Mr. Weasley said as he stood up from the couch. He told Dianna about the Leaky Cauldron and how she would need to get the bartender or someone to open the way for her into Diagon Alley. He handed her a slip of paper that was a quick note explaining why she needed to get into Diagon Alley. He drew directions for her on her map of the city and he said, "My family and I will be there tomorrow about an hour before lunch. Our kids will be with us, so William can make some new friends before he gets to school. My young son Ron is going to be a first year also this year. Well then thank you for your hospitality and the coffee was wonderful. Goodbye."

Mr. Weasley walked out of the front door and Dianna and William heard a loud pop sound. William ran to the door and did not see any sign of Mr. Weasley. "Cool," he said and Dianna laughed. "What is so cool?" she asked her son. William came back into the living room and said, "He just disappeared out of sight." Dianna chuckled and said, "I would love to have that power sometimes when I'm stuck in a very boring meeting." Dianna and William laughed and Domino whined to get their attention. "I think he needs to go outside," William said and Domino's ears perked up. Dianna stood from the couch and let the dog outside in the backyard. "Tomorrow is going to be so awesome," William said as he ran upstairs. Dianna smiled at her son's running form and sighed. "I hope that everything goes well tomorrow," she said as she placed the two empty coffee cups into the dishwasher.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross and Domino.

Story start

The next day, Dianna woke up very early and started cleaning up the house a bit before she had to get ready. She looked into her son's bedroom and saw him snoring and all of his covers were on the floor. "He is a crazy sleeper," she whispered and shut his bedroom door. Domino woke up as Dianna walked downstairs and he got off his bed in the living room. "Good morning Domino do you need to go outside?" she said to the dog and he ran to the back door. Dianna chuckled as she let the dog out into the backyard.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee to wake her up. "Even though I've lived in London for a long time now, I still love coffee better than tea," she said with a goofy smile. Dianna emptied the dishwasher and put the now clean and dry dishes up into their rightful cabinets. All of a sudden she heard a loud thump and she knew that William had fell out of his bed. "Ow," she heard her son say and she laughed. "I've done that before too," she thought as she remembered her college days. However her bed was lofted then so it was a higher falling point then a normal bed height. "I always got bruises after falling out of that bed," she said with a chuckle.

William woke up by falling off his bed and he said, "Ow." He quickly remembered what was supposed to happen today and he jumped off of the floor and ran to his closet. He shed himself of his pajamas and quickly put on a pair of blue jeans and a nice sweater. He combed his hair and put on his new tennis shoes. He ran downstairs and saw his mother standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. "You're not ready yet?" he exclaimed in a shout. Dianna looked down at her attire and saw her black nightgown. "I guess not," she said with a chuckle. William groaned and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I made you some breakfast," Dianna said as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her son on the counter. William smiled and thanked his mother. "Well then since you are so eager to go, I will go get ready now," Dianna said and started walking up the stairs. When she got back up to her room all of her coffee was gone. "Well let's hope that this coffee is enough to keep me going until we stop and get lunch," she murmured to herself as she stepped in her bedroom door. She set the empty coffee cup on the nightstand by her bed and she closed her bedroom door. She took off her nightgown and threw it into the laundry hamper in her room.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a nice black skirt that went to her knees and a pretty green blouse. She pulled a pair of black flats out of her closet and shut her closet door. She walked over to her bureau and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out her black bra and closed the drawers. She put on her clothes and slipped on the shoes, and then she walked into the bathroom. She clipped her hair back away from her face and started applying her makeup. She put on some black eye-liner, black mascara, and a little bit of scarlet lipstick. She unclipped her hair and she pulled out her straightening iron. Once the iron was hot enough, she started straightening her hair. She brushed her hair to the parted way she likes it to be, which was to the side, and then she turned off the straightening iron and unplugged it.

She gave herself another look in the mirror and found her appearance to her liking and she grabbed her purse off her bed and left her bedroom. She made sure all of the lights and televisions were off in the house, and then she went into the kitchen with her key ring in her hand. William was setting his empty plate and dirty utensils in the dishwasher when she went into the kitchen. "Are you ready to go?" Dianna asked from the kitchen doorway and her son turned to look at her with a big smile on his face.

"Of course I'm ready. I was ready a long time ago, and you weren't," William said as he ran to the front door and quickly opened it and then ran to the car. Dianna laughed and let Domino back into the house and locked the back door. She gave Domino a pat on the head and then she walked out the front door. She locked the front door and then she walked over to her car. Her son was practically dancing beside the passenger door as he waited for her to unlock the car and let him in. Dianna sighed and unlocked the door. Her son quickly got in and buckled up and Dianna did the same just not as quickly.

Dianna pulled out of the driveway and she told her son to tell her which way to go on the map. William pulled the map out of the glove compartment and he started giving his mom directions. After a few wrong turns, Dianna finally found the Leaky Cauldron. She parked the car and sighed. William was about to open his car door when she stopped him. He looked at her with a confused look. "I want you to be on your best behavior today. I know that you are very excited, but we do not know our way around in Diagon Alley. We are meeting Mr. Weasley and his family and if you are not with me then I want you with them. Is that understood?" Dianna said. William nodded and Dianna smiled. "Good now let's go have a fun and interesting day. Oh and I made a copy of your school supply list so I will be able to get a few things while you get some other things," Dianna said. William sighed and got out of the car and he beckoned for his mother to hurry up.

Dianna looked at her watch and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. "I hope Arthur and his family are here," she thought as she got out of her car and locked it. William was very excited but he let his mom open the door into the Leaky Cauldron first. Dianna entered the Leaky Cauldron and she saw a few people stare at her and her son. She also saw one or two people glare at her. She ignored their stares and glares and walked over to the bar. William was sticking to her side like he was glued there and Dianna gave him a comforting smile.

"Excuse me," she said and caught the bartender's attention. "Yes what do you need miss?" the bartender asked. Dianna handed the bartender the slip of paper that Arthur had given her and she smiled at the bartender. "Oh right this way," the bartender said and he led Dianna out a back door. They ended up staring straight at a brick wall. Dianna thought it was some trick, but the bartender pulled a wand out of his pocket and tapped one of the bricks on the wall. The bartender smiled at Dianna and William, and then he walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. The brick wall started moving out of the way as Dianna and William stared at it. "Wow," they both whispered and gave each other a goofy grin.

Beyond the brick wall, Dianna and William held in a gasp as they saw many people walking around in robes and some people were even wearing hats. They were not like witch hats from movies, but the hats were very different than what Dianna had ever seen before. "Stay close to me while we look for Mr. Weasley," Dianna ordered and William nodded. There was no way that he wanted to get lost in such a big place. The streets were small, but Dianna knew that this Diagon Alley was no small place. Dianna led her son through the crowd as she looked for a Mr. Weasley and his family. She did not know what his family looked like, but she knew to look for red hair.

After looking around for ten minutes, she finally heard Mr. Weasley's laugh and saw him surrounded by a bunch of people with red hair. "So many children," she thought in disbelief. William's hand was grabbed by his mother and he was quickly pulled toward somewhere. He couldn't see which way because there was a large crowd of people around him and his mom. "Hello Mr. Weasley," Dianna called and waved at Mr. Weasley as she drew closer to Mr. Weasley and his family. Mr. Weasley stopped his laughing and smiled when he saw Dianna. "Hello Ms. Cross and William," Mr. Weasley said when Dianna was beside the family now. Dianna smiled at Mr. Weasley and his family. "Hello my name is Dianna Cross and this is my son William," Dianna introduced herself and her son.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and pulled Dianna into a hug. "Hello dear, how are you? My name is Mrs. Weasley but you can just call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley said. Dianna smiled and returned Mrs. Weasley's hug. "I'm fine thank you for asking Molly. How are you?" Dianna said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and knew that she and Dianna would be friends right away. William stood beside his mother and smiled at the Weasley children. "Hi my name is William, nice to meet you," William said. The Weasley children smiled and introduced themselves. The twin Fred and George were the first to introduce who they were, next was Percy, and last was Ron. Ron and William because friends right off the bat and Dianna smiled. "You must be a wonderful mother to be able to have so many children," Dianna said to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley laughed and said, "Oh I've got three other kids, but the youngest is at home and the two oldest are at work."

Dianna was shocked and said, "Wow." Mrs. Weasley chuckled. Mr. Weasley laughed too and then he realized he had forgotten to tell Dianna something the other day. "Dianna do you have any gold to buy your son's supplies with?" he asked Dianna. Dianna shook her head and said, "I have normal money. I did not know that I would need gold to get his things." Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "That's alright. I'll take you to Gringotts and we'll get your cash exchanged."

Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a worried glance and whispered in his ear, "Do you think she will be alright in Gringotts?" "Don't worry I'll go with her," he answered. "How about we let William stay with my wife while I take you to the bank Dianna?" Mr. Weasley suggested and Dianna nodded. "Alright William you listen to Molly while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as possible," Dianna said and William sighed. "Mom I'll be fine. I'm not a baby," her son answered and she chuckled. "No you are not a baby, but you are still my son and you must do as I say," she said and ruffled her son's hair.

William sighed and fixed his hair. Ron leaned over and whispered in William's ear, "All moms are like that." William and Ron laughed and they started in a conversation. Ron told William all about Quidditch as Dianna walked away with Mr. Weasley to the Gringotts bank. "Gringotts is a beautiful place, but the staff are not human, so please do not freak out," Mr. Weasley said and Dianna nodded but gave him a confused expression. Soon the two of them arrived at Gringotts and Mr. Weasley led Dianna inside. She was about to gasp when she saw goblins working the counters in the bank. She did not gasp though and she kept a straight face.

Mr. Weasley was thankful that Dianna did not freak out when they entered the bank. He led her to one of the counters and the goblin looked up at him. "I need to exchange muggle money," he said to the goblin. The goblin sneered and asked for the amount. Mr. Weasley looked at Dianna and she looked into her purse. She decided to get out about three hundred dollars of her money to be changed into wizard currency. She handed the money to Mr. Weasley and he in turn handed it to the goblin. The goblin took the money and handed Mr. Weasley a bag of wizard currency.

Mr. Weasley handed the bag to Dianna and they started walking out of the bank. When they were out in the London air, Dianna let out a long sigh. "That was interesting," she said and chuckled. Mr. Weasley chuckled too and said, "I'm just glad that you did not get scared. The goblins would have been very rude, well a little ruder than normal, if you had made a scene in there." Dianna nodded and did not doubt what he was telling her. "Now could you explain how wizard currency works please?" she asked and Mr. Weasley explained the way the money worked as they walked back to his family and William.

Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw her husband and her new friend joining them. "How did the bank go?" she asked and Dianna smiled. "It went great, well how about we get shopping now?" Dianna said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled and some of her kids groaned. William smiled and stood beside his new friend Ron. Dianna walked beside Mrs. Weasley as they went to different shops. First they stopped in a book store and got all the necessary books, next they got quills and paper, and then they went into the robe store. Dianna decided to go get William a pet while he was getting fitted for his robes. She quickly rushed to the pet store and decided to get a beautiful silver owl with bright yellow eyes.

She paid the cashier and put a cover over the owl's cage. She walked back to the robe store and William was finally done getting sized for robes. He picked out two nice black robes and Dianna paid for them. William saw Dianna set something down and he gave it a curious glance. "What is that mom?" William asked as he looked at the covered thing. "Well the list said you would need a pet and I decided to get you one. This pet can deliver letters to me and then back to you, and I think you will enjoy having it with you at school," Dianna said as she pulled the cover off of the birdcage and showed William his new pet owl. William gasped and stared at the amazing creature in front of him in the birdcage. "I better get some letters from you. Also he doesn't have a name yet, so you can name him since he is your new pet," Dianna said with a smile. William smiled too and said, "I'll name him Spark."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

"Well then how about we go get your wand now?" Mr. Weasley suggested to William. William cheered in joy and he grabbed his mom's hand and pulled her to Ollivander's wand shop. "Slow down son," Dianna said and pulled back on William's to make him stop running when they were standing outside of the shop's door. She sighed and opened the shop door. Someone on the inside was also opening the door and she was pulled into the shop. She accidentally ran into someone's chest and she blushed a bit. "Sorry about that it seems we both wanted to open the door," she said with a small laugh as she looked up into the person's face that she had run into. The man was a little bit taller than Dianna; he had a pale complexion with sharp facial features. His eyes were steely grey and he had long Platinum blonde hair.

The man stared at Dianna for a moment and he ran his eyes over her appearance. He saw that she had nice full lips and hazel eyes. She was tall with a slim body and she knew how to make herself look nice. He snapped his eyes back to her face and said, "You should watch where you are going." Dianna shrugged and said, "Accidents happen and that is a part of life that no one can change." The man just gave her a strange look. "She's a little different from regular women I've met," he thought. "Well then excuse me. Come along Draco," the man said and moved past Dianna and out of the store. A young boy that looked to be the same age as William walked out of the store and followed his father. "Wait what is your name?" Dianna called after the man. The man stopped in place and turned his head toward Dianna. "Lucius Malfoy," he answered and Dianna smiled. "Well my name is Dianna Cross. Maybe we will bump into each other again Mr. Malfoy," she said and smiled.

Lucius stared as the woman walked into Ollivander's shop with the young boy following her. "Father," Draco said questionably as he stood beside his father, who was still looking at Ollivander's shop. Lucius shook his head and started walking down the street to the destination he wished to go. "Come Draco," he said and his son followed. As Lucius walks down the street he realizes that he did not sense any magic in that woman. "I just thought a muggle was interesting," he thought with a sneer. He quickened his pace and his son quickened his pace as well. "Even though Narcissa is dead, I still should not be looking for a woman that is a muggle. I'm a pureblood and I will not be seen with such filth," he thought grossed out at his thoughts during the time when Dianna bumped into him.

Dianna and William entered Ollivander's shop and they saw shelves and shelves of small boxes. "Cool," William said and Dianna stared at the shop in awe. "Hello you must be here for your first wand," a voice said and William and Dianna looked in front of them. Behind a counter stood an older man who Dianna guessed to be Ollivander, and she smiled. "Yes that is exactly why we are here," Dianna said as she stepped toward the counter and William followed her.

Ollivander smiled and said, "Well my name is Ollivander and what are your names?" Dianna smiled and told him her name, and William did the same. "Well then young William Cross let me see what I can find for you," Ollivander said and he looked at one of the many shelves in his room. He pulled a white box off of the shelf and set the box down on the counter. He opened the box and pulled out a brown wand with a few black squares on the handle. "Try this one," Ollivander said as he handed the wand to William. "How?" William asked confused. Dianna chuckled and said, "Just giving it a flick."

Ollivander nodded and William pointed at the wand at the pen holder on the counter. He flicked the wand and all of the pens shot up in the air and then fell onto the counter. "No not that one then," he said and William placed the wand back onto the counter. Dianna and William both had goofy looks on their faces and they chuckled when they saw one another's face. "Try this one," Ollivander said as he pulled a mahogany colored wand out of a box and handed it to William. William pointed the wand at the floor this time and he flicked the wand. Dust from the floor flew up and formed a mini tornado. "Not that one either," Ollivander said as he used his own wand to get rid of the mini tornado. "That was cool," Dianna said and William just set the mahogany wand back on the table.

Ollivander disappeared behind some shelves and came back out to the counter with a black and white box. He set the box on the counter and opened the box. Inside of the box was a black wand with white vines wrapping around the wood. "This is a very special wand. I had wolf demon blood in the core and it is made out of wood that is no longer used in normal wand making. There is no other wand like this one," Ollivander said as he handed the wand to William. William felt a strange power surge through his body once he grasped the wand from Ollivander. A white shimmering light swirled around William for a few seconds and then it disappeared.

Dianna gasped and stared at the wand in her son's hand and then looked at Ollivander. The old wand maker was smiling and he said, "Well William it seems that we have found your wand." William smiled and Ollivander handed William the box the wand came from and William put the wand in the box. Dianna paid for the wand and wished Ollivander a good day as they left the store. Dianna and William looked at his school supply list one more time and they saw that they had everything he would need. Dianna smiled and she and William met back up with the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley said that she and her family will meet Dianna and William at the train station on the day when William is to leave for school. Dianna thanked Mrs. Weasley and the two shared a goodbye hug. Dianna said her thanks and goodbyes to the rest of the family as did William.

William and his mom left the Weasley family and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. All of their stuff was in bags and the owl's birdcage was covered. The two of them entered the Leaky Cauldron and the bartender smiled at them as they left. Dianna put the owl's cage in the back seat and put everything else in the trunk of her car. William got in his seat and buckled his seatbelt. Dianna closed the trunk and got in her seat. She buckled her seatbelt and put the key in the ignition. She started the key and pulled out of her parking spot and started driving home. William told his mother about everything that he and Ron Weasley had talked about when she went to the bank. She smiled and listened intently as he told her about Quidditch. "It sounds like an interesting sport, but a bit dangerous. Other than that I would love to watch a game once," Dianna said and smiled at her son.

One of Dianna's favorite songs came on the radio and she turned the volume up. William groaned as Dianna started singing along with the song. Dianna hit his shoulder and glared at him. She continued singing along with the song and soon it ended. "What was with that groan? I'm not the greatest singer in the world, but I can sing alright," Dianna said. William laughed and said, "Sorry mom but I hate that song. I know you can sing well but I've heard that song way too many times." Dianna smiled and said, "That's because I play that song all the time at the house. I think I'll play it again when I get home." William groaned and started begging his mother not to put him through that type of torture. Dianna laughed and the rest of the ride home was very joyful.

Soon came the time for William to head off to school. In the past days, Dianna had been thinking about the man that she had bumped into at Ollivander's. Lucius Malfoy kept plaguing her mind, and no matter what she tried he would not leave her thoughts. She sighed and got out of bed. She heard William fall out of his bed again and the usual, "Ow," could be heard coming from his room. Dianna chuckled and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and straightened her hair. She flipped the ends of her hair under and put on her usual amount of makeup. She put on a little bit of silver eye shadow though. She walked into her room and saw her son standing in her doorway. His eyes twinkled with excitement and she smiled at him.

"Hurry up mom, I don't want to be late," William said and she shooed him away so she could get dressed. She opened her one of the drawers in her bureau and pulled out a bra. She walked over to her closet and decided to wear some more formal clothes. She had a couple of clients lined up at work this afternoon, and she did not want to go to work looking sloppy. She grabbed some black dress pants and a matching black blazer. She picked a silver blouse out of her closet and smiled. She grabbed some small silver heels and started getting dressed. After she had everything on, she went into the bathroom and brushed her hair one more time. She pulled some of her hair up and clipped it with a silver hair clip. The hair clip looked like a snake with ruby eyes.

She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her purse before leaving her bedroom. She did the usual routine of making sure that everything was off and all of the doors were locked. William was letting Domino back into the house as she came down the stairs. "Did you eat breakfast?" she asked her son as he locked the back door. William nodded and gave his mom a big hug. "Can we hurry please?" he asked and Dianna chuckled. "Are you that anxious to not have to see me for a while?" she asked and he shook his head. "It's not that and you know it. I just want to see this new school," William said and he walked over to the front door after letting go of his mother.

Dianna saw that William's luggage and Spark, who was in his cage, were sitting beside the front door. "It seems that you have already got everything you need," Dianna said with a smile. William smiled and he opened the front door and grabbed the biggest suitcase. Dianna chuckled and stopped him. "I'll take the big one. You should get Spark's cage and put it in the back seat. Then you can come back and get the last suitcase if you want," Dianna said and she saw her son pout. Dianna laughed and grabbed the large suitcase's handle. She pulled the suitcase to the car without any problems. "Wow mom I never knew you were that strong," William said as his mother picked up the big suitcase and put it in the trunk. "I'm just cool like that," Dianna said and her answer caused her son to laugh.

William put Spark's cage in the backseat and he quickly got his other suitcase. Dianna put it in the trunk and William got in the car and buckled up. Dianna walked back to the front door of the house and locked the door. She walked back to the car and got in her seat. She turned on the car and said, "Well since this is the last day that I see you for a while, then you can turn the radio to whatever station you want, and I won't sing if you don't want me to." William smiled and started turning the radio dials. Finally he found a station that he knew he loved and that his mother liked. He smiled at his mom and Dianna smiled too. "Will you please sing?" he asked Dianna and she softly smiled and cleared her throat.

She started singing and William enjoyed the sound of his mother's voice on the way to the train station. All too soon they arrived at the train station and Dianna parked the car. Dianna and William got out of the car and William went and got a trolley for them to use. Dianna opened the trunk and took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. "He's growing up," she thought with a sad yet small happy smile. William soon returned with the trolley and Dianna lifted the suitcases out of the trunk and put them on the trolley. William got Spark's cage out of the back seat and put it on top of the suitcases. The two of them entered the train station and started looking for the right place. Dianna looked at William's ticket and saw that it said station 9 and ¾. She looked up at the station signs and sighed. "How is this possible?" she whispered and William yelled happily, "Hi Ron." Dianna's head shot up from looking at the ticket and she saw the Weasley family a little ways in front of her.

"Hey William," Ron yelled and William ran over to his friend. Dianna smiled and pushed William's trolley to the family. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley greeted her with smiles. "I was worried you wouldn't make it dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Sorry Molly there was a bit of traffic," Dianna said. Dianna saw another boy around William's and Ron's age standing with Ron and William. He had black hair, round glasses, bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. "Boys we need to go now," Mrs. Weasley said and Percy started pushing his trolley toward a brick column. Dianna gasped and was about to yell for him to stop when she saw him pass right through the brick column into the unknown. Mr. Weasley chuckled when he saw the young new boy's expression, Dianna's expression, and William's expression.

"Don't worry he's fine," Mr. Weasley said and Dianna nodded. The twins went next, and then it was time for Ron to go. The other boy with the glasses went next, but Dianna could tell he was nervous. William took in a deep shaky breath and quickly ran at the wall, he sighed in relief when he didn't crash into the wall and he went right through. He gasped though when he saw the Hogwarts Express in front of him. People were everywhere. He moved out of the way of the wall and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came. He was worried that his mom wouldn't come, but that thought vanished when his mom came running into the station. He smiled and Dianna chuckled. "Now that is one of the coolest things I've ever done," she said and William pulled her into a hug. They laughed but soon their joy was broken when Mr. Weasley told them that they needed to put William's luggage on the train.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

After William's luggage was put on the train, William gave his mom one last big hug. "You better write me every week or at least every two weeks," Dianna whispered in her son's ear. William nodded and squeezed his mother tight. "I'm going to miss you, and I'll do my best to become a great wizard," William said. Dianna chuckled and said, "I'll miss you more, and I know that you will become a wonderful wizard. However just do your best, if you know you can't or shouldn't do something then do not do it. If anyone gives you any problems then write me and I'll come settle them out."

William nodded and ran onto the train. He found an empty compartment close to where he knew his mom would be able to see him and he went to the window. He opened the window and waved goodbye to his mother as the train started moving. Dianna smiled and waved goodbye to her son. "Please let him stay safe," Dianna whispered once the train was out of sight. Dianna lowered her hand and looked around the station. Some of the parents were grouped together talking and Dianna's eyes grew wide when she saw long platinum blonde hair. "Lucius," she thought and she just shook her head and turned to walk away. "Wait Dianna," Mrs. Weasley called and Dianna stopped walking. She sighed and turned around.

She walked over to Mrs. Weasley and in doing so she walked right past Lucius Malfoy. She felt a few pairs of eyes staring at her, and she knew that Lucius' eyes were in those pairs. She walked over to Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley said, "I was wondering if you would like to join me and some friends for a cup of tea." Dianna looked at her watch and noticed that she only had twenty minutes to get to work and be ready for her first meeting. "I'm sorry Molly but I must get to work. Another time would be lovely though," Dianna said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and gave Dianna a hug. Dianna returned the hug and walked to the exit. Again she felt those steely grey eyes watching her walk and she smirked as she put a little sex appeal to her walk.

Dianna walked back through the brick wall and headed to her car. Soon she was at her office and she went straight to her office. She sighed when she sat in her nice leather chair at her desk. Not even five minutes later, there was a knock at her door. She looked at her appointment book in front of her and saw the initials of the client were A. D. She shrugged and said, "Come in."

In stepped a very old man with a long white beard, and unique spectacles. He was dressed in beautiful robes and she gasped. The old man closed the door behind him and sat down in the seat in front of her desk. "Hello Miss Cross, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to finally arrange a time to meet with you," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said. Dianna closed her gaping mouth and smiled. "It's alright. I was wondering why my assistant only put the initials A. D. in the spot for the client's name. Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Is young William Cross on the train to school?" Dianna nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "Shouldn't you be at your school making sure everything is ready for the new and old students coming?" Dianna asked a little confused.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I shall do that a little later, but there are some things that I need to tell you about your young William." Dianna sat on the edge of her seat no longer relaxed as she looked at Dumbledore intently. "Why is something wrong?" Dianna asked in a worried tone. Dumbledore shook his head and said, "No there is nothing wrong with your young boy. This is about his family, his real family." Dianna sat back in her chair and nodded. "I see. I do not know who is real family is. The only thing that I know about them is that they are deceased," Dianna said. Dumbledore nodded and pulled out a book from his robes. He passed the book over to Dianna.

The book was very old and very thick. "The last few pages are where you will learn about William's true family," Dumbledore said. The book had the name 'Dragon' on the front in ruby letters. Dianna flipped to the last few pages of the book and saw a picture of two people. One was a man with dark brown hair and ruby eyes; the other person was a woman with red hair and hazel eyes. Dianna stared at the picture before looking at the names of the people. "Samuel and Alana Dragon," she read and looked at the picture again.

William's father was a tall man who looked very powerful. His mother was very pretty but it was in a simple way. She did not have on an extraordinary gown or beautiful jewels. She just had a wonderful smile and that same twinkle in her eyes that William has. Dianna gasped and she knew for sure that these two people were William's parents. She felt a small stab in her heart, but she was the one who raised him and no one could change that. She looked down at the paragraphs about William's parents and it told her all the information to her unanswered questions.

William's parents were both of pureblood and had come from the Gryffindor house. His parents had worked in the ministry of magic and were very important to the ministry. His father was the head assistant to the minister and his mother was the head of the muggle department for the ministry. Dianna was a little confused about hearing a ministry existed for the magic realm, but she shook it off and realized that no matter where you are there will always be a facility to make the rules and enforce them. Down the page she came across the part of the book where it talked about the couple having a young baby boy. "William," she thought but she noticed that the couple had named the child Blake Dragon.

Dianna frowned and continued to read the book. On the last page of the book, it told of how the family was attacked by a pack of werewolves when they were on a trip. They had left the young baby at home with a babysitter. The couple was killed and the baby was sent to an orphanage since it had no other living relatives. Dianna sighed and closed the book. She felt a headache coming on as she reached a hand up to rub her temples. Dumbledore placed a hand on her other hand which was on her desk. "He should know about this," Dianna finally said after a moment. Dumbledore gave her a small smile and said, "My dear none of this will change that he is your son now. I hope you know that."

"I know it won't change that but he might want to at least know who he really is and who his real parents are. I know that he will never be able to meet them, but if I was in his position then I would at least like to know what my family back ground is. His parents sounded like wonderful people, yet they died in such a tragic way," Dianna said with a frown. Dumbledore frowned and said, "I will leave this book in your hands my dear. When he comes home again you may tell him about his origins and let him read the book if you want too. Remember that boy was raised by you and I know that no matter what he will see you as his mother." Dianna gave a sigh and smiled up at Dumbledore. "Thank you for bringing this to me," she said and stood from her seat. Dumbledore stood from his chair as well and Dianna pulled him into a quick hug. He seemed surprised and Dianna laughed when she released him. "Sorry if you didn't want a hug, but I'm use to thanking people by giving hugs," Dianna explained and Dumbledore laughed.

"Thank you, but sadly I must get back to my school. Have a nice day Ms. Cross," Dumbledore said and he exited her office. Dianna sat back down in her seat and laughed. She picked up the book on William's family history and she placed it in her purse. Her day continued like normal with seeing clients and helping them talk about their issues.

Back on the train, William sat bored out of his mind. He pulled a book out of one of his suitcases and started reading. After reading a couple of pages a knock sounded on the compartment door. Three boys were standing outside the compartment. William recognized one of the boys to be the same boy from Ollivander's shop. "Draco," William thought and then he looked at the two boys beside Draco. They were big boys for their age, and sadly they did not look like they had many brain cells. William set his book down on the seat beside him and opened the compartment door. "Mind if we join you?" Draco asked and William said, "I don't care."

Draco and the two boys walked into the compartment, and one of the larger boys shut the compartment door. Draco sat beside William and the two larger boys sat on the other side of the compartment. "My name is Draco Malfoy and that is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said and then pointed to the two larger boys. William shook hands with Draco and nodded at the other boys. "My name is William Cross," William said. Draco looked at William for a moment before saying, "You were with that woman who bumped into my father at Ollivander's." William nodded and said, "Yes that was me." Draco smiled and said, "She was very pretty. Is she your mother?" William nodded. Draco chuckled and said, "My dad has been talking about her non-stop. He can't seem to get her off his mind." William smiled and said, "Well I think my mom likes your dad. She told me that she thought he was very handsome."

Draco and William continued to talk throughout the train ride and they became friends. Crabbe and Goyle were alright in William's opinion but they were not that interesting to talk too. Soon it was nightfall and the train slowed to a stop. Draco and William looked out the window and saw students filing off the train. They were told to leave their luggage on the train and the workers would get it. Draco and William stuck close together so they would not get lost and they heard a loud voice booming, "First years this way." Draco and William followed the voice and saw a very tall and hairy man in front of them. The man looked like a giant, but real giants were a lot taller than him.

The man smiled at them and said, "Hello there, I'm to take you to Hogwarts now. We will be using the boats so follow me." The man led all of the young first years to the lake and they saw a bunch of boats waiting for them. Draco, William, Crabbe, and Goyle got in one boat together. Once all the other children were in the boats, the boats started floating across the dark lake. William looked over the side of the boat and saw his face reflecting in the water back at him. Draco gasped and William looked to what Draco was gasping at. A beautiful castle stood before them. "Wow," William said and he looked at the castle in wonder and excitement. Soon the boats reached the shore and all of the first year students exited the boats. They were told to go up a flight of stairs and to wait.

William and Draco went up the stairs and waited. William started talking to one of the girls in the group and Draco went to talk to the boy that William had seen at the train station in London. William couldn't hear the conversation that passed between Draco and the boy, but he heard that the boy's name was Harry Potter. Some of the kids gasped when they heard the name Harry Potter, but William didn't know what was so special about the boy. Harry and Draco did not seem to be getting along well and Draco walked back over to William.

All of a sudden a woman appeared at the top of the stairs and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She ordered the students to follow her. Soon all of the first year students were led to two large doors. Loud chatter could be heard on the other side and McGonagall opened the doors. The chatter stopped when the first year students stepped into the room. Everyone stared at the new students as they walked to the front of the room and they saw an old hat sitting on top of a stool. William felt a little self-conscious as he felt everyone sitting at the tables looking at him and all of the other first years. He saw a long table at the front of the room with who he guessed to be the professors. An old man was sitting in the center of the teacher table. He had a kind smile on his face and that calmed William's shaking nerves a little bit. The old hat on the stool started singing and he stared at the old hat in surprise.

He saw that Draco and some of the other children were not surprised by what the hat was doing. "There parents who went here must have told them about all of this," William thought. In a way he wished that his mother would have been able to tell him about Hogwarts so he would not be so shocked or surprised all of the time. However he loved his mother, and he was happy that she was there for him. He wished to know about his true family just to learn a little bit about his family tree, but Dianna was the only person he saw as his true family. Professor McGonagall started reading off a list of names after the hat finished his song. One by one children sat on the stool and the old hat was placed on their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

Finally came William's turn came and he sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto William's head. "_Hmm very interesting,_" a voice said in William's head. William gasped and thought in his head, "What is interesting?" "_You have a strong mind and brave heart; you would be wonderful in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor,_" the sorting hat said in William's head. William sighed and the sort hat yelled out, "Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and William felt McGonagall lift the sorting hat up off his head.

He headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ron Weasley. Ron greeted him with a smile and a growling stomach. William laughed and Ron's cheeks grew red. When William stopped laughing his stomach growled and Ron laughed while William's cheeks grew red. A young girl named Hermione Granger was sitting a little ways down the table and William saw the girl giving Ron little glances every now and then. William frowned when he realized that he and Draco were not in the same houses. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco frowning as well. Draco looked up from the table and smiled at William.

Draco and William smiled at each other and William knew that they could still be friends even if they were in different houses. Once all of the sorting was done, Headmaster Dumbledore stood from the teacher table and gave a welcoming speech. He introduced the new teachers to the school and laid down the rules. William was a little worried when Dumbledore started talking about the Forbidden forest. Soon his speech was over and he made the food appear. William was surprised at how much food sat before him. He quickly filled up his plate and saw everyone else doing the same thing.

After the meal and dessert, the prefects led the first years to their rightful common rooms. William was amazed at the moving stair cases and moving portraits. The people in the portraits could even say hello to William and everyone else. After walking up a few flights of stairs, the prefect Percy Weasley stopped at the door and said the password. He told all of the children to memorize the password or else they would not be able to get in unless someone else let them in. William placed the password in his head and walked into the common room. The common room was filled with couches, red and gold banners, a large fireplace, and two stairways which William guessed led up to the rooms. Percy pointed out which way was to which dorm and then he left the first years alone. William saw Ron and Harry talking together.

He sighed and wished that he could have been talking with Draco. Draco and he had become good friends on the train, and he knew that his mom liked Draco's father. He headed up to the rooms and he saw that Ron was not in the same room with him. He was in a room with people he did not know but he quickly made friends. His roommates were nice and he was happy.

Back at home, Dianna was sitting on the couch petting Domino. Domino whined softly and Dianna said, "I know I miss him too, but he is going to have a wonderful time at school." Dianna had had a very busy day at work today after Dumbledore had left. All of her clients today were very troubled. She was very surprised that usually her most quiet clients were talking a lot more than usual. Some of them seemed very frightened of some impending danger that was approaching. Dianna sighed and heard her cell-phone ring. She picked up the phone and smiled when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Hey how are you Dianna? I haven't heard from you in forever," her friend Chelsea said. Dianna smiled and said, "I've been good, but very busy. How have you been Chelsea?" Chelsea and Dianna had been friends since they were both five years old. Many people thought it was crazy that the two of them have remained such friends, but nothing would ever be able to tear the two of them apart. Chelsea lived in Ireland now, and Dianna was happy for her friend. Chelsea and Dianna were neighbors when they were younger and Dianna knew that Chelsea always wanted to leave the United States and go to Ireland. When Chelsea turned twenty-five years old she was able to find a nice place in Ireland and move there.

Dianna and Chelsea talked for what felt like hours and Dianna's stress from the day was gone. "Bye Chelsea I'm happy that you called," Dianna said and she hung up the phone after Chelsea said her farewells. Dianna stood up from the couch and stretched her arms above her head. She let Domino out in the backyard and she walked into the kitchen. She fixed herself a glass of juice and walked out to the backyard. Domino was chasing a ladybug that was flying around the yard and Dianna chuckled. She looked up into the afternoon sky and took in a deep breath.

Unbeknown to her was a dark shadow hiding in the fields around her house. The shadowed figure let a predatory smile show on his face as he stared at Dianna. Another dark shadow appeared beside the first one and said, "Not yet, we need to wait." The first dark shadowed figure sneered but nodded his head. The two shadowed figures quickly left the field and disappeared.

Dianna yawned and called Domino back inside the house as she stepped inside the house. The dog gave the field a quick and wary glance before running into the house. Dianna shut the back door and locked it. Domino ran to his bed in the living room and made himself comfy. Dianna set her empty glass in the dishwasher and turned off all of the downstairs lights. She said, "Good night Domino." The dog gave a big yawn and she started walking upstairs. The house felt very empty without William running around. Dianna stepped into her bedroom and went into the bathroom.

She took off her clothes and unclipped her hair. She stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. She closed her eyes and blushed when a picture of Lucius Malfoy flashed into her mind. "He has a son and is probably a happy married man," Dianna thought with a shake of her head. She took a quick shower and then got ready for bed. She put on her normal black nightgown and got under the sheets. "I've been single for way too long," Dianna thought with a small chuckle before falling asleep. Out of her window were the same two shadowed figures from the field. Their eyes shined in the light of the moon as they watched their soon to be part of their kind.

Days passed and Dianna went through her normal schedule without any problems. She had tea with Molly Weasley and her friends one day and it was one of the highlights of her week. Coming home from the little tea party, she heard Domino whining and she quickly entered the house and opened the back door so the dog could go outside and relieve himself. Dianna shut the front door and locked it. She walked into the living room and turned on the stereo. Her favorite song came on and she started singing along with the artist. She danced into the kitchen and set her purse down. "Hmm I think pasta would be lovely for tonight," she said out loud to herself as she walked over to the cabinets and pulled out the box of pasta noodles.

She got out a pot for the noodles and put some water in it. The whole time she was getting supper ready, Domino was outside barking to be let back in. The music from the living room was keeping Dianna from hearing his barks. When Dianna's favorite song went off she heard Domino bark. She jumped in surprise and ran to the back door. She quickly unlocked and opened the back door and the dog ran in scared for his life. "What's wrong Domino?" Domino asked as she saw the dog grab her pant leg and pull her away from the door.

Dianna picked Domino up in her arms and looked out into the backyard. There was nothing out of the ordinary outside, so Dianna just shrugged and closed and locked the backdoor. The dog kept shaking while being held by Dianna. She walked into the living room and sat down with the dog in her arms. Domino started whining and Dianna scratched behind his ears. "What's wrong Domino?" Dianna asked the shaking pet.

The dog just whined again and his shaking increased. Dianna saw Domino look back at the back door and whine again. Dianna set the dog on his bed and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a kitchen knife out of one of the counter drawers and walked to the back door. She took a deep breath and silently released it as she unlocked and opened the back door. It was very quiet outside, usually you could hear a few bugs buzzing around but you could not even hear that. Dianna heard Domino whine again and she hid the knife behind her back as she stepped into the backyard. She did not see anything wrong, but she did a quick inspection of the backyard and the sides of the house.

She sighed and turned her back to the backyard and started walking to the house. A shadowed figure in the field smirked and silently ran from the field to the unsuspecting Dianna. Dianna was about to reach the back door when she felt one strong and cold arm wrap around her waist, and a cold hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and she stomped on the person's foot and slashed the arm holding her waist with the kitchen knife. The person holding her loosened his hold and let out a yell of pain. Dianna ran into the house and slammed the back door and locked it. As she slammed the door she had caught a look at the person who had restrained her.

The person was a male and he was pale. He was paler than normal, but not pure white. Dianna saw that the man had shining sapphire blue eyes and long black hair. There was no blood coming from the slash that Dianna had given his arm, and she gasped when she saw the tip of fangs showing through his lips. She ran through the house and grabbed her cell-phone from her purse. Domino ran upstairs when the man started banging on the back door.

Dianna quickly dialed the police's number, but there was no way that the police would arrive in time. She hung up the phone after telling the police where to come and what was going on, and then she started running upstairs. A crash sounded upstairs and she skidded to a halt when she reached the second floor. Domino ran out of the guest bedroom and Dianna cursed in her head. The guest bedroom was before she got to her bedroom, and she had a feeling that the man was now in the guest bedroom. She wasn't exactly sure that he would be able to get into the second floor window just by jumping, but movies lie and therefore she did not know what real vampires were capable of. Obviously sunlight does not kill them, because the sun is shining brightly outside.

She gathered her courage and gripped her kitchen knife tightly in her hand. She slowly started walking down the hall and as she walked past the guest bedroom, she peaked in the door and saw the broken glass. She quickly hurried past the slightly open door and she heard a male voice curse. A loud noise sounded downstairs and it was the sound of the door being forced open. She did not know which door it was, but she was no longer taking any chances as she ran full speed to her room. She was going to get her handgun from her nightstand, but as soon as she stepped into her room both of her hands was grabbed in a cold tight grip.

She saw another person in front of her as she struggled to get out of their grasp. This person was also a man and she could tell that he was also a vampire. The man had gold eyes and short dirty blonde hair. He frowned as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She brought one of her feet up to kick him, but it was caught by another cold hand. She looked at who had caught her foot and saw the first vampire from outside. The two vampires chuckled as she cursed at them. "What do you want with me?" she yelled as she squirmed in their grasp. The blue-eyed vampire smirked and said, "Why to make you like us of course."

Dianna's eyes grew wide and she prayed to the heavens above that someone would help her. The gold-eyed vampire smirked and asked, "Do you want the honor or can I have it?" The blue-eyed vampire smirked as well and said, "Well since you wanted to change her so badly yesterday, then you may get the honor today." The blonde vampire smirked and Dianna felt him release her hands. The black-haired vampire quickly grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. The blonde vampire made sure she could not kick him while he changed her and he gently swept her hair off of her neck.

Cold lips pressed a small kiss on her neck and she let a small tear run down her cheek as he dug his fangs into her neck. At first she tried to struggle, but soon more and more of her energy was leaving her and she could no longer struggle. She leaned against the black-haired vampire behind her as she heard her own heart beat slowing down. The black-haired vampire released her arms and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady and standing. The blonde vampire pulled his fangs out of her neck and licked the blood from his lips. "Delicious and pure," he said with a sigh.

He pressed one of his claws to his wrist and made a small gash in his wrist. Dianna's eyes threatened to close for good, but they shot open when she felt something pressed against her lips. The blonde vampire lowered her bottom jaw with his left hand and held his right wrist to her lips. His blood slowly cascaded down her throat and she refused to swallow. He growled in frustration and held her nose and massaged her throat in hopes of getting her to swallow. Dianna truly tried not to swallow this vampire's blood but soon the need for air made her swallow the liquid.

The two vampires smiled at each other as they looked down at the woman between them. Dianna's breathing started becoming quicker as she felt the vampire blood run throughout her body. Slowly she felt her insides dying and she cried out in pain. Another tear escaped her eye as she started shaking from the pain raking through her body. "Shh it'll be over soon," the black-haired vampire whispered soothingly in her ear. She thrashed her head and she heard a yell issue from downstairs. "Find Dianna now, and arrest those two vampires," a male voice yelled.

She did not recognize the voice, but she was happy to hear someone was coming to help. "Damn it," the blonde vampire cursed and he went to pick Dianna up in his arms, but she summoned some energy through the pain and punched him in the face. The blonde vampire yelled in pain as he grabbed his nose and he let out a low growl. The black-haired vampire pulled Dianna closer to his body, but she elbowed him in the gut. He stumbled away from her and she clumsily ran out of the room and to the stairs as she fought not to pass out from the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

When she reached the stairs she was pulled into someone's arms and she sighed in relief. People ran past her and her savior, and they ran to her bedroom. Dianna heard words being yelled and she heard the two vampires cursing. She was shaken a little by the person holding her. "Are you Dianna Cross?" a female voice asked and Dianna nodded. Dianna let out a shaky breath and looked into the face of her savior. She saw a woman with purple hair and a soft smile on her face. "Who are you?" Dianna asked in a soft and strained voice. "My name is Tonks and I work for the ministry. You are now in safe hands," Tonks said.

Dianna smiled and whispered, "Thank you," before passing out in Tonks' arms. Tonks was surprised when Dianna fainted, but she kept her from falling to the floor. The men that had run into Dianna's bedroom were now walking out with two magically chained vampires. "Take them away and I'm going to take Dianna to St. Mungo's Hospital," Tonks said. The men nodded and apparated out of sight. Tonks got a better grip on Dianna and apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital.

The workers at St. Mungo's Hospital quickly put Dianna in a room and surveyed all that had been done. Tonks waited outside the room, and soon a nurse came out to talk to her. She gave Tonks a sad look and said, "She has already been changed. There is nothing we can do for her. All we can do now is tell her where she can get animal blood and tell her more of her condition when she awakes. Does she have any family members?" Tonks looked at the information the ministry had given her on Dianna and said, "She does have family back in America, but they are all muggles and they would freak out if they found out what happened to her. However she has an adopted son that is a wizard and he would be alright to tell, but he is at school right now so we will need to inform Headmaster Dumbledore before informing the boy."

The nurse nodded and went back into the room. Tonks left Dianna in St. Mungo's care and she apparated to the ministry. She wrote a letter to Dumbledore and explained of Dianna's condition. One of the ministry owls took the letter to Hogwarts. Tonks sighed and knew that Dianna's son would flip when he heard about his mother. Dianna slowly opened her eyes and she felt cold. She lied for a while before she noticed that she was not breathing. She shot up in the bed and scanned the room quickly.

A nurse ran into the room and calmed her down. Dianna's face grew sad when her condition was explained to her. She was given a list of names, numbers, and addresses of butchers in the city who sold animal blood to her kind. She found out that she would not die by being in the sunlight; she would just be a little sensitive to the sun and would have to cover her eyes and body. Holy water, stakes, and fire would not kill her like it was portrayed in movies and in stories. She sighed and soon William came to her mind. "What will he think of me once he knows what I've been turned into?" Dianna thought sadly as she felt like crying, but no tears would appear.

She sighed and asked the nurse when she would be able to go home. The nurse told Dianna that she would need to rest one night in St. Mungo's Hospital and then the next day she could go home. Dianna sighed and lied back on the hospital bed. Sleep did not come to her like she wished it would, and the nurse told her that vampires did not have to sleep.

The next day at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking at one of his favorite pictures, when an owl flew into his office and delivered a letter. The letter was from St. Mungo's Hospital. He was a little confused but he opened and read the letter none the less. He grew a surprised expression on his face when he read how Dianna had been attacked by a vampire, and that she was not saved in time and now she is a vampire as well. Dumbledore sighs and frowns. He sent for Professor McGonagall and William Cross to be brought to his office. He rubbed his temples and frowned. "Such a nice and sincere woman and yet this has to happen to her," he thought as he looked out the window at the hazy day.

William was sitting in Professor Snape's class when a knock sounded on the door. Snape opened the door with his wand and Professor McGonagall stepped into the room. She had a grave expression on her face and William frowned. "What is going on?" William thought as Snape ordered him to pack up his things and leave the classroom with Professor McGonagall. William did as he was told and Draco gave him a questioning glance. William shrugged as an answer back to Draco and walked out of the room behind Professor McGonagall.

Throughout the school year, William and Draco had become best friends. He and Ron were alright friends, but William could not get along that well with Harry Potter. William did not like how Harry acted towards Draco, and so they therefore did not get along. "Professor what's going on?" William asked as they neared the headmaster's office. McGonagall said, "I'm sorry I can not tell you, because this is something that the headmaster must tell you alone." William nodded and McGonagall said the password for Dumbledore's office. William stepped up the stairs that the stone gargoyle was hiding and he ascended up to the headmaster's office.

William knocked on Dumbledore's office door and he heard a voice tell him to enter. Dumbledore gave a signal for William to close the door behind him and sit down in a chair in front of his desk. William gulped when he saw the solemn expression on Dumbledore's face and he quickly shut the door and plopped down into a chair. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "What I'm about to tell you is very serious William. I know that this information will bother you, but I assure you that everything is alright." William grew worried at being told that, but he just nodded his head and kept a serious look on his face.

"Yesterday afternoon your mother was attacked by two vampires. The vampires did not seriously injure her or do too much damage to your house, but your mother was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital yesterday. The two vampires that attacked her are now sitting in Azkaban for their crime of attacking your mother. Even though your mother was not seriously injured, she will never be the same again. William, your mother Dianna has been turned into a vampire," Dumbledore explained and William's mouth fell open in shock. He started shaking lightly and Dumbledore said, "Do not think that she a different person now, because she is still the same caring and wonderful woman that has loved and cared for you for so long."

William took a shaky breath and Dumbledore knew that this boy would need to be able to see his mother in front of his very own eyes to believe that she was truly the same person. "I'm sorry about all of this happening William, but you will be seeing your mother very soon," Dumbledore said and William gave a little sob. "I need to go," William said and stood from the chair. "Alright but I think you should take a break from your classes for the rest of today," Dumbledore said as William opened the office door. William gave Dumbledore a small smile and left the office. Professor McGonagall was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps and she gave him a quick hug.

William was surprised by the hug but gratefully accepted it. William and McGonagall went their separate ways and William walked out onto the school grounds. He sat beside the Black Lake and gave a few sobs. "Mom please be alright," he mumbled. He knew that she was now a vampire, but he did not know how that would affect his mother. He heard the bell ring and he knew that it was time for lunch. He stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt and grass off of his robe. He walked back into the castle and headed to lunch. The rest of his day was uneventful as he kept thinking about his mother.

The next day, Dianna was released from the hospital and she was apparated home by a wizard from the ministry. She thanked the man, and he apparated away to the ministry. Dianna saw that her front door was fixed and she saw Domino running towards her with a happy doggy smile on his face. "Hey Domino," she said and the dog jumped into her awaiting arms. The dog gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek and she laughed and scratched him behind his ears. The dog barked happily and she set him down on the ground. She walked upstairs into her bedroom and saw there was no mess anywhere. She sighed and took a quick shower.

She heard a knock on her front door when she was drying her hair. "I'll be right down," Dianna yelled as she quickly pulled on some blue jeans and a red tank top. She ran downstairs and looked through the glass of the door. She saw Tonks and she quickly opened the door and pulled the woman into a hug. Tonks let out a surprised sound and Dianna laughed. "Nice to see you again Tonks what brings you to my home?" Dianna said with a smile as she released Tonks from the hug. Tonks smiled and said, "Dumbledore told me that he would love to give you a tour of Hogwarts today, and he thinks it would be best if William saw that you were alright."

Dianna grew a smile on her face and nodded. She looked at her attire and frowned. "Is this alright or do I need to put on something nicer?" Dianna asked Tonks. Tonks looked at Dianna's clothes and smiled. "Dumbledore and your son are not going to care what you are wearing, and if anyone sneers at you or disapproves of your outfit then they can shove it," Tonks said and Dianna laughed. She invited Tonks in and she ran upstairs to get her tennis shoes on. When those were on she let Domino outside for a minute and put him back in the house. "Alright I'm ready," Dianna said after she had locked everything. Tonks smiled and she grabbed Dianna's hand. Tonks apparated both of them to the gates of Hogwarts, and Dianna gasped at the sheer size of the castle.

"It's beautiful," Dianna said and Tonks smiled. A grouchy looking man opened the gate for the two of them and Dianna followed Tonks inside. "Dumbledore wishes to see you first," Tonks said and led Dianna through the castle to Dumbledore's office. The portraits smiled and greeted Dianna and Tonks. Dianna's face was full of excitement and a large smile as she greeted the portraits. A few of the portraits whispered that she was a vampire and Tonks told them to mind their own business. Dianna just told Tonks that it was alright and soon they arrived at the stone gargoyle. Tonks said the password and the stone gargoyle moved aside to reveal the staircase. Tonks and Dianna walked up the staircase and entered Dumbledore's office. Dianna smiled at the headmaster and he smiled back as well. "Hello Tonks and Dianna, I'm so glad that you made it here safely," Dumbledore said.

Dianna sat down in a chair in front of his desk and Tonks said that she had to leave and get back to the ministry. Dumbledore and Dianna bid her farewell and she exited the office. "How are you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked Dianna and she sighed. "Well I haven't had time to get my animal blood yet, so I've been quite thirsty but other than that I'm fine. How are you today and how is my son?" Dianna asked. Dumbledore smiled and produced a glass filled with pig's blood with his wand. The glass floated over to Dianna and she caught it. The smell of the blood was intoxicating but Dianna contained herself and took normal size sips instead of chugging the blood.

"I'm fine my dear and your son is doing very well in all of his classes. However he knows what has happened to you and he is worried. I told him that you were alright, but he is still worried," Dumbledore said. Dianna frowned and asked, "Will I be able to see him today?" Dumbledore smiled and said, "Of course you may see him today at lunch, but before that time I would love to show you the school and the grounds." Dianna smiled and Dumbledore stood from his chair. Dianna also stood from her chair and Dumbledore led her out of the office. When they stepped into the hallway, the stone gargoyle covered the stairs again.

Dumbledore shows Dianna all of the school before taking her out onto the grounds. The whole time she is amazed by all that she sees. The landscape around the school is breath-taking and she smiles when she sees the lake. "You have a wonderful school," she said to Dumbledore and he thanked her. Soon they come across Hagrid's hug and Dumbledore knocks on the door. "I'm coming," a gruff male voice said and opened the door. Dianna was surprised to see such a tall man but she just smiled. "Oh hello Dumbledore and um," Hagrid said as he greeted Dumbledore and then did not know how to greet Dianna for he did not know her name. Dianna smiled and said, "Dianna Cross and it is nice to meet you." Hagrid smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too Miss Cross, my name is Hagrid."

Dumbledore, Dianna, and Hagrid talked for a while in his hut, and she became great friends with the man. Soon a bell rang and Dumbledore stood and said, "It is almost time for lunch. We should all start heading to the Great Hall." Dianna and Hagrid both stood and followed Dumbledore to the castle again. Dianna could hear children's voices behind two large doors and Dumbledore smiled. Hagrid opened the doors and Dumbledore linked his arm though Dianna's arm. "Shall we go," he said and started walking into the Great Hall with Dianna by his side. The children hushed when they saw their headmaster and this new woman. She heard a gasp issue from the children and she turned her head to where she saw the gasp come from.

William was sitting with Ron at the Gryffindor table and he gasped when he saw his mother walk into the Great Hall beside the headmaster. "Go to him," Dumbledore said when he saw Dianna smiling at her son. Dianna's new sapphire eyes twinkled in happiness as she unlinked her arm from Dumbledore's and ran to her son. William hurried off of his seat and ran to his mother and they embraced in a hug. "I'm so happy that you are alright mom," William said as he buried his face in her chest. Dianna smiled and hugged her son to her. "I'm just happy that you don't hate me for being what I now am," Dianna said and William looked straight into her sapphire eyes. "I could never hate you," he said and hugged his mom again. Dianna smiled and heard some whispers issue through the tables of children. "She's so pretty," one said. "Is that his mother?" another child asked. "Wow my father will definitely be glad that he is coming to watch the Quidditch game today," she heard a boy's voice say.

She walked up to the teacher table and greeted all of William's teachers. William was right beside her. Snape shook her hand and McGonagall gave her a warm smile and hugged Dianna. The other professors said their greetings and she smiled. "It seems that all of your teachers are very polite," she said to her son. William just smiled and soon they stood in front of Dumbledore. "I have placed another seat up here for you to dine with us if you wish," he said and Dianna politely declined. She said that she wanted to sit and eat with her son. Dumbledore smiled and William grabbed his mother's hand. "Mom I want you to meet my good friend Draco," William said and pulled his mother over to the Slytherin table.

Dianna saw the same platinum blonde-haired boy from the day at Diagon Alley and she smiled when her son introduced him to her as Draco Malfoy. "Hello Draco it is nice to finally meet my son's good friend," Dianna said and Draco stood from his seat and smiled at Dianna. Draco placed a small kiss on Dianna's hand and Dianna smiled. "You have been taught very good manners," Dianna said and Draco smiled. "Thank you Miss Cross, my father taught me," Draco said. Draco smiled at Dianna and thought, "She is very kind and polite. I know that father will be extremely happy to see her this afternoon at the match."

Dianna said farewell to Draco as her son pulled her back to the Gryffindor table and they sat down. Ron was sitting beside William, a girl named Hermione was sitting beside Dianna, and a boy named Harry was sitting directly in front of Dianna. Dumbledore stood up and made food appear on the tables. Dianna gasped and caused the children to chuckle. However, the food did not have any appeasing smell to Dianna, and soon a silver goblet appeared in front of Dianna. William looked inside the goblet and the coppery smell of blood hit his nose. Dianna chuckled and said, "You enjoy your food while I enjoy mine." William chuckled and said, "Gladly."

Dianna took a sip from her goblet and smiled. "I thought that getting use to drinking blood would be very hard, so far it has been quite easy. I will miss eating chocolate covered strawberries though," she thought as she took another sip of animal blood from the goblet. "I'm so excited for the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin Quidditch match this afternoon," Ron said and Dianna grew interested. "Who do you want to win?" Dianna asked and Ron quickly answered that he would rather see Hufflepuff win then see Slytherin win. Dianna nodded and Hermione asked, "Are you going to be able to stay and watch the match?" Dianna shrugged and said, "I do not know, but I will ask Dumbledore if he does not mind that I stay and watch. When does the match begin?"

William told his mother that the match would start twenty minutes after the last class of the day and Dianna nodded. She drained the last drops of blood from her goblet and smiled. Soon the food disappeared and it was time for the children to go back to their classes. Dianna walked back up to the teacher's table and asked, "What am I suppose to do now Dumbledore?" Dumbledore smiled at Dianna and said, "Well Professor McGonagall has said that you could sit in her class and watch and then she will lead you to the field and you can watch the Quidditch match if you want too." Dianna smiled and thanked him and then she followed Professor McGonagall to her classroom. Students were already in the desks and Dianna sat down at a table with a young student. The girl had shoulder-length curly black hair and she had amber eyes. Dianna smiled at the girl and the girl gave a shy smile back. "What's your name?" Dianna asked and the girl whispered, "Rose." Dianna smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Rose, my name is Dianna." McGonagall cleared her throat and Dianna became quiet. The class progressed without any problems and Dianna watched in amazement. "William must never get bored here," Dianna thought with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

Soon class came to a close and McGonagall told Dianna to follow her. Dianna walked with McGonagall out to the Quidditch pitch and Dianna saw people going up stairs into the stands. Towers were placed around the playing field and McGonagall led Dianna up one of the towers. At the top of the tower Dianna sat in the front row. She could see her son standing with Draco and she smiled. A few of the other teachers are in the same tower as Dianna. Dumbledore is also in the same tower and he smiles when he sees Dianna. Dianna looks at the pitch and tries to remember all of the rules that Ron had told her about the day at Diagon Alley.

Dianna is oblivious to the fact that the man that has been in many of her thoughts the past week has just entered the same tower and sat down on the row behind her. Lucius Malfoy looks and spots his son talking with the young boy he remembered seeing at Diagon Alley with that woman Dianna. He sighed as Dianna's smiling face came to his thoughts. "Why can't I get her out of my mind? Ever since Narcissa died, I just can not stop thinking about that muggle," Lucius thought with a sigh. Dianna heard someone sigh and she turned around. She was surprised when she saw Lucius Malfoy sitting almost directly behind her. She smiled and said, "This is supposed to be an interesting game, so you shouldn't sigh, Lucius."

Lucius' head shot up and he stared at Dianna in shock and surprise. Dianna chuckled and said, "Now you look like a fish." Lucius closed his gaping mouth and cleared his throat. "Hello Miss Cross what are you doing here?" Lucius asked trying to be civil and cover up his embarrassment. "Well I had a bad incident yesterday and now that I'm better Dumbledore invited me to the school to talk and to convince my son that I'm fine," Dianna said with a smile on her face. "What bad incident?" Lucius asked confused and a little worried. Dianna shrugged and answered, "Two vampires broke into my house yesterday and attacked me."

Lucius gasped and said, "What else happened? Did they bite you?" Dianna gave a sad smile and said, "Unfortunately I was not able to fight them off and they turned me into one of them. Hopefully this will not make you hate me, because I would rather us be friends then hate one another." Lucius took in a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists. Lucius cursed the vampires that hurt her, but he felt a little lost as he stared into Dianna's now sapphire eyes. "Are you alright Lucius?" Dianna asked and Lucius blinked. "Yes I'm fine. It seems our sons have become good friends," Lucius said as he stared at his son and Dianna's son.

Dianna smiled and agreed with Lucius. "Your son was very polite when I talked with him at lunch today," Dianna said and Lucius smirked. "That is because I've taught him how to be a fine gentleman," Lucius said with the air of a very proud father. Dianna chuckled and said, "Well I've taught William manners, but I can't really teach him how to be a true gentleman since I'm not a gentleman myself." Lucius actually let a real smile show as he chuckled at what Dianna said. "I could teach him if you want me too," Lucius said. Dianna smiled and said, "That would be wonderful, but you'll have to talk to William about it first." Lucius chuckled again and nodded.

The match soon began and Dianna cringed when she saw one of the Hufflepuff players hit with a bludger. The Slytherin seeker soon caught the snitch and the game was over. Lucius was happy that Slytherin won and Dianna just smiled. Personally she did not care who win the match. She was just glad that the brutality was finally over. Draco and William cheered and Dianna smiled at seeing her son happy with his friend. Dianna saw the students start filing out of the stands and Dianna waited for the crowd to dissipate before she stood from her seat.

Lucius Malfoy stands as well and Dumbledore asks, "Would you like to join us for supper Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius thought for a moment and he gave Dianna a quick glance. He faced Dumbledore and said, "Yes I will join you." Dumbledore smiled and headed over to Dianna. "Would you like to stay for supper Dianna?" Dumbledore asked and Dianna answered him with a smile. "That would be lovely," she said and Dumbledore smiled and walked down the tower stairs. Dianna saw that she and Lucius Malfoy were the only ones left in the stadium. "Shall we go?" she asked and the two of them linked arms and descended down the stairs.

"I do not think that I would ever be able to play such a brutal sport," Dianna said with a small chuckle. Lucius chuckled as well and gave a small smile, but on the inside he was in turmoil. He was confused as to why he was having such feelings for this muggle, no vampire woman. He hardly knew her, yet every time she was near him his heart starts fluttering faster and his mind becomes a ball of mush. Lucius was raised to marry only pureblood witches and that is what he did with Narcissa, but Narcissa is dead and he is slowly starting to not care about the rule of dating only pureblood witches. This woman who has been turned into a vampire, is changing a lot of things that he fully believed in and now he does not care as much as he use to about those things.

Dianna knew that her heart would be beating like crazy if it was not a cold organ now. She stole a quick glance at the man beside her and saw him deep in thought. "I wonder what he is thinking about?" she thought. She looked down at the stairs at her feet and gave a small smile. "Today has been so nice," she thought. The whole time after seeing Lucius in Diagon Alley, she could not stop thinking about him. She knew that she hardly knew anything about Lucius, but that just made her want to see him more and get to know him. "Hopefully after today, we can still see each other again," she thought as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

As they exited the stairwell they saw Draco and William. William and Draco smirked when they saw Dianna's and Lucius's arms entwined in each others. Draco leaned close to William and whispered, "We need to get them together." William smiled and nodded at Draco's idea. "We'll come up with a plan later," William whispered in Draco's ear before Dianna and Lucius were in front of them. "Hey William, I would like for you to meet Mr. Lucius Malfoy," Dianna said and William bowed his head in respect. "Nice to meet you sir," William said. Lucius nodded his head and said, "Nice to meet you as well William."

A loud growl sounded and Draco and Lucius looked a little startled. William busted out laughing while Dianna chuckled and said, "I guess all of the excitement from the game made me hungry." Draco busted out laughing as well and Lucius tried to keep a chuckle from escaping his lips, but it was to no avail as he too started laughing. Dianna sighed and said, "Oh come on, everyone can get hungry sometimes." Lucius stopped laughing first and soon the two boys quit as well. Dianna gave a small glare and the boys ran off to the Great Hall first. Lucius chuckled again and put his hand under her chin and raised her face to look into his eyes. "Don't be upset we were only surprised," he said and his steely grey eyes captured her gaze. Dianna knew that she would have blushed if she was alive again. "This is actually one moment where I'm happy to be a vampire," she thought and smiled. "Fine I'll forgive you and the boys. Now let's go eat," Dianna said and grabbed Lucius's hand and pulled him to the Great Hall.

Dianna entered the Great Hall still holding Lucius's hand. William and Draco smirked at the sight. Some of the other kids gave Dianna and Lucius a questioning glance and they quieted their conversation. Dianna saw the young girl named Rose and waved at her. The little girl gave a shy wave back and William looked at the girl. He blushed when the girl looked directly at him. A small pink blush appeared on her cheeks and she gave a small wave and smile to William. William waved back sheepishly. Dianna and Lucius walked up to the teacher table and sat down in the two extra seats placed for them. They were side by side at the table.

Dumbledore smiled at the two of them and made the food appear. Another goblet of animal blood appeared in front of Dianna. Lucius heard her sigh and he looked over at her. He looked inside of her goblet and saw the blood. "You'll get use to it soon," he encouraged and she just smiled. "Sure I will," she said and took a sip from the goblet. It wasn't that she did not like the taste of the blood. It's just that she missed being able to consume normal food. The image of the wonderful food on each table made her a little jealous, and what was even worse was that the food did not have a smell or allure to her.

She glared at the food on Lucius's plate and took another sip of blood. "Are you upset that you can't eat this?" Lucius asked as he held up a piece of steak on his fork in front of her face. She glared at the steak and stuck her tongue out at Lucius. He seemed a little surprised by her childish attitude. "I'm just sad that all of the wonderful foods that I use to eat no longer interest me or smell good to me," she said. He nodded and placed the bite of steak in his mouth. "I feel your pain. Blood does not interest me or smell good to me," he said and she gasped and slapped his arm. She did not hurt him but it was just a playful slap. Lucius chuckled quietly and smirked at her. She just glared and took another sip of blood.

"So childish," the two of them heard McGonagall say. Dianna smiled and Lucius glared at McGonagall. "Every once in a while it is good for an adult to play like a child to release some of their stress or tension," Dianna said and McGonagall just continued eating. "I agree," Dumbledore said and Dianna chuckled when McGonagall dropped her fork on her plate. A few of the students from each table stared at McGonagall and McGonagall quickly picked up her fork and glared at the children staring. Dianna chuckled and finished drinking all of the blood in her goblet. Supper continued on without any disturbances, but that was soon diminished when one of the professors ran into the room and shouted that there was a troll in the school.

Dianna was surprised to hear about this and she gasped. Lucius looked at her and grabbed her hand. "It'll be fine," he said but Dianna still looked worried. Dianna looked around the Great Hall and saw her son and Draco sitting at the tables. However Ron, Hermione, and Harry were missing from sight. "They couldn't be in the halls," she thought worried as she kept glancing around the room. Many of the children were getting scared and panic was about to ensue when Dumbledore stood up. He calmed everyone down and some of the other professors left the Great Hall and went looking for the troll. Dianna squeezed Lucius's hand and she motioned for William to come to her.

William saw his mom waving at him to come to her and he stood from the bench and quickly walked to her. When he arrived beside his mother, she pulled him into a hug while still holding Lucius's hand. William smiled when he saw his mother and Mr. Malfoy holding hands. He showed Lucius his smile and Lucius looked over at Draco. Draco remained at his seat and he smirked when he saw his father holding Dianna's hand. Lucius saw his son's smirk and he sighed. He looked down at his and Dianna's entwined hands and he felt a warm feeling enter his cold heart. "I guess this isn't so bad," he thought.

Dianna finally released William from the hug and she said, "Well I guess this school will be filled with a little danger, but I know you are smart enough to take care of yourself while I'm at home." William smiled and Dianna sighed. She looked over at Lucius and said, "Thanks for comforting me." She looked at their hands and Lucius just gentlemanly said, "You're welcome." Dianna chuckled and said, "Everyone is so formal. If I see you when I'm not around anybody else than I want to see your informal side a bit." Lucius just gave a small smirk and said, "Alright then next time you see me I shall not speak so formally."

Dianna smiled and soon the professors returned saying that it was now safe for everyone to go to their common rooms and go to sleep. William gave his mother one last hug before he left the Great Hall. Draco walked up to his father and Dianna and did a bow. "It was nice meeting you today Miss Cross. I hope to see you again," Draco said and smiled and left the Great Hall as well. Lucius and Dianna's hands were still entwined and they released them with a small blush on Lucius's cheeks. Dumbledore walked over to the two of them. "Lucius I was wondering if you would not mind taking Dianna home while I deal with this troll," Dumbledore said and Lucius hesitated for a moment before he said, "It would be an honor." He smirked at Dianna and she just blushed. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Excellent well it was wonderful seeing you again Miss Cross. Have a safe journey."

Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall and Lucius and Dianna walked out as well. Dianna and Lucius walked out of the school and onto the grounds. She smiled up at the starry night. The light from the moon gave a glowing effect on her skin and she chuckled. "I'm a night light," she said and smiled at Lucius. Lucius chuckled and grabbed her hand again. They walked out of the gate and the gate closed on its own behind them. "What is your address?" Lucius asked as he wrapped an arm around Dianna's waist. Dianna told him her address and he apparated her home. They stood on her doorstep and he released her from his hold. "It was nice seeing you again Lucius. Remember next time we meet, you have to be more informal. Being formal is nice but I'm not some sophisticated lady and acting as such bores the hell out of me," Dianna said and Lucius grew a surprised look on his face.

Dianna chuckled and asked, "Did you expect me to not to say something like that?" Lucius cleared his throat and said, "You are a very intriguing woman Dianna. You keep surprising me with every twist and turn." Dianna smiled and said, "Then let me give you one more surprise before you leave." Lucius looked at her confused but she unlocked her front door and turned to him with a mischievous smile on her face. She approached him with a little bit of lust in her eyes and she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips lightly. She ran inside her house and yelled, "Good night." She shut her front door and chuckled at Lucius's surprised expression. Lucius said good night as well and coughed in surprise. She smiled at him through the glass of the front door and he gave her a smile, before he apparated to his manor. "A very intriguing woman indeed," Lucius thought as he entered his manor and headed to his room. Dianna locked her front door and greeted Domino. "I think my life is taking a good turn Domino," Dianna said and the dog barked happily. She smiled and walked up to her bedroom and got ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

As time goes by, Dianna and Molly become great friends. They spend time shopping together, having each other over for dinner, and talking to one another. Dianna always compliments on how Molly's food looks when she is invited over for dinner, but she is not able to eat the food. Mrs. Weasley always just smiles while Dianna just drinks a glass of blood. At first it was a little weird when Dianna would go over to Mrs. Weasley's house or when Mrs. Weasley came over to her house for dinner. Dianna was worried that Mrs. Weasley would hate her now that she was a vampire but Mrs. Weasley just said, "Dear being a vampire does not change who you are or our friendship." Dianna sighed in relief after hearing that and their friendship has grown stronger since then.

At school, William and Draco were the best buddies. Even though Ron disapproved of their friendship, William did not care. He also kept running into the girl that his mother had waved at in the Great Hall. He would always get butterflies in his stomach when he saw the girl. She was the same age as him and he thought her name suited her well. "Rose," he thought with a sigh as he told Draco about her. Draco wished him luck and told him to get to know her better. One Saturday William took Draco's advice and he approached Rose. Rose was sitting by the Black Lake all alone.

William asked if he could join her and she said yes with a blush on her cheeks. William loved how her black hair shone in the sunlight. "My name is William, what's your name?" William asked as he sat beside her. "Rose," she answered. William knew her name before she told him, but hearing her voice was like a treasure to him. The butterflies appeared in his stomach again, but he just ignored them and started talking more to Rose. Rose was very shy at first, but soon she started opening up to him. The two of them talked by the lake until it was time for lunch.

Rose stood up and smiled at William. "We should go eat now," she said with a small blush on her cheeks. William stood up and his stomach growled. Rose giggled and William blushed sheepishly. "I guess you're right Rose," William said. William held out his hand to Rose and she shyly put her hand in his. William smiled when he felt her hand slip into his. Rose and William walked to the Great Hall hand in hand and Draco smirked when he saw his friend. "I'm glad he took my advice," Draco thought with a chuckle. William and Rose were in different houses and they both looked sad to separate. William leaned down and put a small kiss on her cheek. Rose's cheeks turned bright red and William whispered, "Talk to you after lunch." Rose nodded and smiled at William, and then she slipped her hand out of his and walked to her table.

William saw Draco smirking and he smiled. William walked over to the Gryffindor table and he sat beside one of his newly made friends. Seamus was a very interesting character and he could always make William laugh. "Hey who was that girl you were with? Is she your girlfriend?" Seamus asked. William smiled and said, "Well her name is Rose. She's not my girlfriend yet but soon I hope to ask her, and I hope she says yes." Seamus patted William on the back and said, "Well I wish you luck man." "Thanks," William said with a laugh as he grabbed a piece of chicken and put it on his plate.

After getting to know Rose for a few days, William knew that he would not be happy seeing her with any other guy in the school. "Draco, help me come up with some romantic way to ask Rose out," William pleaded after having racked his brain for ideas and coming up with none. Draco sighed as he stood in the hall with his best friend. "Ask for your mother to send you some chocolates and a pretty necklace or something for you to give to Rose, and then get her alone in a pretty place or where you first met and ask her out and give her the gifts," Draco said as the two of them started walking to their next class. "That's a great idea, why couldn't I come up with that?" William said with a smile and then a frown. "Because you have been driving yourself crazy and your mind no longer works," Draco said with a smirk and William shoved him. "Ha ha very funny," William said and Draco and him started laughing.

Later that night, William wrote a note to his mother asking for her to buy a box of chocolates and a pretty silver heart necklace with an amber colored stone in the center. He gave the letter to Spark, and Spark flew out of his dorm room and flew to Dianna's house. The next day, Spark arrived at Dianna's house and she smiled when she saw the owl. She opened the window and Spark flew inside the living room. "Hey Spark, how have you been?" Dianna asked as she petted the owl's head. Spark made a small tired noise and Dianna took the letter from his mouth. Dianna opened the letter while Spark went somewhere to rest.

She smiled when she saw that her son wanted some gifts to give to Rose when he asked her out. "This is so sweet," Dianna said as she twirled in the living room. "I should go look in Diagon Alley. I remembered them having a beautiful jewelry and candy shop there," Dianna thought out loud. She ran up to her room and threw off her night gown and ran to her closet. She pulled a cute light blue summer dress out of her closet and grabbed a pair of white sandals. She put on a white strapless bra and slipped on the dress and the shoes. She put on her perfume and make-up and pinned part of her hair back and let the rest hang down. She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. "Domino watch the house while I'm gone," she said to the smiling dog. Domino barked and Dianna left the house and locked the door.

She jumped in her car and drove to the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender smiled at her and went to the back with her. "What are you doing today Diana?" he asked. "Buying a few things for my son so he can woo a girl," Dianna said and Tom the bartender chuckled. "Young boys and love," he said with a shake of his head as he tapped his wand to the brick wall. The bricks started moving away and Dianna smiled at Tom as he went back into his bar. Dianna saw that there were a lot of people in Diagon Alley, but she was on a mission and no crowd was going to get in her way. She decided to find the necklace first and she headed to the jewelry shop. She was greeted by the person working at the cashier and she smiled.

She walked over to the cashier and asked, "I'm looking for a certain type of necklace and I was wondering if you could help me?" the lady at the cashier smiled and nodded her head. "Great," Dianna said and then she started explaining what the necklace should look like. The cashier took her over to a small section in the shop and Dianna gasped when she saw the perfect silver heart necklace with an amber stone. "This is perfect," Dianna said and hugged the cashier lady. The lady chuckled and took the necklace from Dianna and walked over to the cashier. Dianna followed her and she paid for the necklace. "Thank you for shopping here, please come again," the cashier lady said and Dianna smiled and exited the shop.

She walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley with a smile on her face. "Now for the easy part, chocolate," Dianna thought. As she walked to the candy shop she saw a bunch of smiling husbands and wives. She sighed and quickened her pace to the candy shop. She went to open the door to the candy shop as someone from inside went opened the door. She jumped in surprise and laughed when she saw Lucius Malfoy. "We seem to do this a lot Lucius," she said and Lucius had a surprised look on his face when he saw her. Lucius smirked and asked, "Are you stalking me Dianna?" Dianna laughed harder and said, "You wish." Lucius chuckled and let Dianna step into the shop.

"So what brings you to a candy store today?" he asked out of curiosity. "Well it seems that my son wants to ask a girl out at school and he wants to give her some chocolates," Dianna explained and smirked at Lucius. Lucius chuckled and said, "It sounds like your son is a romantic." Dianna shrugged and walked over to a shelf full of boxes of chocolate. "So what brings you to a candy store today?" Dianna asked Lucius. Lucius hesitated for a moment and then said smoothly, "I just needed to buy some more sour candy for home." Dianna nodded and found the perfect box of chocolate. It had a red ribbon tied around the box with a red bow. The box was white and had gold designs on it. "What do you think?" she asked as she showed the box to Lucius. "I'm sure the young girl will love it," he said and Dianna smiled.

"Perfect, I've found everything for my son," she said. "What else did he want you to get?" Lucius asked as he could not hide his curiosity. Dianna showed him the necklace and he gave a soft smile. Dianna closed the small black jewelry box and Lucius said, "Definitely a romantic." Dianna chuckled and said, "That is my fault, because I think that a guy should be romantic to the woman that he likes." Lucius nodded and said, "Well then you've made him a perfect romantic. When my wife was still alive she made Draco the same way." Dianna gasped and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss." Lucius shook his head and said, "I don't really miss her. Narcissa was always going out and spending thousands of money everyday. She also spent too much time away from home, and a couple of times I caught her cheating on me. I would have divorced her, but she was killed before I could begin the divorce."

Dianna didn't know what kind of an expression to put on her face. "That's harsh for her to have treated him that way. I can't really blame him for not missing a wife like that," Dianna thought. Lucius sighed and placed his hand under her chin and made her look into his steely grey eyes. "It's alright Dianna. I've moved on and so has Draco. You don't have to worry about it," he said. Dianna gave a small smile and said, "Well as long as everything is alright and you and your son are happy then everything is fine." There was a strange amount of silence between the two of them before Lucius took his hand out from under her chin. Dianna smiled and said, "I should go pay for these now."

Lucius nodded and Dianna started walking to the cashier. She paused when she saw blood filled chocolates. She shook her head and continued heading to the cashier. Lucius saw that she had stopped and looked at the blood filled chocolates and he got an idea. Dianna paid for the box of chocolate and walked back over to Lucius. "Well I would love to invite you over for dinner sometime, but I'm afraid that you will be the only one eating," she said with a chuckle. Lucius smirked and said, "It would be a pleasure to join you for dinner sometime." Dianna smiled and Lucius gave her his address so she could invite him over sometime by a letter. "Goodbye Lucius," she said as she left the chocolate shop and headed to the leaky cauldron.

She entered the Leaky Cauldron and waved at Tom. She headed out to her car and drove home. Back at the candy store, Lucius smirked as he grabbed a candy box and headed to the cashier. The cashier gave him a confused look, but none the less he still wrung up the candy and Lucius paid. Lucius stepped out of the store and apparated home. "So she likes a romantic," he thought as he signaled for his owl to come to him. He had a house elf wrap the box of candy in some nice wrapping paper and then there was a ribbon wrapped around the box. He handed it to the owl and the owl grabbed the ribbon. Lucius told the owl Dianna's address and the owl flew out the window and headed to Dianna's house.

Dianna got home and she unlocked the front door. Domino barked happily when she entered the house. "Do you need to go outside boy?" she asked as she locked the front door and headed to the back door. She unlocked the back door and opened it. Domino ran outside and Dianna closed the back door. She headed into the kitchen and found an empty gift bag in the pantry. She grabbed the bag and put the box of chocolates and the black box holding the necklace inside the bag. She taped the bag shut and walked over to Spark. Spark was stretching his wings and he looked good as new. She smiled and petted the owl's head. "Do you think you can make the journey back to Hogwarts now or do you need to rest some more?" Dianna asked the owl.

Sparks made a small yawn and Dianna chuckled. "Alright you can take it tomorrow," she said and placed the gift bag on the living room coffee table. She walked up to her bedroom and took off her shoes and put them back in her closet. She unclipped her hair and sighed as she flopped onto her bed. "I can't believe that his wife is dead. However that means that he is single, no I should not be thinking of getting together with a man that I hardly know," Dianna thought. She stood from the bed and walked down to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of animal blood. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and opened the jug. She poured some blood into the glass, and she closed the jug. She put the jug back in the refrigerator and he closed the refrigerator door.

She took a sip of the blood and she smiled. "This makes me feel a little better, but I still can't get Lucius off of my mind," she said and she heard Domino scratching at the back door. She walked to the back door and let the dog inside the house. She locked the backdoor and walked into the living room. She grabbed a book off of the coffee table and started reading. Domino jumped on the couch and lied down beside her. She smiled and continued reading. A few hours later, a scratching was heard on the window. She looked up from her book and saw a pure black owl flying by the window. She saw the owl holding a wrapped box in its mouth by the ribbon wrapped around the box. She stood form the couch and opened the window.

The black owl dropped the box onto the couch and landed on the top of the couch. "Who could this be from?" she asked as Domino gave the black owl a curious look. Dianna walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of meat for the owl and she threw it to the owl. The black owl caught the meat and happily ate it. Dianna picked up the wrapped box and saw a silver M on the paper. "Lucius," she thought as she took off the ribbon and took off the paper on the box. She smiled when saw the blood filled chocolates from the candy store. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a thank you note back to Lucius. She put the note in an envelope and gave it to the now finished eating black owl. The owl took the letter from Dianna's hand and flew out of the window. She sat down on the couch and opened the box of blood filled chocolate. The aroma made her eyes close in delight. She picked up one of the chocolates and placed it on her tongue and closed her mouth. The chocolate melted and the blood slipped down her throat. She finished eating the chocolate and said, "These things are amazing."

Later at Malfoy manor, Lucius was sitting in his study when his owl returned. A letter was in the owl's beak. Lucius opened the window and the owl flew inside. He took the letter from the owl's beak and opened it.

_Dear Lucius, _

_ Thank you for the gift. I really appreciate it. I see that you are also a romantic. Come by tomorrow for a lovely dinner. I'll be waiting._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dianna_

Lucius smirked and set the letter down on his desk. "See you tomorrow," he thought as he walked out of his study and headed to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

William waited impatiently for Spark to come back to Hogwarts. It was already the next day and Spark had not come back yet. He paced in the common room by the window and Ron gave him a curious glance. "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked as William sighed for the twentieth time. "I'm supposed to be getting something soon and I wish it would hurry up," William said. Ron shrugged and sat down on a sofa in the common room. William looked at the floor and soon a scratch sounded on the window. William looked up and Saw Spark holding a bag in his talons. "Finally," William exclaimed as he opened the window and Spark flew inside. William took the bag from Spark and Spark flew to William's room.

Ron gave the bag a curious look and William blushed a bit when he noticed that his mother put it in a gift bag. "Is that a present for you or for someone else?" Ron asked as he saw the pink ribbon on the bag. William chuckled and said, "It's a present for a girl I like." Ron smiled and said, "Well I hope everything goes well." "Thanks," William said and he hid the gift bag in his cloak and walked out of the common room. Today was a quiet day at school. William walked through the halls and saw one of Rose's friends. "Hey wait," he called. Rose's friend stopped and looked at William. "Will you tell Rose to meet me by the Black Lake now?" he asked.

The girl said she would and ran off. William smiled and he headed down to the first spot that he had talked to Rose. He stared at the Black Lake and he prayed that this would go well. Soon he heard soft foot steps behind him. He turned around and smiled when he saw Rose. There was a faint blush on her cheeks and a soft smile was on her angelic face. "Hi William, what did you need to talk to me about?" Rose asked. William smiled and sat and motioned for Rose to sit down beside him. The gift bag was hidden in his robes and he felt his heart beat faster. Butterflies appeared in his stomach and he took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend. Will you? " William asked a little nervous. Rose gasped and a very deep blush appeared on her cheeks. She smiled and threw her arms around William. "Yes, yes, yes," she repeated over and over and William smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. Rose pulled back and William pulled the bag out of his robe and handed her the bag. "You didn't have to get me anything," she said but William just told her to go ahead and open it. Rose opened the gift bag with a curious look in her amber eyes. She gasped when she pulled out the large box of chocolates. "These are my favorites," she said and William smiled. "That's not all," he said and Rose looked in the bag again. She set the box of chocolates beside her and pulled out the black jewelry box from the gift bag.

When she opened the jewelry box she was speechless. William was a little worried that his mother didn't find the right necklace, and that Rose did not like the gift. Rose soon calmed his worries by giving a large smile and hugging William again. "I love it, I love it," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rose's cheeks grew red as she realized what she just did. William also had a blush on his cheeks as the two of them shyly smiled at each other. "Do you want me to put the necklace on for you?" William asked. Rose nodded and handed the necklace to William. William was glad that his mother had found the exact necklace he had wanted her to get. He took the necklace and unclipped the hook. He placed it around Rose's neck and clipped the hook. Rose smiled and so did William. "You look beautiful," William said and the two of them blushed again. "And you look very handsome," Rose said and William smiled as she blushed. They sat there for a while in peaceful silence, but soon it was time for everyone to go eat dinner. They stood from the ground and William held his hand out for Rose to take. Rose grabbed his hand and they walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall.

Back at home, Dianna was running around her room getting ready. She already had a wonderful meal prepared downstairs, now she just needed to get ready. "Dressy or casual," she thought as she looked through her closet. "Dressy," she finally mumbled as she pulled out a pretty silver dress and some silver heels. She put on the dress and shoes and went into the bathroom to do her makeup. She put on some pink lip gloss, black mascara, and some light blush. She looked at her reflection and smiled. "Perfect," she thought happily as she twirled in front of the mirror. She walked downstairs and saw Domino lying on his bed in the living room.

"You better be on your best behavior when Lucius comes over," Dianna said and the dog barked. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She looked at the kitchen table and saw a beautiful plate of dinner on one side and a champagne glass. On the other side of the table was just a champagne glass. She sighed and said, "Hopefully everything goes well." A loud pop sounded outside her front door and she heard a knock on the door. She smiled and smoothed out her dress as she walked to the front door. She looked through the glass in the door and saw Lucius standing there. She smiled and unlocked the door and opened it. Lucius couldn't breathe as he gazed at Dianna. Her eyes twinkled in the afternoon light and he let a small smile grace his features.

Dianna knew that her heart would be beating rapidly if it could still beat. The man in front of her looked even more handsome than he normally does. He no longer had on his wizard robe. Instead he wore black dress pants, a green silk button-up shirt, and black dress shoes. He had his snake-head cane and his long platinum hair shone in the light. "Hello Lucius, please come in," Dianna said as she stepped aside and let Lucius walk into the house. Lucius smirked and stepped inside. He could smell something delicious from the kitchen. "Whatever you made smells delicious," he said and Dianna smiled. "Well I did not know what you liked, so I made an assortment of things. I hope you like it," Dianna said. She saw Domino stand up from his pillow and he walked towards Lucius.

Lucius looked down at the dog and Dianna said, "Don't worry Domino just wants to smell you. He won't hurt you." Lucius nodded and the dog sniffed his shoes. Dianna laughed and she walked into the kitchen. Lucius followed her and the dog went back to his dog bed. Lucius felt his mouth water as he smelled the food that Dianna had fixed for him. He looked at the table and saw a plate of chicken Alfredo pasta, and another plate had a small salad. There were some bread sticks by the salad. "This looks wonderful," he said and Dianna smiled. She walked over to her chair and was about to pull her chair out and sit down in it, but Lucius stopped her. "Allow me," he said as he walked behind her chair and pulled it out. Dianna sat down in the chair and Lucius scooted her up to the table.

"Thank you," she said as Lucius sat down in his own chair. Dianna realized that she had forgotten to pour blood into her champagne glass before he arrived and she sighed. She went to stand from her chair, but Lucius stopped her. He drew his wand and said a spell. Soon animal blood filled her champagne glass and she gasped in surprise. "I'm still surprised by everything that can be done by magic," she said and smiled at Lucius. He chuckled and put away his wand. Lucius was a little hesitant about trying the food at first, because he did not know if Dianna did a little prayer or something before every meal. Dianna smiled and said, "Go ahead and eat. I'll get worried if you don't eat soon. You will make me think that it isn't good. It all smells bland to me, but I hope it tastes good."

Lucius smiled softly and took a bite of the pasta. His taste buds were full of life as he enjoyed the delicious pasta. "It's amazing," he said and took another bite of the pasta. Dianna sighed in relief and took a sip of her blood. "Thank goodness," she said and chuckled. The two of them ate and drank, while having a fun and light conversation. "So have you ever watched TV before?" Dianna asked randomly. Lucius gave her a confused look and she chuckled. "You know television. It's a muggle form of entertainment and to gather information," she explained. Lucius shook his head and said, "I don't know of muggle things, so I'm confused about what you are talking about." Dianna smiled and stood from the table. They were now finished eating and drinking their meal.

"Come on I'll show you what it is, and then we can watch a movie if you want to," she said as Lucius stood from the table. Dianna grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. "Sit down while I find the remote," she said as Lucius sat down on the couch. His curious eyes followed her form as she walked around the living room looking for the remote. "What is a remote?" he asked himself in his mind. "Ah ha I found it," Dianna said as she picked the remote off of the top of a dresser and sat down beside Lucius. Dianna smiled at Lucius's curious look and said, "I have my own type of magic wand." She turned on the TV and laughed at Lucius's surprised face.

Dianna changed the channel to a Japanese game show and Lucius's expression went from surprised to laughing. Dianna started laughing as well and soon Lucius could barely breathe. Dianna smiled and asked, "So what do you think about TV?" Lucius chuckled and took a deep breath. "I think it's very interesting and that show is hilarious," he said as he took a few more deep breaths. Dianna smiled and put the remote down on the coffee table. Lucius and Dianna watched the funny show with smiles on their faces and random moments of laughter. Lucius glanced at Dianna every so often, but she was too immersed in the television show to notice. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders.

Dianna smiled and leaned into Lucius's hold. Lucius breathed in her scent and smirked. "She smells like blood and chocolate," he thought as Dianna relaxed in his arms. Domino whined and walked to the back door. Dianna sighed and stood from the couch. "Let me let him out," she said to Lucius. Lucius nodded but inside he hated that she was no longer leaning against him. Dianna let Domino into the back yard and she frowned. "It was going great and then Domino had to go outside," Dianna thought with a sigh. She walked back into the living room and saw Lucius standing from the couch. He looked at her clock in the living room and saw that it was getting late. "What is it Lucius?" Dianna asked as he looked at her.

"I have had a lovely time, but I must be getting home soon. Thank you for the dinner Dianna," Lucius said as he walked over to her. Dianna smiled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can do this again soon." Lucius stood in front of her and ran his hand across her cheek. "Yes very soon," he whispered. Dianna's gaze was trapped in his steely grey eyes. Lucius couldn't control his thoughts as he bent down and lightly kissed Dianna's lips. Dianna loved the feel of his lips on hers and she returned the kiss. The light kiss turned into a more loving kiss. Soon Dianna and Lucius pulled apart, because Lucius needed to breathe. Lucius smiled and said, "Good night Dianna." Dianna walked Lucius to the door and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "Good night Lucius, and thank you for the chocolates." Lucius smirked and apparated back to his manor. "Things are looking up," he thought with a smirk as he walked past a few house elves.

Dianna closed the front door and locked it. She heard Domino whining at the back door and she let the dog inside. She closed and locked the back door and walked to the living room. She twirled in a circle and gave a little cheer of happiness. Domino barked happily and chased after her as she twirled around the first floor of the house. "Domino, things are looking up," she said as she started heading upstairs.

Back at Hogwarts, William and Rose had spent the whole day with each other. "Good night Rose," William said as he stood in front of Rose's common room door. Rose smiled and gave William a hug as she said, "Good night William." Rose entered her common room and William walked to his common room. He felt his heart beating rapidly and he thought it might bust out of his chest for a moment. "So how did it go?" Ron asked as William entered the common room. "She said yes," William answered with a dreamy sigh. Ron laughed and said, "Way to go mate." William smiled and walked up to his room. "Life is good right now," William thought as he put on his pajamas and lied down in his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

Time quickly flew by and Dianna could not be happier. Throughout the time, she would continue seeing her friends, working at her job, randomly running into Lucius Malfoy, and also having sweet dates with Lucius. A warm feeling ran through her body and she could not keep a smile off of her face. She was very excited about today. Her son, William, was coming home today for the Christmas holiday, and Dianna could not wait to see him again.

She walked around the living room, and finished putting a few more ornaments on the Christmas tree. Dianna did feel a little bit of worry disrupting her happiness at the moment. Her worry was being caused because of the book that contained William's true family and ancestry. "He needs to know the truth. I just hope that he will still be able to be happy with me here," Dianna thought with a sigh as she looked at the television, which was playing an old Christmas movie.

Domino gave a little whine and Dianna smiled and said, "I miss him to, but William will be here very soon Domino." Domino barked and jumped up on the couch and lied down. Dianna chuckled and she walked over to the front door. She grabbed her winter coat off of the coat rack and put it on. The warm black coat would keep the winter chill out, but the cold did not affect her. The coat was just to keep people from looking at her like she was insane or had a death wish. "Be good while I'm gone, Domino," Dianna said and she opened the front door and closed it. She locked the door and headed to her car.

After she got in the car, she buckled her seatbelt and turned on the car. Christmas music started playing on the radio, but she changed the station to a rock station. She smiled and sung along with the song playing on the radio, as she drove to the train station.

William was currently sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Rose beside him. Draco sat on William's other side, and Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other side of the compartment. Rose laced her fingers with William's right hand and she smiled at William. William held her hand with a bright smile also on his face. Draco smirked at the sight of his friend being happy. "So William, do you think my father and your mother have kept in touch during school?" Draco asked and William looked at Draco. William shrugged and said, "I don't know. I've never really seen my mom act that way towards any guy before, so she might have tried getting in contact with your dad again. Even if they haven't kept in touch, we need to get them together sometime this Christmas break." "Agreed," Draco said.

The rest of the train ride was filled with plans on how to get Lucius and Dianna together, sweet words passed between William and Rose, and Crabbe and Goyle being bored. Soon the Hogwarts Express arrived at Station 9 ¾, and William held Rose's hand the whole time that they exited the train. "Do you think your mom will like me?" Rose asked in a shy and nervous voice. "I think she will love you. Now the more important question here is, do you think your parents will like me?" William asked with a slightly scared expression. During school, Rose had told William how her father was a very tall and serious man, and how her mother was very smart and quiet.

Rose chuckled and said, "Just be confident and be yourself when you meet my family, and I know that they will love you as well." William let out a small sigh and he gave Rose a smile. "Well my mom is right over there, so let's go see her first, and I'm sure she would love to meet your parents too," William said as he spotted his mother standing alone. Rose nodded and squeezed William's hand as he led her towards Dianna. Dianna scanned the station and she smiled when she saw her son. She smiled even bigger when she saw her son walking towards her with the young girl Rose following him.

"I remember her from McGonagall's class," Dianna thought. William finally reached his mother and Dianna pulled him into a loving hug. "I've missed you so much, and so has Domino. That dog has been driving me crazy this morning. I'm glad you are home William. Hello again Rose," Dianna said as she released her son and smiled at Rose. Rose smiled back and said, "Hello Dianna, how have you been?" Dianna chuckled and said, "I've been wonderful, but you don't have to be so formal. Any sweet girlfriend of my son's is welcome to talk to me like any friend would talk to another friend. Now come give me a hug."

William and Rose seemed a little shocked that Dianna knew that Rose was his girlfriend. "How did you know she was my girlfriend?" William asked shocked. "It was an easy guess. I saw that she was wearing the necklace you made me find for you to give to her, and I saw the two of you holding hands and smiling at one another. It's easy to see that you two are together when I see the twinkle in your eyes," Dianna said with a smile and Rose smiled too. Rose hugged Dianna and William just smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "So you are happy that we are going out?" Rose asked while hugging Dianna. "Whatever makes my son happy makes me happy. Anyways you are a sweet girl and I know that we will get along just perfectly," Dianna said.

Rose released Dianna from the hug and she grabbed William's hand again. "I was going to let William meet my parents today. Do you want to meet them today too? I mean is it alright for him to meet them today?" Rose said very excited yet still a little shy. Dianna smiled and said, "Sure that's fine. I would love to meet your parents, but first we should get both of your luggages." Rose and William smiled and ran off to get their stuff and put it on a trolley.

Dianna chuckled and waited for them to return. She waved at Molly Weasley, and Molly waved back as she rounded her children into a big hug. Soon William and Rose returned pushing a trolley with their luggage on it. It was not the entire luggage that they had taken to school with them. It was just enough luggages to last them through the holiday break. Rose led them to her parents and Dianna greeted them with a smile and a handshake. William was very nervous throughout the exchange of hellos. Dianna could not keep the smile off of her face as Rose and William told Rose's parents how the two of them were going out now.

Her father was quiet for a moment before he pulled William into a bear hug, and Rose's mother smiled and said, "Well I'm very happy for the two of you." Dianna smiled as William let out a sigh of relief as he was released from the bear hug. After Rose's family said that they needed to leave now, Dianna and William smiled and waved them goodbye. William looked around the station and saw Draco and his father talking. William smiled and grabbed his mother's hand and started pulling her and the trolley towards Draco and Lucius.

Draco was telling his father about his school year, when he saw out of the corner of his eye William and Dianna approaching. He smirked and soon he saw his father notice the two of them approaching. "So how are you and Dianna?" Draco asked his father quietly with a sly look on his face. Lucius coughed and said, "I'm fine and so is Dianna. However by if we you mean a couple, then we are not that yet. We are just dating and seeing one another every now and then." Draco rolled his eyes and whispered, "Well how about we invite William and Dianna over for dinner one night on this Christmas break and you ask her to become your girlfriend?"

Lucius had a small tint of pink on his cheeks as he gave his son an incredulous look. Dianna was becoming a bit nervous as she noticed where her son was dragging her. Lucius Malfoy was standing beside his son and he looked very handsome today. "William what are you doing?" Dianna asked in a whisper. William smiled and said, "I'm just taking you to see Draco and Lucius. So have you and Lucius seen each other while I've been at school?" Dianna shook her head and gave her son a shy look. "Yes Lucius and I have seen each other a few times over the span of when you have been in school," she said.

William smiled and soon he and his mother were standing in front of Lucius and Draco. Draco smiled at his friend and Dianna, and William smiled back. Lucius and Dianna gave each other a smile and Dianna knew she would be blushing if she could. "Why does he always have to look so good?" Dianna thought as she stared at the man in front of her who has slowly been capturing her heart. Lucius felt his heart beat quicken as he stared at Dianna. Lucius quit staring and gave Dianna a small bow. Dianna smiled when he said, "It is a pleasure to see you again Dianna." "It's nice to see you again too Lucius," Dianna said as he took her hand and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

She gave a quiet gasp as the warmth of his lips met her cold flesh. William and Draco smirked when saw how Lucius and Dianna were acting towards each other. Lucius stood up straight again and he worked up the courage to ask, "Would you and your son like to join Draco and I for dinner one night this break?" Dianna smiled and she nodded her head. "We would love to join you and your son for dinner one night," Dianna said and William and Draco gave each other a smirk or smile. Lucius gave a small smile and he said, "Well I will send you a letter in the mail telling you when the dinner will be. Is that alright?" Dianna nodded and she smiled.

William and Draco walked away for a moment and Dianna took this moment to give Lucius a sweet kiss on the lips. Lucius was surprised by her action but he smiled and soon returned the kiss. When William and Draco started coming back, Dianna and Lucius broke the kiss. Lucius bent down to Dianna's ear and whispered, "I can not wait to see you again." Lucius gave Dianna's ear a small kiss and he stood up straight and looked at his smirking son. "Come Draco it is time to go home," Lucius ordered. Draco gave Dianna and William a smile and he followed his father as they left the train station.

William smiled as he saw his mother's eyes follow Lucius. "Hey mom can we go home now? I'm hungry and I want to see Domino," William said. Dianna snapped her eyes away from following Lucius and she smiled down at her son. "You're right let's go home, and you can finally calm down that crazy dog," she said and they both laughed as they left the train station. They pushed their way through the crowds of families and they walked out to Dianna's car. William and Dianna put William's luggage into the trunk and William put up the trolley. Dianna got into the car and buckled up, and William walked back over to the car and got in and buckled up.

Dianna started the car and she turned on the radio. Her favorite radio station was playing and William laughed as he heard his mom's favorite song. Dianna smirked and she started singing as loud as she could. Some people in the parking lot gave her strange looks but she just kept on singing. William laughed and said, "I've missed this so much." Dianna smiled and she pulled out of her parking spot and left the train station parking lot. William started singing with her, and the two of them sang songs all the way home.

Dianna was very happy to have her son back with her, but she knew that she would have to tell him about his family and the book sometime today. She gave a small sigh when she pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. William got out of the car first and he opened the trunk. "I hope that everything goes well," she thought as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She laughed when she saw William trying to get two suitcases out at the same time. She shook her head and took a suitcase from him. "Don't overdo it William, I don't need you having back problems before you get old," Dianna said and William gave her a small punch on the arm. "Very funny," he mumbled as he walked up to the front door. Dianna grabbed the suitcase and she walked to the front door and unlocked it. Domino greeted the two of them with a happy bark and doggy kisses.

Dianna smiled when she saw Spark flying toward the house. The owl flew into the door and Dianna set down the suitcase. She went back outside and closed the trunk of the car and locked the car. She walked back into the house and locked the front door. William was playing in the living room with Domino. "I've missed you boy," William said and Domino gave William a kiss on the cheek. Dianna took William's luggage upstairs and set it in his room. She walked back downstairs and she asked, "What do you want to eat William?" William stopped playing with Domino for a moment and he thought about what he wanted to eat. "I want some macaroni and chicken," he said. Dianna nodded and went into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and grabbed the chicken and she grabbed the jug of animal blood. "I'll just fix me something to drink while fixing his food," she mumbled as she grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets. Dianna poured the blood into the glass and she put the jug back into the refrigerator. She grabbed a box of macaroni out of one of the cabinets and she started fixing William's food. She took a sip of the blood and smiled. "I can't wait to see him again," Dianna thought as she saw an image of Lucius enter her mind. William entered the kitchen and he smiled as he saw his mom's daydreaming look on her face.

William and Dianna talked the whole she was fixing his food and soon it was done. Dianna set his plate of food onto the kitchen table and she sat down and so did he. William started eating and Dianna said, "William there is something very important that I need to talk with you about after you eat." William gave his mom a confused glance but he just nodded and continued eating his food.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

William felt a little nervous about what his mother wanted to talk to him about after he finished eating. Instead of making him eat slower his worry made him eat faster. Dianna took away his plate and utensils when he finished and she placed them in the sink. She also set her empty glass into the sink. "I'll wash those later," he heard his mom mumble. William stood up from the table and he followed his mom into the living room. Dianna walked over to a book shelf and pulled a big and old looking book off of the shelf. William sat down on the couch and Dianna sat down beside him.

She took in a deep breath and released it in a big sigh. "What's wrong mom?" William asked confused. Dianna gave him a small smile and said, "Nothing is wrong, but this is something very important. The book that I hold in my hands holds all of the secrets and knowledge of your real family and ancestors. I wanted to show this to you earlier when Dumbledore first gave it to me, but I didn't want to bother you at school. If you are angry at me for not letting you know about this earlier than I'm sorry and you have every right to be mad, but remember even though I might not be your real mother I still love you as my real son." William was a little upset that his mother had not let him know about this during school, but he wasn't angry at her.

Dianna set the book in William's lap and she stood from the couch. "I'll let you look at the book in peace. If you want to talk to me afterwards then you can," Dianna said as she gave William a kiss on the forehead and then she walked out of the living room and upstairs to her room. William sighed as he stared after the retreating form of his mother. He looked down at the book before him and ran his hand over the cover. "So my last name is Dragon," he mumbled with a small laugh. William flipped open the book and started looking at all of his ancestors.

He smiled when he came to the picture of his parents. "I really do look like them," he thought. "Wait my name is Blake Dragon," he said in surprise. "Hmm not a bad name but I like William better," he thought. He smiled when he saw that his parents were in Gryffindor and was also purebloods. His smile dropped when he found out that his family had been killed by werewolves. "Well I'm sure that they are in a better place now," he thought and gave a silent prayer for his parents.

Upstairs in her room, Dianna was pacing with worry in her eyes. "He looked so upset at me. I hope he doesn't hate me now. This is driving me insane. I wish Domino was up here to comfort me but that dog is asleep downstairs, lazy thing. I just need to stop worrying and let what happens happen," Dianna said as she finished pacing and flopped down onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"It's a good thing that my nerves aren't actually alive or else they would all be fried," Dianna said before she started laughing. She calmed down her laughing and closed her eyes. "Please don't hate me," she whispered and someone answered, "I could never hate you mom." Dianna shot up into a sitting position and stared at the door. William was standing at the door and he had a smile on his face. He rushed over to his mom and engulfed her into a hug. "William you don't hate me?" she asked confused. William laughed and hugged his mom tighter. "Of course I don't hate you silly. I was very happy to finally know about my past and biological family, but in my eyes you are my true mother. Oh and please don't call me Blake, I like my name being William better," he said.

Dianna laughed and hugged her son to her. "I'm so happy that everything is fine. Oh don't worry; you will always be William in my eyes. How about I make some hot chocolate tonight and we can watch a movie?" Dianna said as she stood from the bed. William released her out of the hug and he nodded. "That would be awesome mom, and I love you," William said with a goofy smile on his face. Dianna laughed and said, "I love you too, but you should probably go let the dog outside before he makes a mess in my house." Domino could be heard barking and scratching at the back door. William laughed and he ran downstairs and unlocked the back door and let Domino outside.

Dianna walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. She grabbed something for Spark's to eat and put it in the owl's food bowl. Spark made a pleased sound and he started eating his meal. Dianna smiled when her son walked into the kitchen and he started getting out the hot chocolate mix. Dianna grabbed two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and filled them up with water. She put them into the microwave and heated the water for a minute and a half.

"Did you decide what movie you wanted to watch?" Dianna asked William. William thought for a moment and then he said, "I want to watch Christmas Vacation." Dianna smiled and nodded her agreement. "I love that movie. I use to watch it all the time when I was growing up with my family," Dianna said as she remembered the wonderful Christmas's at home with her family in America. William smiled and he asked, "Were you always a crazy Christmas lover back then as you are now?" Dianna threw a marshmallow at her son and he laughed loudly.

"I'll have you know that I was always a sweet innocent child that enjoyed Christmas, but I was never crazy and I'm not crazy now," she said. "Sure you aren't," William said as he rolled his eyes and another marshmallow was thrown at him. "Evil marshmallow monster," he yelled as he ran out of the kitchen. "That's mean. If you say that again than I will glue marshmallows all over you when you are sleeping," Dianna yelled. William gulped and apologized to his mother. "That's more like it," she said with a laugh as she entered the living room with the two coffee cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

William sighed and put the movie into the video player. Dianna sat down on the couch and set the cups of hot chocolate onto the table. Barking was heard and Dianna stood back up. "I'll let Domino in while you start the movie," she said as she left the living room and walked to the back door. She unlocked the door and let Domino back in. The dog ran into the living room and jumped onto his doggy bed. Dianna chuckled and locked the back door and she walked into the living room again.

William was sitting on the couch and he was drinking his hot chocolate. The opening credits of the movie were playing as Dianna sat down and picked up her own cup of hot chocolate. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled. "Thank the gods that I can still taste chocolate," she whispered and William gave her a curious glance. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Well every food and drink besides blood and chocolate just has a bland smell to it and it does not make me want to eat or drink it," Dianna explained. William nodded and gave his mom a sympathetic look. "That bites," he said and Dianna threw another marshmallow at him. "Very funny," she mumbled as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

The two of them watched the movie with smiles on their faces and laughter filled the entire house. After the movie went off, the two of them stood from the couch and put their dirty cups into the sink. Dianna gave William a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told him to go to bed. He returned the hug and he said his good night and went upstairs to his room. Dianna smiled and washed the dishes and put them in the drying rack by the sink.

Dianna turned all of the downstairs lights off and made sure everything was locked. She told the pets good night and she walked upstairs. She walked into her bedroom and slipped off of her clothes and put on a tank top and some pajama pants. She slipped into the bed and covered up. "Today has been a great day," Dianna whispered before she fell asleep.

The next few days went by with Dianna and William going Christmas shopping, and visiting the Weasley's and some old friends. The visit to the Weasley's had been a lot of fun. Dianna always enjoyed Molly and Arthur's company and she was never bored with all of the Weasley children.

Dianna woke up one day to tapping at her bedroom window. She groaned and opened her eyes. Lucius's owl was tapping on her window and he had a letter in his beak. Dianna smiled and jumped out of bed and opened the window so the owl could come inside. The owl dropped the letter on Dianna's bed and he rested on Dianna's bedpost. Dianna picked up the letter and saw her name written in beautiful handwriting.

She opened the letter and read, "Dear Dianna, I would like to invite you and your son to dinner with my son and me tonight at 6 o'clock. If you can come tonight then send your reply back to me by my owl, I hope to see you and your son tonight. Sincerely yours, Lucius Malfoy" Dianna sighed and did a little twirl. "Wait I need to take a shower and get ready," Dianna thought in a panicked state as she looked at the clock and saw that it was two o'clock in the afternoon. She ran out of her room and knocked on her son's door. "William I need you to start getting ready and look nice, because we are going to eat dinner tonight with Draco and Lucius," Dianna said.

William smiled and yelled, "Alright mom I'll start getting ready." Dianna nodded and ran back into her room. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a reply back to Lucius. She gave the reply back to the owl and the owl flew out of the open window and Dianna ran into her bathroom. She quickly stripped out of her pajamas and got into the shower. The warm water felt wonderful on her cold skin. She took her shower like normal but with a little rush in her movements, and she dried her hair. She straightened her hair and put on a little bit of makeup. She never cared for a lot of makeup. She just put on a little bit of mascara and some lipstick.

She smiled at her reflection and then she ran back into her bedroom and opened her drawers. She pulled out a black bra and underwear and slipped them on. She opened her closet and grabbed a cute black dress. The dress was strapless and went down to her knees. The fabric wasn't clingy so the dress flowed around her and that way it didn't make her look like a slut. She smiled and put on some black heels. She put on a silver necklace and bracelet. She smiled and placed some perfume onto her wrists and then her neck.

William knocked on his mother's door and yelled that it was almost six o'clock. Dianna nodded and they headed downstairs. A pop sounded outside of the front door and Domino barked. Dianna smiled and looked out the little glass part of the door. She frowned when she didn't see Lucius. She opened the door and a small voice said, "I'm here to take Miss Dianna and young William to master." Dianna and William looked down and they saw a small creature. William snapped his fingers and said, "This must be a house elf. Hermione was telling me about them at school." Dianna nodded and smiled at the little house elf. "Thank you for coming to get us," she said. The house elf gave a small smile and nodded his head.

Dianna pulled the door shut behind her and locked it. She put her keys in the little purse that she had in her hands and she smiled at the house elf. "We are ready to leave now," she said. The house elf nodded and snapped his fingers. Dianna, William, and the house elf were transported to the front entrance area of the Malfoy manor. Dianna and William swayed a little as they tried to regain their balance. "That was interesting," Dianna said with a chuckle. William shook his head as he tried to get rid of the dizzy feeling. A chuckle was heard from upstairs, and Dianna and William looked upstairs. Draco was standing there as he tried to hold his laughter inside.

Dianna straightened up and brushed down her dress a bit. "I'm sure that we must have been a very sight," Dianna said to Draco. Draco nodded and finally released some of his laughter. "It's nice to see you again Draco. Where is your father?" Dianna said with a smile. Draco smirked and gave William a smirk. William smiled mischievously and a powerful voice said, "I'm right here Dianna." Lucius Malfoy appeared beside his son and he smirked at Dianna. Dianna smiled when she saw Lucius. "Handsome as always," she thought as she stared at this gorgeous and powerful wizard.

"This woman is going to make my heart explode one of these days," Lucius thought as he stared at Dianna and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He shook his head and started descending the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he gave a small bow and took Dianna's hand into his and gave her knuckles a sweet and tender kiss. "I'm glad that you could make it, and you look beautiful," Lucius said as he stood up straight. Dianna smiled and knew that she would have been blushing, but she couldn't blush. She gave a small chuckle and said, "Thank you for inviting me and William, and you look very handsome yourself."

William was led into the dining room by Draco, and that left Dianna and Lucius alone in the entrance of the house. "Also you look quite sexy if I do say so," she whispered in his ear before she followed the two young boys into the dining room. Lucius had felt his heart go crazy when she said that, and he smirked as he followed her into the dining room. "This Christmas break has become my favorite so far," Lucius thought as he stared at Dianna.

**Author's note: I like writing this story, but I haven't got many reviews so I don't know if everyone else that is reading this enjoys my story or not. So I would really appreciate it if people would review or message me with what they think, because if not then I might just stop writing this and start working on another story idea that I have. Thank you and please review **


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

Soon all four of them were seated at the dining room table and the food was already at the table. Dianna felt a little strange not having a plate in front of her. She only had a champagne glass in front of her and a bottle of blood close to her. She sighed and gave her son a smile when she saw William looking at her with concern in his eyes. "It's alright mom, nobody thinks that this is weird so don't worry," William whispered to make his mother feel better.

Dianna chuckled and said, "Thanks for making me feel better William." Lucius stood from the table and raised his glass. All of a sudden all of their glasses were filled with liquid. Lucius had champagne in his glass, the young boys had some type of juice, and Dianna had blood in her glass. "I would like to make a toast to welcome Dianna and William to this dinner tonight, and I hope that we all have a wonderful night tonight and wonderful days to come. Cheers," Lucius said as he raised his glass.

Everyone else raised their glasses and smiled. They all took a sip of their drink and Lucius sat back down into his seat. "Enjoy," Lucius said and soon the boys were digging into their meal. Dianna chuckled and said, "William you make it look like I never feed you by the way you are devouring your meal." William blushed and quickly swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sorry mom, it's just very good food. Your food is good too but this is," William started to ramble and Dianna cut him off with a laugh. "It's alright I was just teasing you William," she said. Lucius and Draco also chuckled while William blushed again.

Dianna took a sip of the animal blood from the glass and scanned the table and its occupants. Lucius was at the head of the table and Dianna was on his left. Draco was on Lucius's right and William was beside Draco. "So Dianna what have you and William been doing this break so far?" Lucius asked snapping Dianna out of her observations. Dianna smiled and faced Lucius. "Well we have went and visited some friends and decorated the house for Christmas. We went shopping for a few gifts and we had dinner with the Weasley's one night," Dianna answered with a shrug.

Lucius and Draco sneered a little at the fact that Dianna and William were friends with the Weasley's. William knew that Draco and his father did not care for the Weasley's but his mom did not know that. Dianna saw the sneer and frowned. "What's that face for?" she asked Lucius. Lucius just shook his head and said, "Nothing." Dianna kept her frown on her face and said, "It's not nothing or you would not have sneered. Now please tell me what's wrong." Lucius looked at his son and Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Lucius looked back at Dianna and debated inside his head whether he should tell her or not. "If I tell her that our families hate each other will she hate me?" Lucius thought a little worried. Finally Lucius came to a decision and he said, "Our families have never gotten along well together. We have different opinions on things and those different opinions keep us from being able to be friendly with one another." Dianna thought for a moment taking in his answer and she slowly nodded. "Well not everyone can get along well I guess," Dianna said as she gave him a small smile. Lucius gave a small sigh of relief and smiled back at Dianna.

Dinner passed quickly and Lucius stood from the table. "Dianna will you join me in the lounge?" Lucius asked smirking down at Dianna. Draco and William smirked before taking that as their hint to walk out of the room and heading to Draco's bedroom. Dianna smiled up at Lucius and took his outstretched hand and she stood from her chair. "I would love to join you," she said as they walked hand in hand to the lounge.

Lucius felt a little bit like a school boy again as he held Dianna's hand but he just ignored his embarrassment. Soon they arrived at the lounge and the fireplace had a nice fire going inside of it. Dianna smiled as she watched the dancing flames. She looked around and saw a nice black leather armchair and a black leather couch at one part of the room. A little table was between the couch and armchair. The rest of the room had an open space. Lucius smiled when he saw Dianna's appreciative gaze as she looked around the room.

"What do you think of my house so far?" Lucius asked as he gave Dianna's hand a little squeeze. Dianna gave a little jump of surprise when she heard his voice. She chuckled and looked at him. "I love your house. You have very good taste. I must say this place is a lot more extravagant than my house," she said and gave a little laugh. Lucius gave a little laugh as well and said, "Yes but for a muggle style house it is not bad." Dianna smiled and said, "Thank you."

Lucius smiled and led Dianna over to the couch. They sat down and Lucius wrapped on of his arms around Dianna's waist and held her hand with his other hand. Dianna would have stopped breathing right then and there if she could breathe. Lucius smirked and he relaxed in the couch. "Did you enjoy the dinner?" he asked trying to make small talk. Dianna smiled and said, "Well the conversation was nice, the food looked good, and the blood was very fresh." Lucius smiled and shook his head.

"You are very interesting. Did you know that?" Lucius said with a smirk. Dianna smiled and gave a little shrug. "I've been called random and crazy more than I have interesting, but I'm glad one person thinks I'm interesting," she said and laughed when she saw Lucius's confused look. "You are definitely not crazy but maybe a little random," he said.

The two of them smiled and gave a few bits of laughter. All of a sudden Lucius stood up and smiled down at Dianna. He brought out his wand and whispered a few words and waved his wand. Soon music filled the room and Dianna smiled. "Would you like to dance?" Lucius asked as he extended his hand down towards Dianna. Dianna smiled and took his hand. He pulled her away from the couch effortlessly and he placed his other hand on her waist.

Dianna put her other hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as they started to waltz. At first their bodies were a little distance away from each other, but soon Lucius pulled their bodies close together. Dianna felt Lucius's body heat through their clothes and she gave a little shiver. "Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice as he stared into her eyes. Dianna just gave a small smile and said, "I just got a little cold chill but I'm fine now."

Lucius nodded and he spun her away from his body and then she spun back. She felt Lucius's hand on her waist go a little farther down until it rested on part of her butt and back. She just gave him a little playful smirk and he smirked back. The music changed from a slow waltz to a fast dancing song. Dianna smirked and stepped away from Lucius. She danced a little bit away from him and she twirled her hips very seductively. Lucius felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead and he wiped it away as he stared at Dianna.

He started advancing towards her but a jolt of pain in his left arm stopped him. He almost cried out from the pain but he remained quiet. He stopped in his tracks and he grabbed his left arm. The music cut off and Dianna gave Lucius a worried look as she rushed over towards him. "What's wrong Lucius?" she asked as she tried to touch the hand that was grasping his left arm. "No you don't need to worry about this," Lucius said slightly panicked.

Dianna frowned and made Lucius sit down on the couch. "If you are hurt then I want to help you Lucius. Now please move your hand and let me see what is wrong?" she said in a stern voice as she crouched down on her knees in front of him. Lucius glared at her for a moment before he softened his look when he saw the true worry in her eyes. Lucius hissed in pain again when another jolt ran through his arm. He gripped his arm tighter for a moment before slowly moving his hand away. Dianna slowly rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and she gasped when she saw a moving tattoo on Lucius's left arm. The tattoo was of a snake coming out of a very evil looking skull.

"What is this?" she asked as she stared at the moving mark. She did not want to touch it because she did not know if it would cause any more harm to Lucius. Lucius gave her a sorry look and turned his head away. "I'm sorry but I can not tell you. I do not want you to end up in what I'm in Dianna," Lucius said in a hurt voice. Dianna frowned and grabbed Lucius's right hand. She turned his face to look back at her with her other hand.

"That is not what I wanted to hear. I truly care for you Lucius even though we haven't known each other very long and I want to know what is going on. If there is something causing you pain or worry then I want to know what it is. I want to be here to help you in any way that I can. Please let me into your world," Dianna said and she placed a small kiss on Lucius's lips. Lucius sighed and returned the kiss.

After the kiss Lucius pulled away and he glared down at the mark on his left arm, which was sending jolts of pain through his arm non-stop now. "Dianna you are probably going to hate me after I tell you all of this, but I'll tell you what you want to know but you have to promise me you will not tell anyone what you are about to hear. Even though I do care for you deeply, if you were ever to tell anyone then I would have to cause you harm and I do not want that to ever happen. Will you keep what you are about to hear secret?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Dianna grew a little worried about how bad this information might be, but none the less she nodded and said, "I will keep this information secret for all of eternity." Lucius nodded and took a deep breath.

"I belong to a very dark group in the wizard world. I'm not a kind man to many people. This mark shows that I'm a follower of the Dark Lord that is feared in the wizard world. I've done horrible things in my life and I feel no guilt of having done them. I've killed people Dianna and I feel no remorse of the lives I've taken. I'm glad that those muggles are no longer in this world. I know that after hearing this you will probably never want anything to do with me ever again but this is who I am. I'm sorry if this information hurts you but this is truth. I'll understand if you just hate me and never want to see me again," Lucius said with a sorry look in his eyes.

Dianna clenched Lucius's hand a little tighter in hers and she closed her eyes as she took in all of this information. "Were the muggles you killed bad people that deserved to die?" she asked hopefully. Lucius shook his head and whispered, "They were innocent." Dianna felt her heart drop into her stomach and she clenched her teeth. "He's a killer of innocent people. I should really hate him but there is something that just keeps me from despising him. Is there something wrong with me for still loving him?" Dianna thought with a gasp.

Lucius looked up at Dianna when she gasped. He went to hug her but then he put his arms down by his sides with his hands clenched into fists. "She probably doesn't want me to touch her ever again," He thought with a glare at the carpet. Dianna shook her head when she thought that word over again in her head, "Love." "I love him even after he just told me all of those things?" she thought incredulously.

She started shaking and she felt something cold run down her cheek. She raised one of her hands up to touch her cheek and she pulled her hand away to look at it. Blood was on her cheeks. "I'm crying bloody tears," she thought and she tightly closed her eyes. "Lucius," she whispered as she opened her eyes. Lucius refused to look at Dianna. Dianna started shaking and she said his name louder. Lucius still refused to look at her but he was no longer glaring at the carpet. Instead he was feeling hatred toward himself being inside him.

Dianna clenched her fists before she hugged Lucius. She placed her lips near his ear and she whispered, "I don't hate you even after you told me all of this. I don't agree with what you've done but I can't change any of it. I know I should hate you but I just can't, because I," she paused and felt a few more tears slip down her face. Lucius was very tense when she first hugged him but he relaxed a little bit when she said that she didn't hate him.

He placed a hand on her back and held her closer to his body. Dianna felt a little better when he placed his hand on her back and she whispered, "I love you Lucius Malfoy so I could never ever hate you." Lucius gasped when he heard her confession. He held her tighter to him and he felt her shaking start to stop a bit. "Thank you, thank you Dianna. I love you too. I love you more than you could know. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," Lucius said and Dianna smiled a little bit. "Are you sure you love me? Our relationship will be a little difficult but if you want to try and make it work then I'm sure we can," Dianna said as she pulled back and stared into Lucius's face. Their foreheads were resting against each others.

Lucius wiped away the remaining blood tears off of Dianna's face. "I love you with all of my heart, soul, mind, and being. I'll do anything for our relationship to work. Will you be mine?" Lucius said as he placed a small kiss on Dianna's forehead. Dianna smiled and pulled Lucius into a passionate kiss. "Yes," she said after the kiss. Lucius smiled and a shout of cheer and a yell of 'Yes' was heard from outside the lounge in the hallway.

Dianna and Lucius quickly walked out of the lounge and spotted their sons' high-five each other. Lucius cleared his throat and Draco and William stopped celebrating. Dianna laughed and said, "I'm glad you two are happy but spying isn't very nice." "We're sorry," they said at the same time. Lucius sighed and asked, "How long were you both listening?" Draco stepped forward and answered, "We just saw you two kiss and heard that Dianna would be your girlfriend." Lucius sighed in relief. Dianna smiled at him and entwined her hand with his. "So I'm guessing that you two approve of our relationship?" Dianna asked the two young boys. They both nodded happily and she smiled. Lucius smiled and he said, "So who wants dessert?" Dianna broke out laughing and smiled as Draco and William ran off to the dining room. "Good change of topic," Dianna said as she placed a small kiss on Lucius's lips. Lucius smiled and wrapped his arm around Dianna's waist as they walked to the dining room.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark.

Story start

After the dessert, Dianna and William needed to go home. Draco and William did not want to separate because they were having a lot of fun. The two of them were trying to get Dianna to let William stay the night. Dianna sighed and looked at Lucius. "William will be well taken care of I promise," he said with a small nod of his head. Dianna sighed again and looked at the two pleading boys.

Suddenly she put a smile on her face and said, "Well I guess you can stay if you promise not to drive Lucius insane and you behave." William quickly nodded his head and Dianna chuckled. Draco and William thanked Dianna and gave her a quick hug before running back upstairs. Dianna gave a little sigh after they were gone. She turned to face Lucius and said, "Thank you for letting him stay here. I know that he will behave. Well it seems that I should be getting home. I've had a wonderful time tonight Lucius. Everything was wonderful."

Lucius smiled and said, "Thank you, but why don't you spend the night as well." Dianna shook her head and said, "I would but I have two pets at home that I'm sure are probably about to go crazy right now without someone there." Lucius chuckled a bit and asked, "Well then may I escort you home?" Dianna nodded with a smile and Lucius held out his hand to her. Dianna grabbed his hand and she squeaked in surprise when he twirled her closer to his body. Both of his arms wrapped around her back and their faces were so close.

Dianna saw Lucius giving her a very loving look and he pressed his lips to hers. As they kissed Lucius apparated them to Dianna's doorstep, Dianna pulled away from the kiss a little dizzy. Lucius steadied her and she smiled up at him. Dianna pulled out her key from her purse and put it in the key hole of the front door. She unlocked the door and turned to Lucius. "Thank you for tonight. I love you," she said and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Right when she was going to pull away from the kiss, he pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss.

He released her from the kiss when he was running out of breath and he smiled down at Dianna. "I love you too. If I don't get to see you on Christmas then you will definitely get your present," he said and gave her another small kiss before he backed away and apparated out of sight. Dianna smiled and stepped inside her house.

She closed the front door behind her and went to turn on the lights but they would not turn off even after she flipped the light switch. "Is the power out?" she thought confused. "Domino, Spark where are you?" Dianna called out. She received no answer. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Her vampire sight adjusted and she was able to see perfectly in the dark.

Dianna walked into the living room where the animals usually were. She did not see anyone in the living room when she stepped inside. "Domino, Spark," Dianna whispered before she saw the animals sleeping soundly in their normal spots. Dianna gave a sigh of relief before she heard someone say, "My two followers definitely made a good choice in choosing you." Dianna spun around in surprise and she saw a tall man standing in the doorway of the living room.

He had crimson hair that cascaded to his mid-back. His eyes were glowing red as well. The man had two scars on his face. They went from the below his eyebrow and through his eyelid and down his cheek to his chin. Dianna took a step back when she saw him. "How did this vampire get in here without the animals waking up?" she thought confused as she stared at this vampire. The man chuckled and said, "Your animals were very noisy when I first got in here, so I put them to sleep. Don't worry, they are not dead but they might end up that way if you do not listen to what I have to say."

Dianna glared at the man and she asked, "What exactly do you have to say to me?" The man smirked and he sat down on one of the couches. "Sit please," he motioned for Dianna to take a seat on the other couch. Dianna cast him a weary glance before she sat down on the couch that was across from where he was seated. "That's better, now my name is Leon and I'm the one that told my two followers to find a new member for my coven. Those two found you and decided that you would make a good new addition. However it seems that you had friends in high places that they did not expect and now they are in prison for changing you. I find it to be their fault to not be more attentive and watchful."

"Now since they changed you it means that you are tied to me, and in other words that means I own you. I expect you to come with me and do as I say or those that you cherish and care for will not enjoy the fate that comes to them if you refuse to come with me. There will soon be a war coming and I want you to come with me and learn the ways of our kind, and then we will join the Dark Lord and help him take over the world. Do you understand Dianna?" Leon said with an evil smirk.

Dianna shot up from her seat on the couch and she glared at the man in front of her. "Do I understand?" she yelled in a growl. "You expect me to leave all of this and go join you and then you expect me to become a killer and join the Dark Lord. I will not go and you will not harm any of my loved ones. If you even get close to them I will rip you to shreds," Dianna growled at Leon. Leon stood up as well and smirked when Dianna's senses were clouded with anger. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you have no choice in the matter Dianna," Leon said as two of his followers appeared and knocked Dianna unconscious from behind.

Dianna gasped as she felt two hard hits strike her and she felt her vision fading. "No," she whispered before she lost all consciousness. A vision of Lucius, William, and Draco flashed in her mind. "Help," she thought as she full lost the power to think right now. Leon and the other vampires smirked and Leon scooped Dianna up into his arms. "Let's go home," he said and the vampires nodded. All of them ran out of Dianna front door and shut it behind them.

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius was sitting in his room reading a book. The two young boys were in Draco's room talking. "Help," a voice whispered in Lucius's ear and he shot out of the bed. "Dianna," he whispered confused. "That sounded like her voice but why would she be whispering for me to help her? Is she in trouble?" he thought confused. He quickly put on his wizard robes and he apparated to his son's room. Draco and William were surprised to see Lucius appear in the room all of a sudden. "Boys stay here and do not leave the house. I'll be back soon," Lucius said quickly before apparating to Dianna's house. The front door was unlocked when he got there.

He quickly pulled the door open and yelled, "Dianna." No one answered him. He pulled out his wand and said a spell that made lights float all around the house. "Dianna where are you?" Lucius yelled as he ran around the whole house. Lucius even checked the backyard. "She's gone," he whispered in shock. "No where would she have gone?" he said as he stepped back into the living room. He paused when he saw that someone had recently sat on one couch and someone had sat on the other.

"Someone else was here with her," he said and then he saw the animals asleep. He walked over to the animals and checked their eyes. Their eyes were white and Lucius gasped, "They have been put under a trance." "Someone did this to the animals and then that person must have taken Dianna," he said as rage started building up in him. Behind one of the couches he saw two sets of dirty footprints in the rug. "She was ambushed and then kidnapped," he yelled and he quickly sent messages to the ministry of magic. He even sent a message to Dumbledore, even though he really did not like Dumbledore. "Maybe he can help," he thought as he started pacing in the house. He searched the living room for anymore clues but didn't find any.

Soon people from the ministry and Dumbledore arrived. "What has happened Lucius?" Dumbledore asked confused and worried. Lucius shook his head and looked up at Dumbledore. "Some people ambushed her when she got home," he said. Dumbledore looked even more worried now. The ministry workers quickly went into the house and looked where Lucius told them to look. They all searched and Lucius paced like crazy in the front entrance of the house. Dumbledore placed a hand on Lucius's shoulder and Lucius stopped pacing.

"They figured out who took her by looking in the animals' memory. It was the vampire that we have been trying to arrest for a very long time. It's Leon," Dumbledore said and Lucius shook his head. "No, if they have her then they will try to turn her into a monster fighting machine. She will lose herself and just be their little fighter. We have to find where they are," Lucius said. "That is the problem. We have been looking for him for centuries and we still don't know where he and his coven live. I want to find her as bad as you do but we don't know where to start looking. I promise you that I will make sure that everything is done to find her, but I think right now you should go home. Where is William, did they get him too?" Dumbledore asked worried.

Lucius shrugged away from Dumbledore's hand and said, "William is safe. He is currently at my home with my son. Nothing will harm him. I dread having to tell him that his mother has been kidnapped. It will be hard for him to take, but if it is alright with you I would like to take care of William while Dianna is missing." Dumbledore nodded and said, "That is fine. I'm sure that Dianna would be very happy knowing that her son is safe with you right now. William is a strong boy so I think he will take it this information with strength, even though it will really hurt him. I'm sure that you and your son can help him get through his hard time until his mother is safely returned."

Lucius nodded and he said, "I'll take her pets home with me as well. I do not want them to starve here by themselves." Dumbledore smiled and helped Lucius get the pets. Lucius held the pets in his arms and he disappeared and reappeared at his home. His took the animals out of the trance and put them in the living room. The two pets gave him a confused glance and he just gave them a small smile.

He took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and towards his son's room. He gave a few knocks and Draco opened the door. Lucius stepped into the room and saw William sitting on Draco's bed. "What's going on father?" Draco asked as he went and sat by his friend. William gave Lucius a worried look and Lucius knew that this would be very hard for him to do. Lucius closed the bedroom door behind him and sighed. "William this is about your mother. After I took your mother home and came back here something happened. Some vampires were in her house when she got there and they kidnapped her. I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm very worried about her. I informed Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. They have people searching for her right now. Until they find her you and your pets will be staying here. However you will be going back to school when the break ends," Lucius said and he saw William with worry in his eyes and there was a little bit of fury.

William shot up from the bed and started pacing. "Do they know who took her?" William asked and Lucius nodded. "However they do not know where she is, because they do not know where this man hides with his coven," Lucius said. William sat back down on the bed with a downcast face. "If I know my mom then she will definitely make them regret kidnapping her, and she will try anything she can to get away from them," William said as he looked back up. Draco gave frowned and then he nodded. "Your mom is strong and I'm sure that she will escape in no time," Draco said. Lucius sighed and hoped that Dianna would be able to get away from her captors.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark. I also own Leon and Corey.

Story start

Dianna woke up with a groan. Her neck and head were killing her as she slowly sat up. She blinked a few times and then yelled in anger when she saw that she was in a cage. She kicked at the cage and tried to cut through the bars but it was no use. The cage was too strong for her to break out of. She growled and yelled again, which made her head hurt a little more. "Will you shut up?" a voice yelled at her. She looked at where the voice had come from and she saw a young boy walk into the room.

"Sorry but I'm not shutting up. I'm quite annoyed that I was kidnapped and now I'm stuck in a bloody cage," Dianna said annoyed as she kicked the cage again. The boy sighed and pressed a button on the side of the wall. An electric shock went through the cage and Dianna yelled when she was shocked. "Now will you shut up?" the kid asked annoyed. Dianna glared at the kid and shook her head. She slowly stood up and asked, "Where is Leon?"

The kid sighed and said, "Leon is busy right now and he does not have time to come and talk with you. Anyways you will see Leon either later today or some time tomorrow because your training will start soon. So I suggest that you keep quiet or else you will be too tired from being shocked so many times." "Well then how about you just don't shock me. What is a kid doing with these people anyways?" Dianna asked a little confused and curious. The kid shrugged and said, "They said that they would give me food and shelter, and they did me a favor by killing my family. Now all I have to do is what they tell me to and I get to live here unharmed."

Dianna was a little surprised when the kid seemed very happy that Leon and his coven had killed his family. "Why would you be happy that your family was killed?" Dianna asked going into her psychiatrist mode. The little boy glared at the ground and shocked Dianna again. Dianna kept from screaming out as she fell to the bottom of the cage. The little boy gave a dark chuckle as he answered, "My family were horrible people. They beat me for every little thing even if I didn't do anything wrong. They hardly fed me and they made me work till I almost died of exhaustion. I think they deserved the fate they got. I just wish that they could have had a slower death then the one they got."

The little boy glared when he saw Dianna's look. Dianna felt horrible that this young boy had been treated that way by his own family. "You didn't deserve a childhood like that. You should have been with a family that would treasure you not treat you like you weren't worth living," Dianna said as she struggled to sit up. The electric shock was still in her body a little bit, and every move made her body hurt. The little boy growled and yelled, "Well they didn't treasure me, and don't act like you would treasure me or something. You don't even know me you stupid vampire. Soon you won't even know yourself. You will just be another one of Leon's killing and fighting machines or maybe he will just make you his whore. I don't know and I don't care. You can rot away for all I care."

The little boy stormed out of the room and Dianna sighed. "Well this sucks," she said before she leaned back against one of the sides of the cage. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she started singing one of William's and her favorite songs. "Lucius please take care of William for me," she thought.

After singing a few songs she heard someone walking to her cage. She stopped singing and opened her eyes. Leon was standing there smirking at her. She glared and stood up. "You have a wonderful singing voice," he said as he stepped closer to the cage. Dianna clawed at him and snapped at him. Leon backed away and chuckled. "Let me out of here. I told you that I refuse to come here with you and do what you say," Dianna yelled. Leon just chuckled again and said, "Well like I said before you have no choice in the matter. You will do what I say or else you will be punished like I'm sure you have already started to realize when you were shocked by Corey. I'll let you rest tonight but tomorrow we will start your training. Good night Dianna."

Leon walked out of the room with a smirk and he shocked Dianna one time before leaving. Dianna refused to cry out as the shock ran through her body. Once the shock was gone, Dianna lied down in her cage and stared up at the ceiling. "I have to get out of here," she thought before falling asleep.

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius, Draco, and William were very quiet. Lucius kept watching for any sign of information from the Ministry of Magic or from Dumbledore. Draco and William were very worried about Dianna too. "I'm sure that your mom will be alright. She is a tough woman and I'm pretty sure that she will not let this get her down. Knowing her she is probably more worried about you then herself," Draco said trying to make William cheer up a little. William chuckled and nodded his head.

"You're right. My mom would probably worry about me even if she was about to be killed. I hope she is found soon or escapes soon. It's killing me not knowing how she is. It looks like it is driving your dad crazy too. It's horrible that the night they confess to each other is the same night that she is taken away from us," William said as he cast Lucius a sympathetic glance. Draco sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah it sucks that it turned out this way," he said.

William and Draco sighed and they walked outside and played with Domino for a bit. The dog was very confused at first when he realized that he wasn't at his home, but he got over it quickly when he saw William. Domino and Spark could tell that something was wrong though when they didn't hear or see Dianna.

Back inside the house, Lucius sighed as he sat down in his leather office chair. He had went to his office to take a break and see if there was anything that he could do to help distract his mind for a bit. He pulled open one of his desk drawers and he sighed when he pulled out a small black velvet box out of one of the drawers. He flipped open the box and he smiled when he saw a beautiful silver necklace. The charm on the necklace was a white rose with a jade snake coiled around the rose's stem. "Dianna please be safe," Lucius thought as he closed the box and put it back in the drawer. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

There was no news or information from the Ministry of Magic or from Dumbledore for a few days. Soon it was Christmas Day and the three men at Malfoy Manor felt more depressed then ever. They tried to put on a few smiles as they gave out Christmas gifts. Draco got a new broom and so did William. "Thank you father," Draco said. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy," William said. Lucius nodded and he opened his gift from his son first. Inside of the box was a new robe and Lucius gave his son a small smile. "Thank you Draco this is a very nice robe." Draco smiled.

William gave a little cough as he pulled a present out from behind his back. "My mother got you a gift too. I had a house elf go get it from the house. I know that she wanted to gift this to you in person, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind me giving it to when she can not. Here you go," William said as he handed Lucius a bag filled with black tissue paper.

Lucius gave William a small smile and wished Dianna was here as he started pulling the black tissue paper out of the bag. Inside the bag was a little thing of Lucius's favorite candy and there was a picture of Lucius and Dianna together. "When did she take this?" Lucius asked as he stared at the moving picture of Lucius and Dianna smiling together. "She didn't take it. It was taken by a photographer at the Quidditch game that the two of you went to. I asked the photographer if I could have it and he gave it to me for a small sum of money. Mom thanked me for getting it and she got it framed. She thought you might like to have a picture with the two of you in it," William said and a small tear slid down his face.

William quickly wiped the tear away and he smiled at Lucius. Lucius was so happy with the gift and he actually gave a true smile of pure happiness. Draco and William even smiled out of pure happiness when they saw Lucius smiling. "This is a wonderful gift. I thank you also for getting this picture from the photographer," Lucius said. The three of them put their new presents away, and Lucius placed the picture on his nightstand beside his bed. "I miss you Dianna, please be alright," Lucius said as the picture of him and Dianna smiled back at him.

Unfortunately Dianna's Christmas was not so merry. The only present she was receiving was a starving stomach, a few cuts and bruises from the training that she was being forced to take, and the attempts of Leon trying to break her sanity. She growled as she was thrown into her cage and shocked two times. "Next time at training there will be no attacking the trainer," Leon yelled as he wiped some blood away from his neck and cheek. Dianna just smirked and laughed as she watched him walk away.

During her training she had gotten tired of hearing Leon yelling, so she quickly spun around and slashed his neck and cheek. The slash on the neck was deeper then the one on his cheek. "I hope they scar," she yelled as she kicked at her cage again. Silence surrounded her soon and she sighed. "I hope everyone else is alright. Merry Christmas William, Draco, and Lucius, I miss you all so much and I love you with all of my heart. I wonder what gifts were exchanged. I wonder if William gave Lucius my gift. I hope he liked it. I wonder if I'll get my presents when I get back home," Dianna said out loud to herself with a chuckle.

"I'm stuck in a cage that loves to shock me, and I just finished doing training that is suppose to make me a mindless killing machine and yet I'm thinking about Christmas presents," Dianna said and then laughed. Her stomach growled and she glared at it. "I'm so hungry right now that I could probably eat a whole fruitcake and chug a gallon of eggnog, and I hate eggnog and fruitcake," Dianna said before laughing loudly. She wiped a tear or two away from her eyes and she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You are so weird," she heard a voice say and she smiled. "Hello Corey how are you enjoying this wonderful Christmas day?" she asked the young boy as she opened her eyes. Corey glared and shocked her again. Dianna kept in her yell of pain but it was a little hard to do this time and after the shock she was breathing heavily. "I only asked you a question. I don't see why that deserved a shock for me," Dianna said as she tried to regain her normal breath. Corey just shrugged and said, "That was my present to you." Dianna shook her head and said, "Oh well then thank you." "Man this kid really needs a hug and I need a nice warm bath. A nice bath would be a wonderful present and maybe a little bit of animal blood. I'm so hungry," Dianna thought as Corey stepped closer to her cage.

Soon Corey was right in front of her cage. He stuck his arm in the cage and gave Dianna a confused look. "Why don't you attack me? I've been nothing but mean to you and yet you still show me care and kindness. Why?" Corey asked confused out of his mind. Dianna gave him a small smile and said, "Well I don't think you are evil or mean on purpose. I think you just show everyone a cruel side so they will stay away and leave you alone. However I can see that you truly do not wish to be the way you are, and I want to help you. There are many kind people just like me that would love to help you. Even after you've shocked me I don't know how many times." Dianna laughed a little at her last statement. Corey shook his head and he sat down beside her cage.

"Merry Christmas Corey," Dianna said as he stomach gave a small growl. Corey sighed and pulled out a small bottle of red liquid. "I remember you telling me how you only drink animal blood so I brought you some. I don't want you to starve until you get to the point where you will attack any living thing for blood. Even though I don't understand you very well, I've started to like and kind of trust you. Merry Christmas Dianna, I wish I could help you get out of here. Give me a few more days and I promise I'll find a way for you to get out of here," Corey said as he placed the bottle of animal blood in Dianna's cage.

Dianna smiled at the young boy and she said, "Thank you Corey. When you figure out a way to help me escape I want you to come with me. I will either find you a wonderful place to live or you can live with my son and I. I know my son William will be happy to have a younger brother." Corey actually gave Dianna a true smile and he stood up from the ground very quickly. "Thank you so much. I promise I'll get us out of here. Just hang on for a few more days," Corey said excitedly. Dianna smiled and quickly drank all of the wonderful blood and she handed the bottle back to Corey. "That was a wonderful Christmas present Corey. I wish I had a present for you," she said with a relaxed sigh. Corey shook his head and said, "You have already given me a wonderful gift by showing me true kindness."

Corey ran out of the room after telling Dianna goodnight. Dianna sighed and sang her favorite Christmas song before she fell into a peaceful sleep now that her stomach was no longer growling at her.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark. I also own Leon and Corey.

Story start

Days passed and there was still no information on Dianna's whereabouts yet. Lucius arrived home from work and he growled in frustration as he walked into his study. He quickly spun around when he heard someone appear in his fireplace. Dumbledore was standing in front of him with an excited glint in his eyes. "Sorry for barging in like this, but they know where she is. The aurors finally found Dianna," Dumbledore said as he was practically bouncing for joy.

Lucius felt his heart stop and so did his breathing for a moment. "Where is she? Are they going to rescue her already or not?" Lucius asked very quickly. Dumbledore smiled at Lucius and said, "She is located in the dungeon of an old castle far away from here. The aurors are surrounding the castle now but they are hidden from view. They did not tell me their plan on how to rescue her, but I do know that they will put their plan into action when it is dark enough outside for them to be concealed. They know that vampires will be able to see them but they have certain spells to conceal themselves perfectly. They will rescue her I'm sure of it."

William and Draco were heard whispering in excited tones outside of the study door and Lucius opened the door with a flick of his wand. The two boys tumbled into the room and they gave Lucius and Dumbledore sheepish smiles. William quickly stood up and asked, "Do they really know where my mom is?" Dumbledore nodded and William yelled in happiness. "I hope that they didn't hurt her too much," Draco whispered worriedly.

Dumbledore gave the three of them a sad frown and shook his head. "I've been told from the aurors that she is still holding on but she might be a little beat up," Dumbledore said quietly. Lucius clenched his hands into fists and he started pacing. "So they will rescue her tonight?" he asked Dumbledore heatedly. Dumbledore nodded and said, "They will try." Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. Draco and William sighed and hoped that Dianna would be rescued tonight. The two of them had missed her greatly and they knew that Lucius really missed Dianna as well.

Lucius sat down at his study couch and placed his head in his hands. Draco and William sat down beside him. Dumbledore gave them another sad look before saying, "Well I just wanted to tell you of this new development. I should be getting back to the school, but I will come over here immediately if there is new information." Lucius nodded and looked up at Dumbledore. "Thank you," Lucius said and Dumbledore disappeared in the fireplace again. William leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Please be alright mom," he thought hoping that his mother would come back in one piece.

Dianna sat in her cage and she sighed as she realized that it had been a few days already and Corey still had not told her any plan yet. A sound was heard from upstairs and Corey quickly ran into the room. "Dianna I created a distraction. We have to get out of here now," Corey said as he quickly pulled the key to her cage out of his pocket. He stuck the key into the key hole and he turned the key. The cage door popped open and Dianna got to her feet as quick as she could. Her training session earlier that day had zapped a lot of strength out of her. It did not help any that she had not drunk any blood since Christmas. Corey was not able to bring her anymore animal blood and she refused human blood.

Corey grabbed Dianna's hand and he started leading her upstairs and they paused before running down the hallways. They passed a window and Dianna gasped when she smelt the fresh air. "We don't have time for you to enjoy the beauty of nature. We have to go now," Corey said slightly panicked as he pulled on Dianna's hand. Dianna nodded and let Corey lead her through the winding hallways as they ran.

Dianna and Corey stopped for a moment when they heard Leon yelling out curses. "How could those stupid wizards find me? Go deal with them," Leon yelled out and a few of Leon's followers ran outside. Dianna saw Corey hold his breath as Leon walked right past their hiding spot. Leon was too outraged to notice them. Once Leon disappeared from sight, the two of them ran closer to the entrance of the castle. A few of Leon's followers were fighting with one of the aurors who was shooting off spell after spell. "You two find Dianna, you two find Leon and capture him, I'll deal with these guys," one of the aurors ordered out. Corey and Dianna saw the two that were suppose to find Dianna and they quickly got their attention.

The two aurors sighed in relief when they saw Dianna. They rushed over to Dianna and Corey. "Are you Dianna?" they asked just to be positive that they had the right person. Dianna gave a tired nod and a small smile. "We've come to take you home," one of the aurors said. Dianna nodded again and she looked down at Corey. "The boy is with me and I will not leave without him," Dianna said. The two aurors nodded. One of the aurors wrapped his arms around Dianna, while the other picked up and held Corey.

They apparated out of the castle and arrived at Dumbledore's office. Corey jumped out of the auror's arms and he walked over to Dianna. Dianna walked out of the other auror's hold and she sat down on one of Dumbledore's chairs. Dumbledore entered his office and he smiled when he saw Dianna. He gave Corey a curious look but kept his smile. He nodded at the two aurors and said, "Thank you for saving her. You might want to go back and help your comrades now. I can watch Dianna and the young boy." The two aurors nodded and they disappeared from sight.

"Hello Dumbledore it is nice to see you again," Dianna said with a small tired voice. Dumbledore smiled back and he pulled Dianna into a gentle hug. Dianna returned the hug with what energy she had. Dumbledore let her sit back down in the seat and he looked at Corey. Dianna saw Dumbledore's look at the new boy and she said, "This is Corey. He was living with Leon and he and I became friends. He helped me get out of my cage and get to the aurors. Corey no longer wanted to live there and I said he could come with me." Dumbledore nodded and extended his hand out to Corey. "It is nice to meet you Corey. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Thank you for helping Miss Cross," Dumbledore said with his hand still outstretched. Corey gave Dumbledore a cautious glance before giving a small smile and taking Dumbledore's hand and giving it a small shake.

Corey and Dumbledore released hands and Corey sat down in the seat beside Dianna. "Not to sound rude but I would really love to see my son, Draco, and Lucius," Dianna whispered with a small smile. Dumbledore chuckled and he nodded his head. "I think that would be alright," Dumbledore said. Corey gave a small frown as he worried that now that Dianna was no longer in a cage that there was no need for her to be nice to him anymore. Dianna reached over and grabbed Corey's hand. "I'm sure that Lucius will not mind you staying at his house tonight. Anyways I think he will be very happy to meet one of my saviors, so don't worry Corey. I'm not going to leave you, because you will come with me," Dianna said as she gave Corey's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Corey smiled at Dianna and gave a small inward sigh of relief. Dumbledore smiled at the two of them and walked over to his fireplace. Dianna stood up and so did Corey, the two of them walked hand-in-hand over towards Dumbledore. Dianna took Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore grabbed some floo powder and said, "Malfoy Manor." Green smoke surrounded the three of them and they were transported to the fireplace in Malfoy's study. Dianna almost cried in joy when she saw Lucius standing by the study window and Draco and William asleep on the couch.

Lucius quickly turned away from the window and faced the fireplace. His breath caught in his throat and his heart leaped for joy as he saw the love of his life standing in his fireplace beside Dumbledore and a young boy. "Lucius," Dianna called as she ran to Lucius and hugged him close to her. Lucius hugged Dianna as close to his body as he could. "I'll never leave you alone again," he said and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Dianna felt tears run down her face as she kissed Lucius back. Dumbledore smiled at the beautiful scene and Corey just kind of looked away with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Lucius pulled away from the kiss when he no longer had any breath. "I love you Dianna. I've missed you so much. Are you alright? How bad did they hurt you?" Lucius rambled off. Dianna smiled and silenced him with another kiss. She pulled away and said, "I love you too. I've missed you and the boys more than you could imagine. I'm fine. I'm tired and hungry, but I'll be fine after a rest and a few bottles of animal blood. They bruised and roughed me up a bit but I'll live."

Lucius sighed in relief and hugged his love to his chest. William and Draco slowly woke up after hearing someone yell out Lucius's name. "Mom," William slowly called out confused as he opened his eyes. Dianna smiled and she faced her son and Draco. Draco and William gasped when they saw Dianna hugging Lucius. "Is this a dream?" Draco asked slightly confused and hoping that this was really true and not just an illusion. "This is real. I'm right here William, Draco," Dianna said happily. The two boys jumped off the couch and ran towards Dianna. Dianna smiled and got out of Lucius's hold and engulfed the two boys in a tight hug.

William let out a sob of relief as he felt his mother hugging him. Draco smiled and hugged Dianna tightly. "I thought I would never see you again," William said and Draco said, "We were so worried." Dianna smiled and kissed both of them on the foreheads. "No matter what happens I will always come back and watch over you boys," Dianna said and gave the two of them another hug. They smiled and relaxed in her hug before Draco pulled away and gave Corey a curious glance. Dianna looked at Corey as well and she smiled. "Corey, come over here please," Dianna said as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. William gave his mother a curious glance and she just smiled at him.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Corey, he helped me keep from going insane in that horrible place. He also helped me escape tonight. Corey I would like to introduce you to my son William, my boyfriend Lucius, and his son Draco," Dianna said and Corey gave the three other guys a small smile. Lucius smiled at Corey and shook his hand. "Thank you for saving Dianna," he said. Corey smiled back. Draco and William walked over to Corey and each gave him a handshake as well. "Thank you," Draco said and William said, "Thank you for saving my mother. I don't know what I would do without her." Corey was a little embarrassed to be receiving so much praise.

Dumbledore smiled at the scene and Dianna walked over to Lucius. "Lucius, Corey has no one else to take care of him and I was wondering if it would be alright for him to stay the night here with us. Tomorrow I'll take him home with me and William. Is it alright? I promised Corey that I would take care of him. I want him to have a real loving family too," Dianna said and gave Lucius a pleading look.

Lucius smiled and caressed Dianna's right cheek. "Of course it's fine. I owe this boy so much, and I would like it if you and William both lived here with me all the time. Corey can live with us as well. I know that we just started going out a little while ago but I don't ever want you to be so far away from me again. I was losing my mind without you here," Lucius said and gave Dianna a kiss on the forehead. Dianna smiled and hugged Lucius. "I guess I'll have to sell my house then," Dianna said and Lucius smiled.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world," he whispered and Dianna chuckled. "Hey William, Corey please come here for a second," Dianna said. The two boys walked over to Dianna and gave her curious looks. "Corey would you like to become a member of the Cross family? William would you like a little brother?" The two boys looked at each other before nodding happily. Dianna smiled and said, "Well that's wonderful. Now here is another important question. What do you two think about living here with Lucius and Draco?" The two boys thought for a moment before saying, "Sounds like fun to me." The boys laughed when they realized that they had said it at the same time.

"Son would you like Dianna, William, and Corey to live with us?" Lucius asked Draco. Draco smiled and said, "That would be awesome." William and Corey smiled and ran over and started talking happily with Draco. Dumbledore smiled at what had just passed before his very eyes. Lucius and Dianna looked at Dumbledore with smiles on their faces. Dumbledore was a little shocked to see Lucius smiling so much, but he didn't say anything about it. He just smiled and said, "I'm happy that everything worked out for you all." Lucius nodded and said, "Thank you for everything you have done." Dumbledore smiled and said, "You are very welcome. Now I think it best if I leave you five alone. Good night. I will be looking forward to seeing William and Draco back at school in a few days. I also look forward to seeing Corey in a few years."

Dumbledore stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared from sight. "It's very late. Maybe we all should get some rest," Dianna said as she leaned into Lucius's hug. Lucius nodded his head and looked at the three young boys. "Boys time for bed. Draco, get a house elf to show the boys a room for each of them," Lucius said. Draco nodded and a house elf appeared and started to lead the boys out of the room. "Good night," Dianna told all of them with a tired yet happy smile. The boys smiled back and each gave her a hug goodnight before leaving the room and following the house elf.

Lucius smiled and pulled Dianna into a sweet and short kiss. "I'm so glad that you are safe and are back home," he whispered as he stared lovingly into her eyes. Dianna smiled and sighed happily. "Me too, I missed you," she said. Lucius picked Dianna up bridal style and carried her to his room. Dianna just looked at his room and smiled. "Nice taste," she whispered and he chuckled.

His room had a mahogany bed with black sheets on it. The furniture in the room was all mahogany. A large balcony with glass sliding doors was on one of the walls. The walls were a nice jade color. The handles of the glass doors were silver snakes. Dianna sighed and looked down at herself. She was covered in muck and grime from being stuck in a cage for so long without a shower. "I should probably shower first. I don't want to get your bed filthy," she said. Lucius shook his head and said, "You are too tired. Anyways I don't care that you are dirty. Tomorrow you can take a bath after you've rested and drank a little bit of blood. I'll have the house elves wash the sheets and your clothes while you are taking a bath." Dianna gave a small smile as Lucius set her down in the bed.

She sighed happily as the covers rested on her skin. She smiled and snuggled into the comfy bed. Lucius smiled and took off his robe. He slipped off his shoes and got into the bed in his day clothes. "Good night Dianna I love you," he said and kissed the back of her neck as he pulled her back into his chest. He rested one of his arms around her waist. Dianna smiled and relaxed against him. "Good night Lucius I love you too," she said before sleep took over.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark. I also own Leon and Corey.

Story start

Dianna woke up with a small yawn and her stomach grumbled loudly. She groaned and clutched her stomach. Dianna looked around the bedroom and saw Lucius nowhere in sight. She sighed and pushed herself up and got out of the bed. She frowned when she smelled how dirty she was. Dianna's stomach growled again and she glared at it.

She walked out of the bedroom and started walking to the kitchen. The house elves gave her a frightened look as she walked into the kitchen. "How may we help you Miss?" one of the house elves stuttered out in fear. Dianna was a little confused at why they were so scared of her. She walked further into the kitchen and looked at herself in one of the reflective surfaces. She gasped when she saw her eyes blood red and her fangs elongated ready to strike.

Dianna started shaking and whispered, "I'm sorry that I'm scaring you all, but please just bring me a bottle of animal blood. Please." The house elves nodded and quickly gave her a bottle of animal blood. She thanked them and rushed out of the kitchen and hid in the empty library of the house. She sat down on one of the chairs and took a big gulp of the blood. She felt her body relax and feel more rejuvenated.

Dianna finished drinking all of the blood and she closed her eyes and relaxed in the chair. The sound of footsteps were heard from outside and Dianna opened her eyes. The library door opened and Corey walked into the room. "There you are Dianna. I was told to come find you," Corey said as he walked over to Dianna. "Hey your eyes are back to normal now," Corey said with a smile.

Dianna gave him a confused look and he explained, "During your time at Leon's your eyes were always red because you were starving. However yesterday when you saw Lucius, Draco, and William your eyes returned to normal for a little while. Then when we were leaving your eyes turned back to their bright red color." Dianna nodded and wondered why Lucius never told her that she had blood red eyes.

Corey chuckled and said, "Come on there is something that Lucius wants you to see." Dianna felt Corey tug on her hands to try and get her out of the seat. She gave a small sigh as she stood and allowed Corey to lead her to the living room of the house. Dianna gasped when she entered the living room. Lucius and William were standing in the center of a room with a smile on their faces.

The room still had all of the Christmas decorations hanging up and the tree looked beautiful. Corey walked over to Lucius and William and smiled. All of a sudden the three of them parted and Draco walked up from behind them and stepped towards Dianna. Dianna gave Draco a curious glance as she saw him holding a jewelry box. "What is all of this about?" Dianna asked as she gazed up at Lucius.

Lucius just smirked and said, "Well since you were not able to celebrate Christmas with us on Christmas day. We decided to celebrate Christmas again." Dianna smiled and she took the jewelry box away from Draco as he handed it to her. "Thank you all so much. You have no idea how happy this has made me," Dianna said as a small tear leaked out of the corner of her left eye. Dianna wiped the tear away and opened the jewelry box.

She gasped when she saw the necklace inside. She took the necklace out of the box and gazed at the detail of the rose and the snake. "I thought you might like it," Lucius said as he walked over to Dianna and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Dianna smiled and said, "I love it Lucius. Thank you." Lucius smirked and Dianna pulled him into a passionate kiss. The three young boys in the room closed their eyes and looked away. "Gross," Corey mumbled and Dianna chuckled as she pulled away from the kiss. "Will you help me put it on?" Dianna asked as she turned her back toward Lucius. Lucius took the necklace and placed it around Dianna's neck and closed the necklace clasp.

Dianna smiled as she looked at the beautiful necklace on her neck. She looked back up at Lucius and gave him a sweet kiss. Lucius felt himself relax as he realized that Dianna loved his present. Dianna thought for a moment and asked, "Why did Draco give me the present?" Draco laughed and so did William. Corey just looked as confused as Dianna was. Lucius chuckled and answered, "Well since you were not here on Christmas day William gave me your present to me, and so I thought it would be fitting for Draco to give you my present to you." Dianna nodded and smiled.

"That makes sense," she said and her stomach growled, which made all of them laugh again. Dianna sighed and whispered into Lucius's ear. "Is there anyway that you might have another bottle of animal blood on hand, would you?" she whispered hoping. Lucius nodded and soon a house elf appeared with a bottle of blood and a glass. Dianna smiled and thanked the house elf and Lucius before pouring herself a glass of blood. She took a drink from the glass and sighed as her stomach stopped growling.

"Corey even though it was short notice, I went out and got you a present as well this morning before you awoke," Lucius said. Corey was very surprised and Dianna smiled. "Lucius this is very kind of you," she said and he smiled at her. Corey had never gotten a Christmas present before except for maybe a beating here or there. Draco and William smiled and they made Corey sit down on the couch.

Lucius snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared. They each held a big box that was wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. The house elves sat the two boxes down in front of Corey and bowed before disappearing. Corey gave Lucius a grateful smile but was a little hesitant about opening his gifts. "Open them they won't bite," Draco said as he smiled at Corey. Dianna gave Corey an encouraging smile and shyly Corey opened the two boxes.

In one box there was a bunch of new clothes in Corey's size. In the other box there was some books, wizard chess board and pieces, and there was some brand new shoes. Corey gasped when he saw all of the stuff in the box. He jumped off the couch and pulled Lucius into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy. Thank you, thank you," Corey said. At first Lucius was tense when Corey hugged him, but soon he relaxed and gave Corey a few pats on the shoulder. "You are very welcome Corey," Lucius said. Corey smiled at Lucius and ran over to Dianna and tugged her over to the two boxes. "This is all because you were kind to me and made me escape with you. If I hadn't then I would still be there with all of those other vampires, and I would still be treated as a little servant of theirs. Thank you Dianna and thank you so much for letting me live here Mr. Malfoy," Corey said as he hugged Dianna and then gazed at Lucius.

Lucius nodded his head and said, "Well soon Dianna and William's things will be arriving and they too will live here from now on. Also the papers for Corey's adoption into your family will be arriving for you to sort out Dianna." Dianna smiled and she said, "Thank you Lucius. Do I need to talk with the real-estate agent about selling my house or have you done that too?" Lucius chuckled and shrugged. "I did not see the point of prolonging anything so I've already had your house sold. The money is in your bank account," Lucius said and Dianna pulled away from Corey's hug and laughed.

"Wow that allows me to relax a little bit. Oh wait what do I tell my job. Oh no," Dianna said as she remembered her absence from work. Lucius pulled her into a hug to keep her from pacing and said, "Don't worry Dumbledore talked to your boss. You don't have to go back to work until the kids' Christmas break is over." Dianna sighed and rested her head against his chest. "Getting kidnap makes you miss a lot of stuff," Dianna said with a small laugh. Lucius chuckled and squeezed her tighter to his body.

Later that day all of Dianna's and William's things arrived from their house. Domino's bed and Spark's post also arrived. The animals were very happy to see their usual sleeping areas. Also the papers regarding the adoption arrived. Dianna quickly filled out all of the paperwork and Corey filled out what he had to fill out. The paperwork was sent back to the adoption center, and Corey was now officially a member of the Cross family.

The house elves moved the things into William's room and Lucius's room. Corey and William were given a room beside each other. Draco's room was on the other side of the hallway of Corey's room. Dianna would be staying with Lucius, and Lucius was a very happy man. However Dianna was kind of nervous about sleeping in the same room as him. It was a little for her because she had just started going out with him officially on the day she was kidnapped. Also she thought that only lovers and married couples should sleep in the same bed together every night.

Her and Lucius were not lovers physically yet, and Dianna was a little worried about the whole sealing the deal completely by taking that big leap with Lucius physically. Lucius could see Dianna's discomfort as it turned to night. She sighed as she got into the bed. Lucius got in the bed on the other side and he placed his arm around her waist and relaxed against her tense back. He sighed and asked, "What's wrong Dianna?" Dianna shook her head and took a small worried breath. "Doesn't me being cold and dead bother you? I mean I love you so much, and I'd never want you to hate me. However if we ever did make a big step in our future and you wanted children, I'm sorry but my body can not have children. I," Dianna started rambling as a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

Lucius frowned and made Dianna turn and face him. He placed a kiss on her lips and stopped her rambling. Dianna closed her eyes after he pulled away from the kiss. "Dianna look at me," Lucius whispered but Dianna refused as another tear slipped out of her closed eyes. Lucius sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead and then on her nose. "Please look at me Dianna," he whispered again. Dianna gave a small shake before slowly opening her eyes and staring into Lucius's steely grey eyes. She was frozen in place as she saw the love and passion and true devotion in his eyes.

"I love you Dianna. I knew all of the things you just said before I ever asked you to be my girlfriend. Don't worry about not being able to have children, because I'm fine and happy with having the three young boys that are probably playing wizard chess right now. I know that you are a vampire, and I'm fine with that. I'm fine with you not being able to eat and only being able to drink blood or eat chocolate. I'm also fine with your body being cold and your heart not beating. I'm fine with all of that because I love you more than anything in the universe. I've never met anyone like you and you've stolen my heart. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you," Lucius said and then he gave Dianna a loving smile.

Dianna gasped and let all of his words process in her mind. "He loves me even though I'm a vampire and can't give him anymore children," she thought happily. She pulled Lucius into a very passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucius smiled and returned the kiss as he let his hands slide down her waist and lower back. Lucius pulled away from the kiss when he needed air and Dianna said, "Sorry." Lucius chuckled and said, "It's alright." Dianna smiled and snuggled into Lucius's chest. The two of them quickly fell asleep after that.

At the other end of the house, Draco and William were playing wizard chess while Corey watched. "I like this game," Corey said as he paid closed attention to what William and Draco were teaching him. The games continued for hours until the three boys finally fell asleep in Corey's new room.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark. I also own Leon and Corey.

Story start

Christmas break passed quicker than anyone wanted. Dianna sighed as she stared at the train station around her. Corey was standing beside her on one side and Lucius had his arm wrapped around her waist from the other side. Draco and William were pushing two trolleys as they walked in front of Dianna, Corey, and Lucius. Dianna felt Lucius rub her side and she gave him a small smile. "I don't want them to go back to school yet," Dianna said with a small sigh.

Lucius chuckled and said, "Well Corey and I will make sure that you do not get lonely." Dianna chuckled when she saw Corey give her a happy smile. "Well if you two stay with me than I think I can deal with not have three young boys running around the house like I've gotten use to," Dianna said. Lucius shook his head and Corey just laughed. Soon all of Draco's and William's things were on the train and they smiled at Corey, Dianna, and Lucius.

William gave Dianna a big hug and said, "I'll miss you mom, but we'll see each other soon and I promise I'll write every now and then." Dianna chuckled and ruffled William's hair. "You better write me or I will come to that school and have you sit down and write me a letter right then and there," Dianna said as a little threat. William just nodded and promised to write every two weeks.

William said his goodbyes to Corey and Lucius as Draco and Dianna hugged. Draco felt a little odd hugging Dianna at first, but he soon relaxed and smiled at Dianna. "I'll miss you," Draco whispered quietly. Dianna smiled and whispered, "I'll miss you as well, and I can't wait to see you on the next break. Remember I expect you to write me a letter every now and then as well. If you don't want to or forget then I'll be a little sad, but I'll understand. However I just want you to know that I enjoy being around you, and I will always write back if you write me a letter."

Draco smiled before getting out of the hug and telling his father and Corey goodbye. William and Draco waved goodbye as they got on the train. The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station and Dianna gave a small sigh. "Time for me to go to work," she said as she stood up straight and smirked at Lucius. "I've missed it," she said and Lucius chuckled. "I'm sure you have," Lucius said and Dianna smiled.

Lucius gave Dianna a small kiss on the lips before he apparated to the ministry of magic, and she walked out of the train station and to her car. "It's a good thing Lucius showed me how to get to his house by car or I would be lost," Dianna thought as she realized she would be driving home from work to Lucius's house for the first time today. "This is kind of weird," she thought as she arrived at work and saw her fellow workers giving her odd and worried looks.

One of her friends at work ran up and pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so scared that you would never come back to work," her friend Elise said. Dianna sighed and patted her friend's back. "It's alright. I did come back to work. I just got really sick, that's all, but I'm good as new now. How have things been while I was away?" Dianna asked as her friend released her from the bone-crushing hug.

Elise sighed and said, "It's been kind of hectic to tell you the truth. Some of your clients were very upset that you were not here and that they had to go to another psychiatrist for a while. However I'm sure that things will be back to normal now that you have returned." Dianna nodded and quickly entered her office. She took off her coat and placed it on the back of her chair. She sighed and smiled at Elise. "Would you like some coffee?" Elise asked seeing that Dianna looked a little tired. Dianna shook her head and said, "No thank you Elise, but I appreciate the offer. However I would be happy if you brought me some hot chocolate. If it is too much trouble then don't worry about it."

Elise shook her head and said, "It's not trouble at all. I'll be back with your hot chocolate as quick as I can." "Thank you," Dianna called as Elise ran out of the office. "I hope she doesn't hurt herself running in those heels," Dianna thought as she saw the shoes that Elise was wearing. Dianna looked at her own shoes and smiled at the fact that she had worn some comfy flats.

After Dianna had got settled into the routine of talking with her normal clients, a knock was heard on her door after her last client of the day had left. Dianna had a confused expression on her face as she called out, "Come in." The door slowly opened and a large smile grew on Dianna's face when she saw Headmaster Albus Dumbledore step into her office. "Hello Miss Cross how are you?" Dumbledore asked as he closed the door behind him. Dianna smiled and chuckled before saying, "I'm just fine Albus. How are you? Shouldn't the Headmaster be at his school on such an important day?"

Albus chuckled and took a seat in the chair in front of Dianna's desk. "I'm doing just fine. I should be at the school, but there are more important matters at hand right now that I must discuss with you," Dumbledore said and Dianna grew a serious look on her face. "Please proceed," she said and Albus nodded. Albus took a deep breath before saying, "Well this concerns Corey. Such a bright boy, and it seems that in a few years he will be able to," Albus paused for a few seconds and then he said, "attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore smiled a goofy smile as his eyes twinkled.

Dianna smiled and said, "You had me thinking something horrible was about to be discussed. This is wonderful news. I know that Corey will be excited to learn about this. Also Draco and William will be happy to know that Corey will be able to learn magic as well. Lucius will be proud to know as well. Thank you for telling me this Albus." Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. "You're welcome my dear, well look at the time I must be heading back now. I hope to see you soon. Have a nice day," Dumbledore said as he stood from the chair. Dianna smiled and said, "I hope you have a nice day as well Albus." Dumbledore smiled and he apparated out of the room.

Corey sat bored out of his mind in his room at the Malfoy manor. He played with Domino for a little while, but now he had nothing to do. He sighed and lied back on his bed. "I think I might read a book," he said out loud after a moment. All of a sudden a book flew from his bookshelf and onto his bed. He gasped and sat up on the bed and looked at the book and the bookshelf.

"I think I want another book," Corey said and he gasped as another book flew from the bookshelf and to his bed. Corey jumped off the bed and tried having other things come to him. "Bloody hell," he mumbled as he sat on the floor and closed his eyes. "What is this? Is it magic?" he asked himself as his head started hurting. Corey sighed and glared at all of the objects that he had made come to him. All of a sudden all of the books and objects went back to their original positions. "This is insane yet amazing," Corey said as he ran downstairs and tried to keep his mind off of what he had just done.

Dianna drove home singing to one of the songs playing on the radio. She smiled when she saw Malfoy manor appear a little further up the road. "Corey is going to flip when I tell him the good news," Dianna thought with a smile as she pulled through the gate and up towards the manor.

She parked her car and turned it off. Dianna put the car keys into her purse and walked into the manor. The house elves gave her a little bow and she just smiled at them. "I feel a little weird when they bow to me," she thought as she walked upstairs to her and Lucius's bedroom. She placed her purse on the bed and sighed as she sat down on the bed. She took off her shoes and wiggled her toes. "Being barefoot feels really good right now," she said with a giggle.

Lucius sighed as he apparated into his bedroom. Dianna fell off the bed in surprise when she heard the popping sound that apparating creates. Dianna looked up from the floor and glared at Lucius. "You scared me," she said and Lucius laughed when he saw her lying on the floor. He walked over and helped her up. "I'm sorry," he said and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Dianna smiled and pulled away from the kiss.

She snapped her fingers as she remembers what she was so excited about coming home for. "Come on we have to talk to Corey," Dianna said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom and to Corey's room. Dianna knocked on Corey's bedroom door and Corey opened the door after a moment. "What is it, Mom?" Corey asked. He kind of hesitated before saying mom, but he felt good being able to call Dianna his mother. Dianna smiled and said, "Well I have something to tell you and Lucius and I was wondering if you would like to hear it now or later."

Corey gave his mom a confused look before shrugging and said, "Now is fine, come on in." Dianna smiled and pulled Lucius into Corey's bedroom. Corey sat down on his bed and Lucius leaned against the wall as Dianna smiled at the two of them.

Dianna took a deep breath before saying, "Well today at work I had a visitor, who was Dumbledore. He told me that he had some very serious stuff to tell me and then all of a sudden he smiled at me and told me that Corey will soon be going to Hogwarts in the next few years." Corey gasped and Lucius looked on in shock. "So that really was magic that I was doing earlier," Corey whispered and Dianna and Lucius heard his whisper. "Wait you can do magic and you didn't tell us?" Lucius asked inquiringly.

Corey shook his head and said, "I didn't know that I could do magic until today. All of a sudden I was lying on my bed and I said that I might read a book, and a book just flew over to my bed. It was so weird. I tried it with other things and they all did what I wanted them to do. I was also able to boil water earlier just by thinking that I hated the cold water. I promise that I was going to tell you guys soon, but I was so confused."

Dianna smiled and pulled Corey into a hug. "It's alright Corey. We're not mad, we are just surprised and very happy," Dianna said and placed a kiss on Corey's cheek before smiling at Lucius. "I'm very happy for you Corey. I know you will enjoy going to Hogwarts," Lucius said and Corey jumped off the bed and hugged Lucius. Lucius relaxed quicker than he normally would and Dianna smiled at the sight. "It's almost like we are one big happy family and Lucius is such a wonderful father. I wish that Lucius and I could be together as a big happy family for real," Dianna thought as she stared at the loving sight.

She sighed and looked down at her hands. Lucius pulled out of Corey's grip and looked at the looking down Dianna. "Dianna are you alright?" Lucius asked in a worried tone. Dianna's head shot up and she gave a small smile. "I'm fine just thinking," Dianna said as she stood up from the bed. "How about we have a movie night?" Corey asked breaking the weird atmosphere. Dianna smiled and she and Corey quickly ran to the living room to pick out some movies, while Lucius quietly followed behind the two of them at his own pace. He sighed and fiddled with something in his pants pocket.

Days later Lucius and Dianna had decided to go out to eat to a very nice restaurant. Dianna was a little confused on what to order because she didn't want to pick something too expensive, because she wouldn't be able to eat it. She just wanted to order some meal to keep the people surrounding them from giving Dianna a funny look. She sighed and finally decided to just get a salad. Lucius felt bad that Dianna wasn't able to eat and he placed a small box in front of her.

Dianna gave him a curious look before opening the small box. Inside the box were her favorite blood filled chocolates. She smiled and felt like leaping over the table and giving him a hug and sweet kiss, but she controlled herself. Lucius smiled and said, "I thought that might make you happy." She nodded and said, "You always know how to make me happy."

Lucius smiled and pulled out another little box out of his pocket. "That's good, because I hope that I will be able to make a happy woman for the rest of my life. Dianna Cross will you marry me?" Lucius asked as he stood out of his chair and got down on one knee in front of Dianna. If Dianna had been alive at that moment then she definitely would have stopped breathing. Dianna put a hand over her mouth in shock and she slowly slid her hand away from her mouth. "Of course I'll marry you," she said as she hugged him. Lucius smiled a loving smile and hugged her close to his body. He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The people in the restaurant around them all applauded and congratulated the two of them.

Dianna and Lucius thanked everyone at the restaurant and Lucius finished his meal, while Dianna ate one of her chocolates. The two of them kept giving each other such loving smiles and once Dianna gave Lucius a really goofy smile and he cracked up laughing, which in turn made Dianna bust out laughing.

The two of them apparated to Malfoy manor and they walked hand in hand upstairs to Corey's room. "Corey come out please there is something we'd like to tell you," Lucius said outside of Corey's room. Corey walked out of his room and gave the two of them a curious look. Dianna gave Corey a shy look while Lucius smiled at his soon to be son. "Corey I've asked your mother to marry me and she said yes. Is this alright with you?" Lucius asked in a polite way. Corey smiled and said, "It's about time, and of course it's fine with me. One question though, do I have to get all dressy looking for the wedding?" Dianna laughed and said, "Of course you have to." Corey sighed and then he hugged his mom and his soon to be dad happily.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Dianna and William Cross, Rose, and Domino and Spark. I also own Leon and Corey.

Story start

The next day at Hogwarts, Draco and William were pulled out of class and sent to the Headmaster's office. They walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office with confused looks on their faces. "Do you have any clue what this is about?" William asked Draco. Draco shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea," Draco said as they knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

A quiet hush resounded in Dumbledore's office before Dumbledore said, "Come in." William opened the door and Draco and he went into the office. William closed the door behind them. The two young boys were very confused when they saw Dianna, Lucius, and Corey in Dumbledore's office. "What's going on?" Draco asked as he looked at Dumbledore than at his father. Dumbledore just gave the two young boys that entered his office a twinkling smile.

"Welcome William, Draco, please take a seat. Dianna and Lucius have some very important information to discuss with the two of you," Dumbledore said as he stood from his desk. "Would you like me to leave so you can tell them privately?" Dumbledore asked looking at Dianna and Lucius. Lucius nodded and Dumbledore gave a smile before leaving his office. Lucius and Dianna smiled at their sons' curious looks. Corey gave Draco and William a smirk.

Dianna sighed and said, "Boys there is something very important that Lucius and I have to tell you." Lucius nodded and cleared his throat before saying, "Boys, I've asked for Dianna's hand in marriage."

Draco and William gasped as Dianna said, "I've said yes. How do you two feel about this?" Draco and William smiled so big that you could almost see all of their teeth. "Finally," they yelled at the same time. Lucius was a little shocked by their outburst. "It seems that the boys have been trying to get us together like this for a while," Lucius said to Dianna. Dianna laughed and shook her head. "So I assume that you two are happy about this marriage?" Dianna asked. The boys ecstatically nodded their heads up and down.

Lucius smiled and said, "Well I'm glad that there are no problems with this. However Dianna, Corey, and I need to be getting back home to start planning when the wedding will be held, so have a good day boys and we'll talk to you soon." Draco and William gave Dianna a hug, and they smiled and waved at Lucius and Corey before leaving Dumbledore's office. Dianna, Lucius, and Corey left after Dumbledore came back into his office. "Congratulations," Dumbledore told them as they disappeared in the fireplace. Dianna smiled and waved at Dumbledore as she disappeared in green flames.

William and Draco told all of their friends that their parents were getting married. Their friends were very happy for them, and Rose was excited to hear that she would be able tot come to the wedding and see William in a nice suit. William and Draco were so happy that their parents would finally be getting married. "Took them long enough," they both thought as they smiled at each other.

A few weeks passed and soon all of the details of the wedding and honeymoon were planned out. Dianna was pacing in her bedroom more nervous than she had ever been in her life. Rose was standing in the room with her and so was Mrs. Weasley. "You look lovely Dianna," Rose said and Dianna gave the young girl a smile. Dianna looked in the mirror as Mrs. Weasley put the last touches on her hair. Her white dress was strapless with a corset type top. The bottom of her dress was long and silk with a long train behind her. Her hair was curled just enough to be wavy, and part of it was pulled up into a cute little bun with a white rose in the middle of the bun.

Her white heels had little silver snakes on them. Dianna's jewelry was the necklace that Lucius had given her for Christmas, and she had silver chandelier earrings on. "You are going to knock Lucius's socks off my dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Lucius smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley and Rose. A knock sounded on the door and Dianna took a deep breath. "Show time," she whispered as she walked out of the door. Her father was standing at the door. "You look beautiful Dianna," her father said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Thank you dad, I'm so happy that you and the family could come. I would never want you to miss this," Dianna said as she linked her arm with her dad's arm. Mrs. Weasley smiled and left the room and headed outside to the garden on the Malfoy manor property, which was where the wedding would be taking place. Rose smiled as she followed Dianna and her father into the main room of the house. Dianna was very happy when she saw a few of her best friends from home standing all dressed up in the green dresses that Dianna had picked for them.

Dianna felt herself shake a bit at the excitement coursing through her. Her father gave her a pat on the arm as the wedding procession started. The flower girl, which was one of Lucius's little nieces, walked out first. Dianna tried to catch a glimpse of Lucius standing by the priest, but she could not see past the bridesmaids. She smiled when it was finally her turn to walk towards the priest. As she started walking she saw all of her friends and family smiling at her. She gave them a sweet smile back and then she smiled even bigger when she saw Corey, William, and Draco standing beside Lucius. All three of the young boys were dressed nicely in black suits and green ties.

She gasped when her father handed her over to the love of her life. Lucius had part of his hair clipped back with a silver clip with a green snake winding through the clip. Lucius was wearing a black suit with a silver tie. The silver in his tie brought out the steely grey in his eyes. He smiled at Dianna and whispered, "You look beautiful." Dianna smiled and whispered, "You look handsome." Lucius smirked and the priest smiled at the two of them.

The priest began the ceremony and soon it was time to exchange rings. "I do," Dianna said with a smile. "I do," Lucius said with true love in his eyes. They placed the rings on each other's wedding finger. Lucius's wedding band was very simple yet of the best silver there was. Dianna's wedding ring was also silver with a beautiful diamond on the ring. A silver snake with a white rose in its mouth was wrapped around the diamond. Dianna smiled and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I love you," Lucius whispered as he gave Dianna the sealing kiss of their marriage.

After the kiss, Dianna smiled and whispered, "I love you too." Lucius smiled and they walked down the marriage line and smiled at all of their friends and family. They headed into the dining room for the reception dinner. Everyone had a blast and William and Rose shyly danced during the dancing portion of the night. The dance for the married couple came on and Lucius and Dianna stepped onto the dance floor. "This is so magical," Dianna said even though there was no magical spells but the true magic of love floating in the air. Lucius smiled and pulled her into a loving kiss. "I will love you for all eternity," Lucius said and Dianna smiled. "So will I," Dianna said.

The two of them danced with their friends and family smiling at the two of them. Their lives would be filled with challenges, but as long as they had each other and their sons then nothing could get them down.

The End


End file.
